Like sun & moon
by Annetje
Summary: In het vierde jaar komt er een tweeling en hun ouders naast de Wemels wonen, nadat Julie een boek vind schudden zij de dingen daar en in Zweinstein flink op.
1. Rijke stinkerds en Winaarsgeluk

**Writers note: Heey allemaal, k heb een b-tje een inspiratie tekort bij mijn andere verhaal(vergeten herinneringen) duz ben ik maar met dezu begonnen, zie maar wat je ervan vind… ps. Ik heb geen inspiratie voor een goede titel dus als je een leuke weet aub zet neer, dezu is maar tijdelijk.**

**Disclaimer: Dezu personen zijn niet van mij maar van de geweldige JKR , de enige personages van mij zijn de Weedle's.

* * *

**

Rijke stinkerds en Winaarsgeluk

Het was net twee weken zomervakantie, Ron Wemel was wonderbaarlijk genoeg geslaagd en ging na de zomervakantie verder met zijn 4e jaar aan Zwijnstein hogeschool voor hekserij en hokus pokus. Maar op dit moment dacht hij aan iets geheel anders…

Hij keek uit het raam en zag de verhuiswagen door de stromende regen naar het pas gebouwde huis naast de zijne rijden. Pas vorige week hadden ze gehoord dat het huis verkocht was aan een rijke dreuzel familie met een tweeling, een meisje en een jongen, van zijn leeftijd.

Opeens deed iedereen raar, zijn moeder werd meteen overactief toen ze het hoorde, ze ging het hele huis schoonmaken en koekjes bakken, zijn vader ging alle klusjes doen die er nog gedaan moesten worden zoals de garage opruimen en de oude schommelstoel repareren. Ook zijn broers en zusje deden anders, Fred en George waren constant over het nieuwe meisje aan het praten. "Ik hoop dat ze mooi is met een gevoel voor humor"

"Ja, en dat ze niet saai is"

"Absoluut niet!"

Ginny daarintegen was zich helemaal aan het opdoffen voor de jongen, nieuwe kleren aanpassen en make-up gebruiken soms wel iets te overdreven (zoals Fred heel subtiel opmerkte onder het ontbijt waarna Gin de kamer uitstormde en de rest van de dag niet meer beneden kwam).

Hem kon het eigenlijk niet zoveel schelen, hij wou gewoon dat iedereen weer normaal deed en niet zo overdreven.

Nadat de verhuizers weg waren zag hij een limousine aan komen rijden over de heuvel, toen hij bij het huis was stapte de chauffeur uit en deed de deur open, als eerst kwam er een vrouw uit van ergens in de 40, ze zag er best knap uit en was gekleed in een lange rok met pumps eronder en droeg een nerts jas, de chauffeur stak 1 van de vier paraplu's die hij vast had naar haar uit, ze keek heel minachtend en pakte hem toen toch maar aan.

Na haar stapte er een man uit, ook hij leek in de 40 en hij was ook knap, hij droeg een pak en keek net zo minachtend als zijn vrouw toen de chauffeur hem een van de paraplu's aanbood.

Achter de man volgde een jongen van ongeveer zijn leeftijd, hij zag er erg knap uit en droeg ook een pak net als zijn vader, en keek precies zo toen de chauffeur hem ook een paraplu aanbood.

Als laatste kwam er een meisje uit de limousine zij was ook knap maar in tegenstelling tot de rest droeg zij een oude jeans broek en afgetrapte schoenen en toen de chauffeur haar de laatste paraplu aanbood glimlachte ze en duwde ze hem weer terug in zijn handen. Toen rende ze achter haar ouders en broer aan naar de deur.

Onder het avondeten bespraken ze de aankomst van de buren:

"Ik ga morgen langs om me voor te stellen gaan jullie mee?" zei mevrouw Wemel.

"Fred? George?"

"Nee, sorry wij kunnen niet, we hebben met Leo afgesproken."

"Ron? Ginny? Jullie dan?"

"Jaaah leuk wij gaan mee!" riep Ginny meteen.

"Oké" zei mevrouw Wemel, "ik zal kleren klaarleggen, de eerste indruk is erg belangrijk"

Ron kreunde hij wou helemaal niet bij zo'n stelletje arrogante lui langs

**De volgende dag**

Na het ontbijt gingen ze naar de buren, mevrouw Wemel had koekjes gebakken en was erg vrolijk ze was er heilig van overtuigd dat de nieuwe buren de aardigste mensen waren die ooit geleefd hadden.

Maar goed ze liepen naar het gigantische landhuis waarbij hun huis een kartonnen doos leek, het had minstens 5 verdiepingen en een zwembad in de achtertuin, ook hadden ze een oprit van minstens 1 kilometer.

Toen ze halverwege de oprit waren kwam er een golfkarretje op hun af met een man in pak erin. Hij stopte vlak voor mevr. Wemel en haar kinderen, stapte uit en boog naar hen terwijl hij zei: "Ik ben Niles de butler, Stapt u in, de familie verwachtte u al."

Eenmaal bij het landhuis aangekomen parkeerde de butler het golfkarretje naast de drie die er al stonden en stapte uit, hij gebaarde hen hem te volgen. Bij de gigantische deuren stond nog een butler die de deuren al open had gedaan. Niles liep naar binnen en de Wemels volgden zijn voorbeeld. De butler die de deuren open had gedaan had ze weer gesloten en bood nu aan hun jassen over te nemen. Niles vroeg hun te wachten terwijl hij de familie op de hoogte bracht van hun aankomst. Ron keek verbaast om zich heen, het was al helemaal ingericht hoe kon dat? Het was wel erg mooi moest hij toegeven.

Het was een grote, vierkantte hal en als je omhoog keek kon je door een glas-in-lood engel de blauwe lucht zien dit moest betekenen dat de hal dus 5 verdiepingen hoog was, wow! Aan de linkerkant, de rechterkant en recht tegenover hem waren doorgangen, aan de linker en rechterkant van de opening recht voor hem liepen trappen een verdieping als in een cirkel omhoog tot een balkon waarop een meisje met haar rug naar hen toe stond te praten die hij niet kon zien. Ze zag er mooi uit met haar halflange kastanjebruine haar dat heen en weer wiegde toen ze lachend haar hoofd schudde. Ze had een mooi figuur…

Ineens kreeg hij een stomp in zijn zij en hij keek boos naar Ginny die verluisterde: "Je stond praktisch te kwijlen…" Toen keek ze naar waar hij keek "oh zij.. vind je haar leuk?"

Hij keek haar nog bozer aan en was net van plan om een opmerking terug te geven toen Niles terug kwam dus siste hij: "Ik krijg je nog wel."

Niles nam ze mee naar de opening aan hun rechterkant die blijkbaar uitkwam in de woonkamer waar een vrouw op de bank zat, toen ze de Wemels binnen zag komen ging ze opstaan en liep naar mevrouw Wemel.

Ze stak haar hand uit die Mevrouw Wemel aannam "Aangenaam, Catherine Weedle jullie moeten onze nieuwe buren zijn."

"Ja, prettig u te ontmoetten, ik ben Molly Wemel en dit zijn Ronald en Ginny." Toen kwam er een man en een jongen de kamer binnen, de man liep naar mevrouw Wemel en stak ook zijn hand uit en ze schudde die terwijl hij zei: "Richard Weedle dit is mijn zoon William."

Toen zei mevrouw Weedle: "Dit is Molly Wemel met haar kinderen Ronald en Ginny."

Ze knikte naar elkaar en meneer Weedle zei: " William neem Ronald en Ginny maar mee naar de ontspanningskamer."

William knikte en wenkte hun, ze liepen achter hem aan en William begon te praten: "Ik vind het erg prettig dat we nu buren hebben met kinderen, we komen namelijk van een wijk in Beverly Hills waar alleen maar oudere mensen woonden dus hadden we eigenlijk bijna geen leeftijdsgenoten in de buurt waarmee we konden omgaan."

Ze liepen terug naar de hal en de trap op, het meisje was weg, ze liepen de deur door die aan het balkon grensde en kwamen in nog een hal, toen bleef de jongen stilstaan. "Ik moet even denken hoor, we wonen hier nog maar pas en ik heb de gewoonte te verdwalen."

Ron vond de jongen nogal bekakt klinken maar Ginny leek weg te dromen dus stootte hij haar aan nu was het haar beurt hem boos aan te kijken ze wou wat zeggen maar de jongen leek alweer te weten waar ze heen moesten en liep verder naar de tweede deur aan de rechterkant en ze kwamen uit in een kamer, de jongen ging zitten en gebaarde hun hetzelfde te doen.

Ron bekeek de kamer, het was een grote kamer met verschillende dingen erin, er stond een biljarttafel en een schaakbord ook stonden er meerdere dingen die hij niet kende.

De jongen zag hem kijken en zei: "Gaaf hè, het nieuwste van het nieuwste die heb ik vorige week opgestuurd gekregen" Toen hoorden ze een zachte muziek die van de enige andere deur die in de kamer zat leek te komen.

De jongen grinnikte en zei: "Julie en haar obsessie voor dansen, ze zal de stereo al wel in haar danskamer gezet hebben. Willen jullie zien?"

Ze knikten en hij legde zijn vinger voor zijn mond, hij liep naar de deur terwijl Ron en Ginny hem volgden en deed hem zachtjes open. Ineens leek het of er een bom was ontploft, er klonk heel luid een dreuzel lied:

……

_**DJ spinnin´, show your hands**_

_**Let´s get dirty, that´s my jam.**_

Terwijl hij dichter naar de deur toe liep zag hij het meisje daar staan dansen, ze had vestje aan en een strakke zwarte trainingsbroek. Zoals ze danste kon ze zo in een nachtclub.

_**I need that ah..**_

_**To get me off **_

_**Sweatin´ till my clothes come off**_

Ze trok haar vestje uit waaronder ze een strak T-shirtje droeg en gooide hem op in een hoek.

**It´s explosive, speakers are tumpin´**

_**I´m still jumpin´, six in the mornin´**_

**Table dancin´ , glasses are crashin´** **No questions time for some action**

Ze had hun gezien! Wat nu, hij wou niet dat ze stopte.

_**Temperatures up (can you feel it).**_

_**´Bout to erupt**_

**Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise**

Ze ging door maar riep: "Kom er zo aan, even afmaken" William knikte en draaide zich om, Ginny liep achter hem aan maar Ron kon niet wegkijken, wilde niet wegkijken dus bleef hij staan.

**Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly**

_**Get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirrty, it´s about time that I came to start the**_

_**Party, sweat drippin´ over my body**_

_**Dancin´, getting´ just a little naughty**_

_**Wanna get dirty, it´s about time for my arrival**_

Toen drukte ze de muziek uit, pakte haar vestje die ze halverwege op de grond had gegooid en liep naar hem toe.

Ze stak haar hand naar hem uit, hij keek haar vragend aan "Die moet je vastpakken, dan zeg je jouw naam en dan zeg ik mijn naam en dan zijn we voorgesteld" zei ze als antwoord op zijn vragende blik.

Hij glimlachte schaapachtig en pakte haar hand vast "Ronald Wemel, noem me maar Ron en dat daar is mijn zusje Ginny" Ze glimlachte, naar hem!

"Oké Ron, ik ben Juliette Weedle, noem me maar Julie"

"Obsessief danseres en femme fatale, dat je gewaarschuwd bent!" klonk het van achter hem en Julie keek boos over zijn schouder naar haar broer die breed glimlachend op de bank naast Ginny zat die zo te zien moeite moest doen hem niet aan te gapen.

"Je kunt mijn hand wel loslaten." Ron keek weer naar Julie en kwam erachter dat hij nog steeds haar hand vasthield en liet hem snel los.

Toen ging ze in een stoel zitten en hij liep achter haar aan en ging op de bank naast Ginny zitten.

Na een rare stilte stond Julie op en liep naar een kast in de hoek van de kamer.

"Iemand iets te drinken? Ron? Ginny? Don Guan?"

"Ben ik een Don Juan?" vroeg William semi-gekwetst

"Ja, wil je nou iets drinken of niet?"

"Jah, doe maar cola"

"Yes, sir. Wat willen jullie?"

Ginny mompelde: "Doe maar water."

"Ron?"

"Doe maar ook cola." Hij had geen idee wat cola was maar wou dat niet laten merken.

Even later werd er een glas voor hem neergezet, Julie had ook water genomen. Hij bekeek zijn glas en zag dat er in het zwarte spul bubbeltjes zaten, hij pakte het glas op en dronk een slokje. Het voelde raar in zijn keel en hij kreeg een lange hoestbui.

"Gaat het?" Julie was naast hem gaan zitten en keek hem aan.

_Wat had ze mooie groene ogen, ze leken lichtgevend, diep groen._ Hij knikte en ze bood hem haar glas water aan, die pakte hij dankbaar op en dronk een slok. Dat hielp, de kriebel in zijn keel was opgehouden.

"Dank je" zei hij en ze glimlachte weer naar hem, _wat een mooie glimlach_.

Wat was hij aan het doen! Hij mocht niet verliefd op haar worden, het zou niet kunnen, hij was tovenaar en voor zover hij wist had zij geen idee dat zoiets bestond. _Jammer, ze is zo mooi._

Hij gaf zichzelf een mentale uitbrander, het kon gewoon niet. Punt. Einde verhaal. Niet meer aan haar denken, met haar mooie haar, ogen, glimlach…

_STOP! Zo mag je niet denken_.

Maar ze is mooi.

_Dat weet ik maar het kan niet_.

Maar ze is MOOI.

_Nou en misschien is ze wel een trut! _

Dat is ze niet dat heb je zelf gezien en ze danst echt heel erg...

"NEE!"

Julie die net op had willen staan bevroor en keek hem vragend aan net als Ginny en William. "Sorry hoor het was maar een idee!" zei ze duidelijk geschrokken door wat hij had gezegd, of liever door de kamer geschreeuwd.

Hij keek haar vragend aan. "Het spijt me ik was even in gedachten verzonken en heb niet meegekregen wat je zei."

"Ow…. Euhm..ik stelde voor… om een zwembadfeest te geven, dan… kunnen we iedereen ontmoetten."

"Ow maar dat is een geweldig idee." zei hij met een glimlach.

"Zullen we het dan maar gaan vragen?" viel William in. Ze knikten en liepen met z'n vieren naar de huiskamer.

"Mam, pap mogen we een zwembadfeest geven, zodat we iedereen uit de Wemel familie kunnen ontmoetten?"

Mevrouw Weedle keek William vragend aan: "Hoe kom je daar zo bij?"

"Julie stelde het voor." Mevrouw Weedle keek inschattend naar Julie die meteen bij haar schouder werd gepakt door haar vader en mee werd genomen naar de kamer ernaast.

Toen keek ze glimlachend naar de andere drie kinderen en zei: "Dat hadden wij net ook al voorgesteld. Het leek ons een fantastisch idee om iedereen voor te stellen. Dus hebben we al besloten om het volgende week dinsdag te doen, dan zijn Harry en Hermelien er ook bij."

Op dat moment kwamen Julie en haar vader de kamer weer in, breed glimlachend en ze had een andere outfit aangetrokken. Nu droeg ze een spijkerrokje tot net iets boven haar knieën, een hemdje en sandalen met naaldhakken. Ze kwam naast Ron op de bank zitten en gaf hem snel een glimlach voordat ze weer een neutrale blik aannam. "Het spijt me, ik was vergeten me om te kleden." Zei ze tegen haar moeder die knikte en vertelde de datum van het zwemfeest ook tegen hun Julie knikte: "Oké, hoe laat?"

"Is 14.00 een idee, dan kunnen jullie hier ook blijven eten, misschien kunnen we wel barbecuen. Als het weer meewerkt."

Mevrouw Wemel schudde haar hoofd: "Dat kunnen we toch allemaal niet aannemen."

"Natuurlijk wel! Dat is juist gezellig!" viel William zijn moeder bij.

"Ja, mam alsjeblieft?" zei Ginny.

Mevrouw Wemel glimlachte alleen maar en zei: "Ik zal het met Arthur overleggen."

Ze overlegden dat als mevrouw Wemel het wist dat ze het dan op tijd liet weten zodat ze dingen konden gaan klaarmaken.

Toen Ron even later weer opzij durfde te kijken keek hij recht in de lachende ogen van Christina "Heb je zin in een wedstrijdje?" verluisterde ze.

Hij voelde zich rood worden "Wat voor wedstrijd?" verluisterde hij terug

"Wedstrijdje in de golfkarretjes, wie het eerst het eind van de oprit bereikt?"

"Oké goed!"

"Wat is goed?" Vroeg William

"Wedstrijdje in de golfkarretjes, wie het eerst de oprit over is."

"Oké ik doe ook mee, Ginny jij ook?" Ginny knikte.

Toen ze alle vier een golf karretje hadden en Julie en William Ginny en Ron hadden uitgelegd hoe het werkte begonnen ze.

"Klaar? DRIE…. TWEE…. EEN… en GO!"

Ze schoten alledrie weg. Ron die het gaspedaal bijna door de vloer van het karretje drukte kwam als eerste over de finish, direct gevolgd door Julie en daarna Ginny, William kwam als laatste aan met takjes in zijn haar, sinds hij in de bosje was gereden en het dus even duurde voor hij verderging. Toen hij aankwam was de rest al uit het karretje gestapt om hem aan te moedigen terwijl hij stapvoets over de finish ging.

Toen zei Julie: "Sinds Ron de winnaar is en mij heeft verslagen vind ik dat hij een beloning verdient." William liep naar haar toe en verluisterde iets in haar oor, ze keek hem even aan en verluisterde iets terug. Hij knikte toen knikte zij ook en liep naar Ron toe. Zijn hersens werkten op volle snelheid, wat ging ze…

Julie was bij hem aangekomen en kuste hem nu op zijn wang. Hij was nog nooit zo snel rood geworden als nu.

Toen draaide ze zich om en liep naar haar karretje, daar aangekomen riep William: "Shit! Trut waarschuw in vervolg." En hij rende ook naar zijn karretje, Ron en Ginny keken elkaar vragend aan maar toen Julie riep: "Wedstrijd terug! Begint… NU!" Renden hun ook naar hun karretje en gingen achter Julie en William aan die net waren weggestoven.

Toen Ron s'avonds in bed lag dacht hij de dag over, hij had het echt erg leuk gehad, ze hadden na de golfkarretjes wedstrijd nog gebowld en gegolfd. Toen moest hij weer denken aan de kus op zijn wang, hij glimlachte en raakte de plek aan waar ze hem gekust had…

* * *

**WN: Dit was dan m'n nog al lange 1e hoofdstuk… het liedje was Dirrty van Christina Aguilera, als je iets aan te merken hebt of een betere titel aub review (Puppyoogjes) Please?**


	2. Uithoringen en zakendiners

**WN: Hoofdst. 2, ietsje korter en ietsje aparter (indien mogelijk), Draco Malfidus word aaibaar, lees maar. **

**Ps. Nog tnx aan de 2 reviewers, ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk ook leuk vinden.

* * *

**

Uithoringen en zakendiners

Die morgen hoorden Fred en George hem uit over 'het lekkere ding van hiernaast'

"George, ze heeft een naam!" zei mevrouw Wemel geërgerd toen ze langsliep terwijl George zei: "Is het stuk net zo mooi van dichtbij."

Ginny kwam erbij zitten met een glimlach van oor tot oor. "Ze heeft hem gekust." Ron werd rood.

"Wat! Heeft ons kleine broertje sjans?"

"Nee, we hielde een wedstrijd en toen ik won kuste ze me op mijn wang, niets bijzonders." murmelde Ron.

"Jah natuurlijk, daarom ben je nu ook tintje tomaat…"

"Fred houd op je broer te plagen!"

"Ja mam!" riep hij naar zijn moeder en verluisterde erachteraan zodat zijn moeder hem niet kon horen: "Hij maakt toch geen kans met ons in de buurt."

"Hallo, is er iemand thuis? De deur stond open en…oh hallo." Julie kwam de kamer binnen lopen.

"Hallo…" Ron werd weer 'tintje tomaat'

Ginny liep naar haar toe. "Hai Julie hoe is het?"

"Oh, prima. Ik kwam eigenlijk even vragen of jullie kwamen of niet…"

Op dat moment drukten Fred en George Ginny opzij: "Aangenaam, ik ben Fred"

"En ik George"

"Jij bent zeker het nieuwe buurmeisje Juliette"

"Erg aangenaam, leuk jullie te ontmoetten, noem met trouwens maar Julie. Ik vind Juliette een beetje euhm… jeweetwel…Romeo en Juliette-achtig."

"Heey Julie, hoe gaat het?"

"Oh hallo mevrouw Wemel, het gaat prima met u?"

"Met mij gaat het ook prima."

"Ik kwam hier om te vragen of uw man het met ons eens was?" zei ze met een glimlach.

Mevrouw Wemel glimlachte ook "Arthur vond het een goed idee dus denk ik dat we komen."

Julie's glimlach werd groter en ze zei: "Dat is geweldig, mijn ouders zeiden dat als u wil u wel meer mensen mee mocht brengen behalve Harry en Hermelien, ze zouden graag meer mensen uit de buurt ontmoetten."

"Mee waarheen?" Fred keek vragend van Julie naar zijn moeder.

"De Weedle's hebben ons uitgenodigd voor een zwembadfeest/barbecue."

"Supervet! Dus wij mogen ook komen?" zei George onschuldig.

"Natuurlijk, als jullie willen mogen jullie komen. By the way mijn ouders denken erover om een karaoke machine te huren, ik hoop dat jullie kunnen zingen."

"Natuurlijk kunnen we zingen."

"Tuurlijk Fred, jij en George kunnen alles of niet?"

"Tuurlijk Gin waarom niet?"

"Ik verheug me er al op. Maar nu moet ik gaan, mijn vader heeft een collega uitgenodigd…."

"Leuk toch."

"Jah geweldig, die lui zijn nog strenger als mijn ouders. En hun zoontje…laten we maar zeggen dat ik hem niet erg graag mag. Nouja doei iedereen, kom nog eens een keer langs oké?" Toen liep ze de deur uit, de jongens gapend achterlatend.

"Shit ze is echt bloedmooi…"

"Echt wel."

"Fred, George houd op met gapen en help me liever met het eten!"

"Julie…. Julie! …JULIE!"

"Huh?...Wat!"

"De Malfidussen komen er zo aan en je draagt nog je spijkerbroek. Doe je galajurk aan, doe wat make-up op en doe alsjeblieft iets met je haar."

"Moet ik echt beneden eten? Mag ik niet op mijn kamer eten ofzo?"

"Nee, kom maar naar beneden, de Malfidussen zijn een erg gerespecteerde volbloed familie. Als medevolbloed moeten we gastvrij zijn."

"Maar ze zijn zo arrogant!"

"JULIE ZEUR NIET EN KLEED JE AAN!"

"Best, uwe hoogheid."

"Zei je wat!"

"Nee hoor mam, ik kom er zo aan!"

Ik stond op van mijn bed, drukte de tv uit en liep naar de kast. "Wat moet ik in godsnaam aandoen, laat ik ze maar eens mooi op hun neus laten kijken." Ik pakte een zwarte halterjurk tot net boven mijn knieën met een diep decolleté.

Toen liep ik naar de kaptafel en stak mijn haar losjes op met twee plukjes langs mijn gezicht. Ik keek tevreden naar mijn spiegelbeeld: "Nu nog make-up." Ik pakte een felrode lippenstift en zilveren glitterende oogschaduw, maakte een lijntje onder mijn ogen en deed mascara op.

"Wat ben jij opgedoft."

"Houd je bek Will!"

"Jezus, geïrriteerd?"

"Hoe zou jij je voelen als je in het vooruitzicht was van een hele avond blikken naar je borsten?"

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Malfidus jr."

"Serieus? Nooit gemerkt."

"Let er maar eens op, het is echt heel erg."

"Je hebt ook niet echt de meest handige jurk aangetrokken als je niet wilt dat ze naar je kijken… Auw, sorry hoor."

Ik had een van de zwarte pumps die ik aan het aantrekken was naar zijn hoofd gegooid. "Ik wil ze gewoon op hun neus laten kijken, weet je nog de laatste keer dat ze bij ons aten? Lucius zei toen dat ik nog wel in een mooie zwaan veranderde, net als mijn moeder."

"En?"

"Dat betekent dus dat hij me lelijk vind."

William draaide zich om met een geïrriteerd "Vrouwen." En liep de kamer uit. Ik stond op en pakte de zwarte pump die eerder William's slaap had geraakt, deed hem aan en liep naar de deur. Net op tijd beneden voor de deurbel.

"Ah Lucius, fijn dat je er bent. Narcissa, altijd word je weer stralender. En Draco, zo groot al weer."

"Goedemiddag Richard, Catherine en William. Waar is je prachtige dochter?" Op dat moment liep ik het balkon op. "Oh, daar is ze, een echte vrouw al zie ik."

Ik glimlachte en liep de trap af, aangegaapt door Draco. Toen ik bij het groepje kwam pakte Lucius mijn hand en kuste hem, net als hij bij m'n moeder had gedaan. "Prettig je weer te zien Juliette."

Ik dwong zichzelf te glimlachen en niet mijn hand aan mijn jurk af te vegen: "U ook meneer Malfidus."

Draco pakte ook haar hand en kuste hem, net als zijn vader had gedaan. Ik knikte naar hem en stapte achteruit: "Als u me even wilt excuseren ik moet nog even iets doen.."

Vader knikte naar me: "Goed, we zien je straks wel aan tafel."

"Bedankt." Toen draaide ik me om en liep naar de keuken. Daar aan gekomen liep ze direct naar de wasbak, ik MOEST haar handen wassen voordat ik kotsneigingen kreeg. Dit beloofde een geweldige avond te worden.

Eenmaal mijn handen gewassen voelde ik een hand op haar schouder en ik draaide me geschrokken om: "Oh Niles jij bent het, ik was bang dat je mijn vader was, of nog erger Malfidus sr."

"Hoe bedoelt u juffrouw?"

"Ach Niles, hoe vaak heb ik je al gezegd dat je me wel Julie mag noemen? Maar ik bedoel dat Malfidus kan doorgaan voor aal, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel?"

"U mag hem niet?"

"Vind je dat raar?"

"Het lijkt me niet verstandig daar op te antwoordden."

"Hihi, oke euhm sorry. Ik weet wel dat je dat niet mag maar toch, ik hoopte dat je het gewoon een keer kon zeggen zodat ik zeker wist dat het niet aan mij lag.."

"Ach juffrouw dat weet u toch wel?"

"Jah oké."

"Juliette?"

"Shit Malfidus jr., maar dat je wegkomt."

Niles liep de keuken uit en ik liep naar een krukje waar ik ging zitten: "Nu komt het op mijn acteertalent aan."

"Julliette, wat doe je hier? We wachten allemaal op je."

Ik draaide me om en keek hem geschrokken aan. "Ga weg!"

"Wat is er?"

"Niets, ga gewoon weg."

"Hey, wat is er toch?" en hij pakte ook krukje en ging naast me zitten.

Thank god voor het feit dat mijn moeder mij drie jaar acteerles heeft laten volgen. "Ik zeg toch niets…"

"Als er niets is doe je niet zo, je kunt het me wel vertellen hoor." Hij keek me bezorgd aan._ Jeez hij was eigenlijk best wel leuk zonder die arrogante blik_……._AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH dat dacht ik NIET, dat was een zwak moment en dat dacht ik niet, hij is trouwens niet eens mijn type. Ik houd niet van blondjes, het staat hem wel…. Weetje ik stop gewoon met denken_

"Neey dat kan ik niet, jij snapt het toch niet."

"Probeer het dan in ieder geval"

_Owwww hij kijkt zow schattig_…_ STOUTE JULIE JE MOCHT NIET MEER DENKEN, WEET JE NOG_.

"En dan vertel je het zeker tegen mijn ouders, dacht het niet."

"Waarom vertrouw je me toch niet?"

"Waarom zou ik je moeten vertrouwen?"

"Goed punt."

"…"

_Sprak hij nou net zichzelf tegen?_ "Euhm… Malfidus?"

"Draco."

"Huh?"

"Noem me maar Draco."

"Ow oké Draco … sorry."

"Waarvoor?"

"Voor zo tegen je uitvallen, ik kan het gewoon niet meer aan."

"Wat?"

"Altijd miss Perfect zijn. Ik haat het!" _Waarom vertelde ik dit, het was waar. Dit was niet de bedoeling, hij mocht dit niet weten… hij trok me tegen zich aan. Hij hield me in zijn armen, wat was hij warm. NEEY NIET DENKEN_…_ Wacht_…_ wel denken maar niet aan hem, hoe kom je hieruit?_

"Ik begrijp het, ik heb precies hetzelfde… ik moet altijd onverschillig zijn, dat wil ik ook niet." _IK HUIL? WAAROM HUIL IK?_

"Dat wist ik niet."

"Ik wist het ook niet van jouw." En toen begon hij heen en weer te wiegen met mij in zijn armen, ik wou dat hij nooit meer losliet. Ik keek naar zijn gezicht en zag dat hij me vertederend aankeek. Misschien had ik me wel in hem vergist. Misschien was Lucius de slechterik. "We moeten weer terug gaan."

"Ja, ze zullen wel op ons wachten." Waarom zei ik dat, ik wilde niet dat hij me losliet. We stonden op en hij streek mijn tranen weg met zijn hand en drukte me nog een keer tegen zich aan. Toen liep hij naar de deur.

"Draco… euhm Malfidus dit is…"

"Nooit gebeurt."

"Exact ja, niemand mag hier ooit over te weten komen, en wij zijn weer gewoon soort van vijanden ofzow..."

"Als je dat maar weet." Hij wierp me nog een charmante glimlach toe en liep de deur uit. Kon ik hem leuk vinden? _NEE! DENK JULIE, JE HEBT GEWOON EEN ZWAK MOMENT EN HIJ SPEELT DAAROP IN, DE ZAK!_

Nadat ik me had opgefrist en zeker wist dat er niets meer van mijn kleine losbandigheid te zien was liep ik de eetkamer binnen en schoof aan tafel, mijn moeder die naast mij zat verluisterde: "Wat was er?"

Even maakte ik oogcontact met Draco…. Euhm Malfidus en toen zei ik: "Niets."

Toen begonnen ze een achterlijk gesprek over modderbloedjes. Op een gegeven moment begon Malfidus sr. Over Perkamentus, het hoofd van Zwijnstein hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus-pocus. Hier zat Malfidus jr. (_Ha, ik zei geen Draco_……_ Shit!_) ook op. Mijn ouders besloten dat dit het goede moment was om aan te kondigen dat Will en ik dit jaar ook naar Zwijnstein gingen. Dit leek me een geweldig iets aangezien Malfidus sr. het hoofd van Zwijnstein (Perkamentus dus) een achterlijke gast vond.

Ik ben erg blij dat ik niet meer naar Infernity (_mijn oude school met een mooie naam en een verrot hoofd_) hoef en Will zo te zien ook (_hij had altijd ruzie met Enfrin 'de trollenkoningin' zoals wij haar maar al te graag noemden_).

Ik verheug me nu al op het nieuwe schooljaar, misschien zit Ron ook wel op Zwijnstein, ik mag hem graag. Hij lijkt me een goede vriend, ook al is hij een beetje verlegen. Zijn broers en daarintegen lijken me de ideale herrieschoppers, ook leuk. Ginny lijkt me een meisje dat haar mannetje staat… hoop ik. En Draco lijkt me ook wel aardig _(als iemand het vraagt zal ik dit altijd hardnekkigontkennen!)_, het blijft een Malfidus, maar toch, de tijd zal het leren…

* * *

**Dit was het alweer, reviews zijn welkom…**


	3. Logé's en verleidingen

**WN: Dis weer een nieuw hoofdstuk, Julie word opgescheept met Malfidus jr. maar vind ze dat wel zo erg? Lees maar…**

**Nog tnx aan de reviewers, blijf reviewen.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logé's en verleidingen

Die dinsdag om 13.45…

"RO-HON ben je nou eindelijk kla-haar?" zei Ginny die (in bikini) geïrriteerd voor zijn deur stond te wachten.

"GODDANK! We dachten dat hij zelfmoord had gepleegd" zei Hermelien (ook in bikini) toen Harry de deur op een kier opende.

Hij keek ze beiden aan en verluisterde zodat Ron het niet kon horen: "Alsjeblieft lach hem niet uit, zijn zwembroek is te klein…" Toen deed hij de deur open (hij was in een lange boxerzwembroek) en stond Ron daar, Ginny en Hermelien liepen naar binnen om Ron onder zijn deken te zien liggen met alleen zijn voeten onder de dekens uit.

Harry draaide zich naar Ron(en had dus niet in de gaten dat Ginny hem in zich opnam…): "Kom er nou maar uit Ron, je ziet er best wel oké uit."

"Ja Ron, zo erg kan het niet zijn" viel Hermelien Harry bij.

"Beloven jullie niet te lachen?"

Hermelien en Ginny knikten en Harry zei: "Dat beloven we…"

"Echt waar!" kwam er onder de dekens vandaan.

Ginny zuchtte en liep naar het bed, ze trok de dekens weg en keek naar Ron: "Wat is er nou mis dan?"

Ron droeg net als Harry een lange bokser zwembroek en het viel bijna niet op dat hij iets te strak was: "HOE BEDOEL JE WAT IS ER MIS? IK ZIE ER BELACHELIJK UIT!" Toen stond hij op en zag je helemaal niet meer dat zijn zwembroek te klein was.

"Je ziet er best wel leuk uit…." Hermelien leek geschrokken van wat ze zelf zei en draaide zich met een rood gezicht om. Ron die ook een rood gezicht had keek haar vragend aan.

Om de stilte te breken zei Ginny: "Wow… ik wist niet dat je een blokjesbuik had…net als jij Harry…"

Harry en Ron keken Ginny vragend aan die zich ook rood omdraaide. "Blokjesbuik?" vroeg Ron.

"Ja, hebben jullie daar nog nooit van gehoord ofzo?" zei Hermelien die haar normale kleur weer terug had gekregen.

Ron en Harry keken haar en zagen toen pas hoe mooi ze eigenlijk was… "Nee!" antwoordden ze tegelijk.

"Dat is een sixpack." Zei Ginny en ze wees naar hun buiken waar je de blokjes duidelijk kon zien.

"Oh…" antwoordde Ron simpelweg.

"GINNY! RON! HARRY! HERMELIEN! KOMEN JULLIE, WE WACHTEN!" kwam mevrouw Wemel's stem van beneden waar iedereen in lange boxerzwembroeken stond, behalve zijzelf, die een badpak had aangetrokken en Patricia (Percy's vriendin) die een bikini droeg. Het viertal liep naar beneden en ging samen met het negental (bestaande uit: meneer en mevrouw Wemel, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Patricia, Fred, George en Leo) wat al benedenstond naar het gigantische landhuis naast de hunne. Eenmaal bij de poort kwamen er 4 golfkarretjes aanscheuren met Niles, William, Julie en Malfidus…. ? De Wemels keken verbaast naar de hoogblonde jongen die vrolijk in het laatste golfkarretje kwam aanscheuren.

Julie die het eerst bij de poort was stapte uit en zei: "Welkom in Villa Weedle, wij zijn blij dat u er bent, kom binnen…" en ze boog.

Toen stapte William ook uit en boog: "Wij hopen dat u het naar uw zin heeft."

Als laatste stapte Niles uit(Malfidus was niet van plan uit te stappen): "De heer en mevrouw wacht op u bij het verwarmde zwembad, pakt u alstublieft een koets en volgt u ons."

Toen rende het drietal naar de wagen van Malfidus en stapte erin terwijl Julie riep: "Wedstrijdje!"

Dat lieten Fred, George en Leo zich niet twee keer zeggen, dus pakten ze een golfkarretje en gingen naast die van de Weedle's, Malfidus en Niles staan. Ron, Harry, Hermelien en Ginny pakten ook een karretje en gingen naast Fred, George en Leo staan. Meneer en mevrouw Wemel, Percy en Patricia pakten het laatste golfkarretje en gingen ook in de lijn staan.

William stond op in het karretje en riep: "IEDEREEN KLAAR! DRIE…. TWEE…. EEN…. GO! En de vier karretjes stoven weg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eerder die dinsdag (zo rond 8.00)…

"JULIE WORD NOU WAKKER!" Mijn moeder stormde voor de tweede keer vanochtend mijn kamer binnen, de eerste keer was een kwartier geleden. "Draco komt al in een half uur." Ze trok de dekens naar beneden en hing ze over de deur zodat ik ze niet weer terug over me heen kon doen.

"Ma-haaam! Ik heb maar een kwartier nodig om klaar te zijn, laat me nog 10 minuutjes liggen." Ik had helemaal geen zin om op te staan omdat ik dan Malfidus jr. zou zien, ik moest er niet aan denken.

Gisteravond riepen mijn ouders Will en mij bij hen in de huiskamer, wat nooit iets goeds betekend, ze vertelden dat Malfidus jr. bij ons zou blijven tot het WK zwerkbal. Zijn ouders hadden een schoolreünie en ze wouden hem niet alleen thuislaten (dat is wel te begrijpen…) dus toen hadden mijn ouders (Grrrrrr…) aangeboden dat hij wel bij ons mocht blijven, ik kon ze wel villen dus heb ik de rest van de avond boos op mijn kamer gezeten.

Toen om zeven uur mijn moeder eten naar boven kwam brengen heb ik haar nog allemaal argumenten gegeven waarom hij niet zou moeten komen… Zoals het zwembadfeest, weet je wat ze toen zei? Ik citeer: "Oh, maar dat is toch dolletjes (hum hum) dan zijn er nog meer bekende mensen voorhem, de Wemels zitten namelijk ook op Zwijnstein." Ik daarin tegen heb zo'n voorgevoel dat de Wemels en de Malfidussen niet erg goede vrienden zijn… Maar wat ik ook zei, ze hield voet bij stuk. En toen ik vroeg waar hij ging slapen werd het nog erger, hij zou in logeerkamer #2 slapen en laat die nou net naast de mijne zitten (jippie… hum hum)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGG!" Mijn moeder had een glas water over mijn hoofd heen gegooid. "WAAROM DOE JE DAT NOU WEER!"

Ze keek me boos aan in haar nette galagewaad en met haar haar mooi opgestoken: "Omdat je niet van dat bed af wilt komen." Zei ze.

"Ja maar nu duurt het nog langer voordat mijn haar zit, aangezien het nat is." Kaatste ik de bal terug.

Dit leek ook net bij haar opgekomen te zijn. "Dan kun je net zo goed douchen, als je dat nog wilt doen zou ik maar snel mijn bed uit gaan…" na dat gezegd te hebben draaide ze zich om en zei nog voor dat ze de deur achter zich sloot: "Ik verwacht je over 25 minuten beneden, aangekleed en wel.

Ik vloekte binnensmonds en ging naar de badkamer die mijn kamer met logeerkamer #2 verbind… Shit, ik moet badkamers met Malfidus jr. delen… weetje Malfidus jr. is best wel lang, ik moet maar eens een bijnaam voor hem gaan bedenken (BUAHAHA). Dit konden nog wel leuke dagen worden…

Toen ik 15 minuten later compleet klaar beneden kwam zag ik mijn moeder verbaast kijken "Ik zei toch dat ik maar 15 minuten nodig had." Toen liep ik langs haar heen naar de keuken waar ik rustig aan mijn ontbijt begon.

Toen ik halverwege was kwam Malfidus jr. de keuken binnenlopen : "Hey, daar is mijn favoriete brunette…"

Ik keek hem verbaast aan: "Vanwaar die vrijpostigheid Blondie?" _Oeh, leuke bijnaam!Die houd ik: BLONDIE KIJK UIT! BUAHAHA_...

"Ach sinds we samen in een huis gingen wonen dacht ik dat we die formaliteiten wel konden laten vallen." Onderbrak hij mijn vrolijke gemijmer (hum hum).

Ik stond op en liet mijn halve ontbijt op de keukentafel achterliet en liep naar hem toe, toen ik vlak voor hem stond kruiste ik mijn armen voor mijn borst: "Was je vriendinnetje niet ook een brunette, Blondie?" Hij keek me verbaast aan alsof hij dacht dat ik hem ging slaan ofzo. HA! Wie is hier nu een watje? "Wie? Oh, je bedoeld Trèsor? Die heb ik gedumpt, ze werd me te opdringerig." En hij kreeg een arrogante grijns die ik het liefst van zijn gezicht af had geslagen. Volgens mij zag hij dat ik pissig begon te worden want zijn grijns werd breder.

"Wat sta je te grijnzen Blondie? Trouwens, er zit iets tussen je tanden, daarzo." En ik wees bij mezelf een plekje aan, hij had niets maar het was geweldig om zijn gezicht te zien betrekken.

"Wat!" vroeg hij paniekerig

"Je hebt iets tussen je tanden Blondie." Antwoordde ik rustig.

Hij streek over de plek die ik aanwees: "Is het weg?"

"Nee"

Hij streek nog eens: "En nu?"

"Nee"

"En nu?"

"Nope"

"Nu dan?"

"Nog niet, laat mij eens." SHIT, wat zei ik nou? Nu moest ik aan zijn gebit zitten… IEW! Hij keek me inschattend aan en ik gaf hem een arrogante glimlach: "Wat? Bang voor een meisje?"

Dit leek hem iets te doen en hij grijnsde weer: "Zou ik dat moeten zijn?"

Ik grijnsde ook…_Waarom grijns ik?_: "Misschien wel… Nou doe je mond open dan kan ik kijken." Hij opende zijn mond en ik krabde even op zijn tand.

_Wat heeft hij mooie witte tanden_…_ Shit, ga ik weer net als vorige week. Damn, die ogen zijn ook mooi_… _Ik staar in zijn ogen en hij staart terug_..._ WTF? Hij slaat zijn armen om mijn heen, SHIT! Ik ben verliefd... SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! DUW HEM WEG JULIE, DUW HEM WEG, JE KUNT HET WEL KOM OP, OH NEE, HIJ KOMT DICHTERBIJ... HIJ GAAT ME ZOENEN AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGG... _

Ik legde mijn hand op zijn borstbeen en duwde hem voorzichtig weg: "Niet doen…" verluisterde ik tegen mijn schoenen.

Hij tilde mijn hoofd op en keek in mijn ogen. Toen knikte hij: "Waar is mijn kamer?"

"…" Ik gaf hem een vragende blik.

"Ik zal toch ergens moeten slapen." Zei hij met een grijns.

"Oh ja, als je even wacht, ik pak nog ff iets van mijn ontbijt mee." Toen draaide ik me om en pakte een stuk toast, dronk mijn glas sinasappelsap snel leeg en gebaarde hem mij te volgen: "Ik denk dat Niles of Jeffrey je spullen al wel op je kamer heeft gezet." mompelde ik met een mond vol toast.

Blondie grinnikte…

"Wat!" vroeg ik verontwaardigt

"Je praat met volle mond en ik versta er niets van." Grinnikte hij.

Ik slikte mijn hap met moeite door: "Jij was degene die de formaliteiten wilde droppen, ik niet, en ik zei dat Niles of Jeffrey je spullen al wel op je kamer heeft gezet."

Hij grijnsde: "Ja, ik zei formaliteiten, niet manieren…"

Ik gaf hem een woedende blik, zei: "We zijn er!" en gooide de deur open.

Hij liep de kamer in en ging op het bed zitten: "Deze kamer is wel oké geloof ik."

Ik ging voor hem staan en zei spottend: "Volgens mij gaan het naar jou standaard nog beter worden… Wij moeten een badkamer delen."

Ik dacht dat zijn gezicht in tweeën spleet, jammer genoeg grijnsde hij alleen maar erg breed. "Het word inderdaad nog beter."

"Haal jij je maar niets in je hoofd Blondie, er zit een non-magisch slot op, dus er is geen manier om de deur open te krijgen, tenzij je hem eruit wilt blazen." Grijnsde ik terug.

Hij trok me naast zich op het bed en begon me te kietelen. "Hihihi.. houd… hihi… haha… op… Blondie." Zei ik met lange adempauzes tussendoor.

Hij lachte: "Waarom zou ik, het is wel grappig zo…"

"Omdat de situatie zich zo kan keren…" lachte ik gemeen terug en in een vloeiende beweging zat ik boven op hem (vraag niet hoe) en was hem aan het kietelen.

"JULIE BITCH GA VAN ME AF!" schreeuwde hij tussen het lachen door.

"Geef me een goede reden." Zei ik gemeen.

"DAN MAG JE MET ME UIT!" gilde hij buiten adem.

Ik grijnsde weer: "En wie zegt dat ik dat wil, ik zei een GOEDE reden."

Toen ik even mijn handen stil hield zodat hij even kon ademen zei hij: "Best… dan zal ik beloven…. je niet… in de badkamer te storen…"

"Ja, maar wie zegt dat ik dat wil…" zei ik terwijl ik mijn wenkbrauwen suggestief optrok.

Hij keek me inschattend aan en ik probeerde mijn gezicht zo goed als ik kon strak te houden: "Wat nou Blondie, geschokt?"

Toen glimlachte hij: "Nee, eerder prettig verrast…"

Na die zin hield ik het niet meer en viel lachend naast hem op het bed neer, hij keek me aan alsof ik waanzinnig was. "Wat lach je nou?"

Ik hikte en ging rechtop zitten: "Je dacht toch niet dat ik serieus was?"

Toen begon hij ook te grinniken en merkte ik dat hij net zo hard met mij aan het ouwehoeren was geweest…

Op dat moment stapte mijn moeder binnen terwijl wij met zijn tweeën dubbel op het bed lagen van het lachen. "Julie, kun je helpen met de voorbereidingen voor vanmiddag?... Ow…"

We waren beiden abrupt opgehouden met lachen en ik zag mijn moeder verschrikt naar ons kijken, toen begon ze te glimlachen en zei: "Als je klaar bent kun je misschien even helpen…"

Blondie grinnikte en zei: "We zijn hier wel klaar geloof ik…" en toen wierp hij een blik op mijn outfit…. _Waar kijkt hij naar? Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! _Mijn truitje was omhoog gekropen en mijn navelpiercing was te zien. Ik trok hem snel weer naar beneden met een waarschuwende blik op Blondie.

Toen kreeg ik een idee: "Mam, Bl… euhm Draco… (ril, ril) heeft aangeboden ook te helpen…" Ik hoorde hem een verontwaardigd geluidje maken achter mijn rug, maar besloot daar geen aandacht aan te besteden.

Mijn moeders gezicht leek op te lichten: "Zou je dat echt willen Draco?"

Hij gaf me een woedende blik en ik gaf hem een gemene glimlach terug(wel zodat mijn moeder het niet zou zien), toen glimlachte hij naar mijn moeder en zei: "Maar natuurlijk mevrouw Weedle…"

Maar ik was nog niet klaar: "Mam, is het dan goed als ik me even ga omkleden? Dan kan Draco (RIL) misschien wel met jou meelopen?"

Jammer genoeg had Blondie andere ideeën: "Ik wil anders ook wel hier wachten, dan kan ik uitpakken terwijl Julie zich omkleed…"

Mijn moeder leek het met hem eens te zijn en knikte: "Dan zie ik jullie over ongeveer een half uur wel beneden, vergeet niet alvast jullie zwemkleding aan te doen."

Toen draaide ze zich om en liep de kamer uit, de deur ging achter haar dicht en ik hoorde iets achter me grommen: "Jij… jij…"

Ik draaide me naar hem om en zei: "Ik ga me omkleden, veel plezier met uitpakken. En je hebt mijn moeder gehoord, vergeet niet je zwemkleding aan te doen…" Toen draaide ik me om, liep naar de deur van de badkamer die onze kamers verbond en liep de badkamer door, naar mijn kamer.

Ik besloot mijn donkerbruine bikini met kralen aan te doen, daaroverheen trok ik mijn spijkerrokje en een legergroen T-shirtje aan. Toen ik mijn bikini aanhad zette ik mijn radio aan, Chistina Aguilera met Aint no other man!

_**Do your thang honey!**_

Ik begon te dansen terwijl ik mijn kleren aan probeerde te doen, da's eigenlijk best wel moeilijk…

**_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
That everytime I see you everything starts making sense. _**

Do your thang honey!

Ik draaide de radio iets zachter en begon mee te zingen.****

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Do your thang honey!

Op dit punt zong ik op volle sterkte. Waardoor ik de deur niet achter me open hoorde gaan.****

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (dooo).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul (soul), you got class.(class)  
You got style your bad ass (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

Op dit moment liep ik naar mijn bed en ging erop staan.

**_  
You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest_**

_(Wow die lukte goed YEY!)_

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - yeah -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass (don't you know!)  
Ain't no other man it's true (ooh)  
Ain't no other man but you.

Hier maakte ik een buiging en sprong van mijn bed af...

"Wow…" Blondie stond in de deuropening te klappen.

Ik werd compleet rood: "Wat doe jij hier?"

Hij grijnsde: "Ik wist niet dat je kon dansen én zingen. By the way ik ben klaar, waarom moest ik eigenlijk m'n zwembroek aantrekken?"

"We hebben vanmiddag een zwembadfeest…" zei ik terwijl ik weer mijn normale kleur terug kreeg.

"Met z'n vijven?"

"Neey duh, onze buren komen ook. Hoezo blond?" En ik stak m'n tong naar hem uit.

"Oh, oke…"

"Laten we maar naar beneden gaan, mijn moeder heeft hulp nodig, remember?" Hij knikte en we liepen de trap af naar de hal waar mijn moeder het personeel instructies gaf: "Niles jij zorgt voor het eten gesnopen?"

Niles knikte: "Goed mevrouw."

Toen zag ze ons: "Ah.. Julie, kun je even naar buiten gaan, volgens mij sloopt je broer de karaoke machine… Draco, als je wilt mag je haar wel helpen. Stuur je William naar binnen aub."

Ik knikte: "Goed mam, k zal kijken of hij nog te redden is." En ik liep naar buiten met Blondie op mijn hielen.

Will zat op het verhoogde terras over de karaoke machine gebogen: "Oculus reparo! Oculus reparo! OCULUS REPARO!"

Ik rende naar hem toe: "Will wat doe je!"

Hij keek op: "Thank god, Julie. Hij doet ut niet…"

"Heb je de stekker in het stopcontact gedaan?"

Hij keek me vragend aan, toen ging er een lichtje branden: "SHIT! De stekker…"

Ik klopte hem op zijn schouder: "Laat mij maar, ga mam maar helpen…"

Hij knikte en liep naar binnen terwijl ik me over de karaoke machine boog, de stekker pakte en hem in het stopcontact deed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Blondie sprong gillend achteruit toen ineens alles op volle sterkte aanging.

Ik keek hem lachend aan: "Bang voor de grote, boze, karaoke machine?"

"Nee, ik schrok gewoon een beetje." Zei hij met een arrogante blik in zijn ogen.

"Yeah right, Blondie dream on.."

"WAT GEBEURDE ER!" Mijn moeder kwam hysterisch naar buiten rennen.

"Draco schrok een klein beetje van de karaoke machine.." zei ik spottend

"Oh, oké gaat het weer?"

"Natuurlijk mevrouw."Zei hij tegen mijn moeder, die knikte en weer naar binnen liep.

"Kun je helpen!" vroeg ik hem geïriteerd toen hij daar zo'n 20 minuten had staan niets doen.

"Best, vertel maar wat ik moet doen."

Dit was een veel te mooie kans dus draaide ik me op mijn rug en zei in mijn meest sexy stem: "Kus me."

Zijn gezicht was onbetaalbaar, hij was compleet rood en het leek of zijn ogen uit zijn kassen zouden rollen. Wat natuurlijk niet raar was aangezien ik alleen nog maar mijn bikini aanhad. "Wa… wa… wat?"

"Je verstond me toch wel? Kus me." Zei ik met een knipoog.

"Je wilt… je.. je …. wilt dat ik je kus?"

Ik lachte: "Nee natuurlijk niet, geef me dat blad eens aan wat naast je ligt."

Hij leek weer adem te halen en gaf me de gebruiksaanwijzing voor het tafeltje dat bij de karaokeset zat. Ik keek op het blad en schoof weer onder het tafeltje. Toen ik hem af had zaten we allebei aan de rand van het zwembad in onze zwemkleding, hij droeg een lange boxerzwembroek. Ik moest toegeven dat hij er goed uitzag.

"Weetje, je zit onder het vuil."

Ik keek hem verbaast aan: "Jij ook, vind je het raar?"

Hij keek inschattend en zei: "Nee, eigenlijk niet."

"Er is maar een manier om het eraf te krijgen…" Ik kreeg weer een idee (ze zouden mij moeten verbieden te denken, echt waar…)

"En dat is?"

Ik stond op en zei: "Sta eens op." Blondie stond op en ik grijnsde: "Das een grote fout…" Hij keek me geschokken aan, ik duwde hem in het zwembad en sprong er zelf achteraan. Dit kon nog wel leuk worden…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dat was weer een (lang) hoofdstuk, niet echt de bedoeling maarja. Volgende keer ga ik nog verder met het zwembadfeest…**


	4. Zoensessies en vals spelen

**WN: Miss btje kort hoofdstuk maar ik wou toch iets posten, het zwembadfeest laat nog ff op zich wachten. Dat komt volgende keer, deze keer: William is de pineut…**

**Nog ff een bedankje aan mijn reviewers BEDANKT!**

**p.s. beeld je niet te veel in bij de titel… :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**-- Ik stond op en zei: "Sta eens op." Blondie stond op en ik grijnsde: "Dat was een grote fout…" Hij keek me geschrokken aan, ik duwde hem in het zwembad en sprong er zelf achteraan. Dit kon nog wel leuk worden…--**_

Zoensessies en vals spelen

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Julie jij BITCH, kijk eens naar mijn haaaaaaaaar!" Blondie kwam geschokt boven water.

Ik keek naar hem en grijnsde: "Je ziet er zo veel beter uit, zonder al die gel in je haar." Zijn haar hing losjes rond zijn gezicht in plaats van strak naar achteren. Om hem extra te plagen zwom ik naar hem toe en maakte het nog ietsje erger door de war. _Outch hij ziet er leuk uit zo... WTF was dat? _

Ik voelde iets langs mijn dij gaan. Toen realiseerde ik mij dat het Blondie was die zijn armen om mijn middel had geslagen en mij naar zich toetrok: "Weet je ik euhm…" Ik keek toe hoe hij worstelde met wat hij wou zeggen "Ik… ik... vind euhm…"

Na hem even te laten lijden besloot ik hem maar te helpen dus legde ik mijn vinger over zijn lippen: "Ssssssst" en ik glimlachte, hij glimlachte terug en trok me nu helemaal tegen hem aan.

Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en hij verluisterde: "Ik vind je leuk." Toen kwam hij dichterbij, alles ging in slowmotion en ik sloot mijn ogen.

Net toen mijn lippen bijna de zijne raakten ging de buitendeur open en werden we beiden opgeschrikt. We lieten elkaar geschrokken los en zwommen naar de rand van het bad.

William liep naar ons toe en trok hielp me uit het bad. Toen ik stond drukte hij een handdoek in mijn hand en verluisterde: "Ik heb toch niets romantisch verpest?"

Ik keek hem geïrriteerd aan: "Ach explodeer." Toen liep hij naar Blondie die zelf op de kant was geklommen en gaf hem ook een handdoek.

Ik keek expres niet naar de twee jongens en zei: "Ik ga naar boven kijken of ik nog wat model in mijn haar kan krijgen."

En zonder om te kijken liep ik naar mijn kamer toe en plofte op mijn rug op mijn bed. Ik kon de blokjes in zijn buik nog op de mijne voelen drukken en ik voelde nog steeds zijn armen om mij heen. _Waarom moet Will altijd alles verpesten? Waarom? WAAROM! Ik haat hem. _

_Maar Blondie heeft wel gezegd dat hij me leuk vind... Al weet ik niet of dat iets betekend uit zijn mond. Ik bedoel hij is een womanizer, wat moet ik van hem verwachten? Misschien is het ook wel beter zo... _Ik streek nog een keer over mijn buik om het heerlijke gevoel te laten verdwijnen, stond op van mijn bed, kamde mijn haren en deed ze in een staart.

Hierna liep ik naar beneden waar mijn moeder mij al stond op te wachten: "Ze zullen er zo aankomen, kun jij samen met Niles, William en Draco met de golfkarretjes naar de poort rijden?"

Ik knikte: "Tuurlijk, waar zijn ze?"

"Ze wachten op je bij de golfkar parkeerplaats."

Ik knikte nog eens en liep naar de golfkar parkeerplaats waar het drietal, zoals gezegd, op mij wachtte: "Hé, hé eindelijk…"

Ik keek William grijnzend aan: "Zin in geouwehoer heer William?"

Hij grijnsde terug: "En wat mijn beste juffrouw Juliette had u dan in gedachten?"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, wat krijg ik ervoor als ik mijn plannen met jullie deel mijn beste heren?" antwoordde ik terwijl mijn grijns steeds groter werd.

"Ah, daar kom ik in actie. Als u uw plannen met ons deelt zal ik u rijkelijk belonen." Viel Blondie Will bij.

"En waarmee, als ik vragen mag, wou u dat dan doen heer Blondie. Zoals u waarschijnlijk al weet heb ik aan geld geen behoefte." Zei ik terwijl ik mijn aandacht op hem richtte.

"Dat is overduidelijk" zei hij terwijl hij naar mijn gouden navelpiercing wees waar een viertal strasdiamanten in verwerkt zat (Ik droeg deze nooit maar aangezien de rest zilver was en deze de enige was die bij mijn bikini paste had ik deze vanochtend ingedaan)

Hij vervolgde: "Maar volgens mij heeft u het verkeerd meegekregen juffrouw Juliette, ik had het namelijk niet over geld." En hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen suggestief op exact zoals ik dat had gedaan, een paar uur geleden.

Ik keek hem schattend aan en maakte toen mijn gezicht blank: "Ik heb werkelijk geen idee waarover u het dan zou moeten hebben heer Blondie."

Het was geweldig om hem te zien worstelen, hij wou het zeggen maar niet waar Niles en Will bijstonden, Gewoonweg geweldig! Ik had hem stil gekregen! Yey!

Toen sprak Niles: "Juffrouw en jongeheren, ik geloof dat onze gasten aan komen lopen..."

Nu zagen ook wij een groep mensen langs het hek lopen, ik zei snel tegen de rest: "Laten we ze stangen! Speel met me mee oké?" ze knikten en ik rende naar de golfkarretjes met de rest op mijn hielen. We stapten in en scheurden weg.

Ik kwam als eerste bij de poort en sprong uit het golfkarretje: "Welkom in Villa Weedle, wij zijn blij dat u er bent, kom binnen…" en ik boog naar onze gasten... _Shit man, Ron zag er goed uit, net als zijn broers. Harry en die andere jongens ook... Blondie en Will hebben concurrentie BUAHAHAHAHA!_

William die vlak na mij was aangekomen stapte ook uit zijn golfkar en boog ook: "Wij hopen dat u het naar uw zin heeft."

Hierna stapte Niles uit die zei: "De heer en mevrouw wacht op u bij het verwarmde zwembad, pakt u alstublieft een koets en volgt u ons."

Toen renden we met z'n drieën naar Blondie's golfkar terwijl ik riep: "Wedstrijdje!"

Terwijl de rest zich over de drie andere golfkarretjes verdeelde werd er in ons karretje een stille ruzie over het stuur gehouden, Blondie won.

Nadat iedereen een golfkarretje had ging Will staan en riep: "IEDEREEN KLAAR! DRIE…. TWEE…. EEN…. GO!" En we stoven weg...

Wij lagen aan kop en Blondie was hier redelijk goed in moest ik toegeven. Ik zat naast hem en Will en Niles achter ons. We waren er bijna…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wat ben ik aan het doen! IK, Draco Lucius Malfidus... ben aan het racen tegen de Wemels en Sint Potter? IN GOLFKARRETJES? WTF? Ik ben wel erg diep gezonken. Wat vader wel niet zou denken als hij me nu zou zien. Maar voor haar doe ik het. _

Ik keek snel naast me en Julie gaf me een stralende glimlach. _Ik zou alles voor haar doen... WTF, IK ben een Malfidus, zij zou alles voor mij moeten doen._

"Blondie kijk voor je!" Ik merkte dat ik naar haar aan het staren was geweest en de wagen slingerde. Ik kon hem nog net op de baan houden en zag Potter, Griffel, Wemel en de Wezelin langs me heen schieten in hun karretje... No way dat hun gingen winnen... Ik drukte iets harder op het gaspedaal en we schoten vooruit zo langs het heilige drietal en de Wezelin terug naar de eerste plaats.

Ik hoorde Niles geschrokken naar adem happen en William een raar piepgeluid maken, volgens mij vonden ze dit niet echt zo grappig. Julie daar in tegen zat naast me te gieren van het lachen terwijl naar lucht hapte zei ze: "Kan dit achterlijke karretje nog harder dan?"

Ik probeerde haar vragend aan te kijken en tegelijkertijd op de weg te letten, ze leek het te zien en bewoog met haar ogen naar iets wat ze in haar rechterhand hield. Ik kon het niet goed zien omdat ik ook op de weg moest letten en gebaarde dat ik het niet kon zien. Ze tilde haar hand op en ik zag dat ze een toverstok vasthield. Toen besefte ik dat zij degene was die 'dit achterlijke karretje die boost had gegeven. Ze gebaarde dat ik het stuur los moest laten en na haar vertwijfeld aan te kijken liet ik los en het karretje ging nog harder rijden.

Toen we bijna aan het eind van de oprit waren gebaarde ze dat ik het stuur weer vast moest pakken en ze liet het golfkarretje langzamer rijden. Op het moment dat het weer op de normale snelheid voor zo'n karretje reden gebaarde ze met haar toverstok en voelde ik dat ik weer controle over het stuur kreeg. _Shit die meid kan buiten school toveren. Ze is nog maar 14, hoe? Dat mag toch nog niet? Ik zal het haar later wel vragen. _

We stopten bij het buitenzwembad en stapten uit de golfkar, William en Niles stonden te shaken op hun benen. Toen Julie het zag begon ze weer te lachen.

Even later waren de andere karretjes ook gestopt en hoorde ik een van de oudere Wemel-kinderen William vragen hoe kwam dat het karretje zo snel ging. William had het echter te druk met niet overgeven dat hij alleen zijn schouders ophaalde en naar binnen rende.

Julie keek over mijn schouder mee: "Weet je, volgens mij kan hij niet zo goed tegen hoge snelheden." Ze keek me aan en we moesten beiden lachen.

Toen liep ze naar de Wemels plus aanhang en vroeg ze hen te volgen of zoals zij het stelde 'Volg mij maar aangezien Will een ietsie pietsie bang is voor hoge snelheden en waarschijnlijk stopt bij de badkamer' Na dit gezegd te hebben draaide ze zich om en liep naar haar ouders. Als zij niet bij zwadderich ingedeeld word weet ik het ook niet meer...

Nadat iedereen aan elkaar was voorgesteld kwam William terug die natuurlijk ook weer voorgesteld moest worden. Toen hij naar de groep toe liep kwam Julie naar mij: "Hoe ken jij de Wemels?"

Ik keek haar vragend aan: "Hoe weet jij dat ik de Wemel's ken?"

Ze keek even aarzelend achterom en zei toen vastbesloten: "Fred vroeg wat 'die Malfidus' hier deed"

"Ja, ik ken de Wemels. Ze zitten ook op Zwijnstein." Zei ik iets bitterder dan ik eigenlijk wou.

"Jullie mogen elkaar niet echt hè? Hoe komt dat?" ze keek me vragend aan.

Ik draaide me om en liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde ligstoel en ging daar zitten, ik gebaarde haar naast mij te gaan zitten toen ze eenmaal zat begon ik: "De Wemels zijn een bloedzuivere toverfamilie... Ze euhm... ze zijn..." Waarom was dit zo moeilijk om aan haar te vertellen? "Ze zijn een van de grootste bloedverraders mogelijk..." Zo dat was eruit.

Ze keek me geschrokken aan: "Hoezo?"

"Griffel ze euhm... ze is een modderbloedje."

Haar reactie was apart, om het zo maar te zeggen... Ze begon te lachen, ze lag dubbel en van het ene op het andere moment was ze serieus en ging ze rechtop zitten: "Jij beweert dat mensen bloedverraders zijn als ze met euhm... mensen als Hermelien omgaan?"

Ik knikte, dat is mij geleerd ja. _Waarom kan ik niet gewoon zeggen ja dat vind ik, waarom heb ik het gevoel dat ik haar dan beledig?_

Ze keek me inschattend aan: "Door wie?"

"Door mijn vader... eigenlijk door iedereen in mijn familie."

Ze zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd: "Belachelijk, hpfffrt." En ze begon gewoon weer te lachen. Toen ging ze weer rechtop zitten en knipperde een paar keer geschrokken met haar ogen: "William Cyrus Weedle hou onmiddellijk op met mij beheksen!" waarna ze zich woedend omdraaide en haar broer ontwapende.

Hierna stond ze op en liep naar hem toe met getrokken toverstok. William lag geschrokken op het terras: "Het was maar een geintje..."

Toen ze voor hem stond stak ze haar hand naar hem uit: "Weet ik toch..." antwoordde ze met een lach in haar stem daarna vervolgde ze iets dreigender: "Flik het nog eens en dan doe ik het wel.

Hij pakte haar hand en ze trok hem omhoog.

De Wemels gaapten haar aan, en ik hoorde de nerd van de familie, volgens mij heet hij Percy, tegen zijn moeder zeggen: "Jij zei dat ze dreuzels waren..."

Ondertussen had William zijn toverstok weer opgeraapt en in de zak van zijn zwembroek gestoken. Mevrouw Weedle stond op en begon: "Welkom iedereen, ik ben erg blij dat jullie gekomen zijn. Het eten staat aan de andere kant van het zwembad, er is een karaoke machine en jullie mogen natuurlijk zwemmen. Veel plezier!"

**Zo lieve lezers, dit was het dan alweer. #werpt kushandje# Vergeet niet te reviewen! #knipoog#**


	5. Geen mannen, wel drank

**AN: Het was wel zo lang geleden dat ik hier wat gepost heb dat ik dacht: Ach laat ik maar weer eens wat schrijven, het is niet lang maar ik vond het een goed moment om te stoppen. Het spijt me dat ik zo lang niet geschreven heb (68 dagen :$) Heel, heel sorry hiervoor. **

**Nog TNX aan mijn reviewers en veel plezier met lezen.**

**x Anne**

Geen mannen, wel drank

Dinsdag 17.30

"Wat willen jullie op de barbecue?" Julie kwam drijfnat naar ons toe huppelen, ik keek naast me en zag een drijfnatte Harry, Ron en Hermelien.

"Ik wil graag een hamburger." Zei Harry.

"Doe mij maar een speklap" zei Ron.

Hermelien twijfelde: "Ik weet niet, wat neem jij Ginny?"

Ze keek me aan en ik antwoordde: "Ik wil ook graag een hamburger."

Hermelien knikte en zei: "Doe mij er dan ook maar een."

"Dus een speklap en drie hamburgers?" We knikte en ze draaide zich om naar haar vader en pa die met z'n tweeën voor de gigantische barbecue stonden. "Pap?!"

Hij draaide zich om: "Ja!?"

"Drie hamburgers en een speklap!"

Meneer Weedle knikte en ging verder met zijn gesprek met pa terwijl hij de hamburgers en de speklap op de barbecue legde.

"Dus? Wat vinden jullie ervan?" vroeg Julie bij ons ging zitten en net deed alsof ze niet zag hoe Ron en Harry haar in zich opnamen. Ik kon niet geloven dat ze haar mooi vonden, ze was gewoon…

"Leuk!" beantwoordde Hermelien haar vraag.

Ze grijnsde: "Oké dan!" Toen werd ze serieus: "Ginny, Hermelien kan ik jullie even spreken?"

We knikten en liepen achter haar aan naar binnen. Toen we binnen waren draaide ze zich naar ons om met een grijns van oor tot oor: "Euhm… Ik zal maar meteen met de deur in huis vallen…" Hermelien knikte en ik keek haar vragend aan en ze ging verder: "Ik vind het eerlijk gezegd nogal saai en euhm… ik vroeg me af of jullie euhm… samen-met-mij-willen-karaoke-zingen."

Ik verstond echt niets van wat ze zei maar Hermelien grijnsde en zei: "Graag, maar ik kan niet zingen..."

Toen begreep ik wat ze had gevraagd: "Echt wel, Hermelien, jij kunt juist erg goed zingen!"

Hermelien bloosde en ik draaide me naar Julie: "Tuurlijk willen we meezingen." Dit was dé kans om indruk te maken op haar superlekkere broer en natuurlijk Harry.

Zodoende zaten we zo'n tien minuten later in de woonkamer op de bank nog te overleggen welk lied we zouden doen, Julie wou een up-tempo nummer doen om alles op gang te krijgen en daar waren Hermelien en ik het wel mee eens.

"Gin, wat stel jij voor?" Hermelien en Julie keken me vragend aan. Ik dacht hardop na: "We moeten iets hebben wat we met drie kunnen zingen, right?" Ze knikten.

"Misschien iets van de Sugababes." stelde ik voor. Julie knikte: "Die hebben mooie nummers maaruh, de mooiste zijn ballads… Ey, misschien kunnen we wel iets van de Pussycat Dolls doen?"

Hermelien keek bedachtzaam: "Maar die zijn met zes."

Ik dacht na: "Jawel maar we kunnen wel gewoon iedereen twee stemmen toekennen..."

Hermelien knikte "Oke, dan word het dus de Pussycat Dolls. Welk nummer?"

"I don't need a man." zeiden ik en Julie tegelijk.

Hermelien hield verdedigend haar handen op: "Oké, oké, geen reden om zo opgefokt te doen..."

We besloten dat ik Melody en Carmit zou doen, Hermelien zou Kimberly en Ashley nemen en Julie zou dan Nicole en Jessica doen.

Zo'n half uur later stonden Hermelien en ik op het podium en Julie stond bij de karaoke machine samen met Malfidus. Ze legde hem uit wat hij moest doen en stelde zelf alvast het nummer in en vertelde Malfidus op welke knop hij moest drukken om het nummer te starten.

Malfidus knikte en Julie liep naar ons toe en ging ook klaar staan. In het overige half uur hadden we een dansje ingestudeerd, ons omgekleed en wat gegeten dus nu ging het echt gebeuren.

Julie verluisterde: "Klaar allemaal?" Hermelien knikte nerveus terwijl ze het rokje wat ze van Julie had geleend recht streek, ik trok mijn shirtje nog even goed en knikte ook. Julie gebaarde naar Malfidus die op de knop drukte en de muziek begon...

We begonnen te bewegen en alles voelde erg natuurlijk en Julie begon te zingen:

_**"I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it on up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused"**_

Ik en Hermelien vielen bij:

_**"The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you"**_

Dit voelde gewoon goed, Julie stond heel zelfverzekerd vooraan in het midden en ze gebaarde ons erbij te komen en toen deden we samen het refrein:

_**"I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around"**_

Zo ging het het hele lied door en we werden alledrie steeds zelfverzekerder, het leek daardoor ook steeds makkelijker te gaan. Toen we klaar waren kregen we een overweldigend applaus van alle aanwezigen. Zelfs Malfidus klapte, al denk ik meer dat het voor Julie was maar toch. Ik voelde me zo goed.

Een uur ofzo later gingen mijn ouders, die van Julie en Will, Bill, Charlie, Percy en Patricia naar ons huis om 'dingen te bespreken' Niles en de rest van de staf ging naar binnen zodat wij alleen buiten waren.

William liep naar de hapjestafel, schoof het tafelkleed opzij en haalde een paar flessen alcohol onder de tafel vandaan: "Wie wil er wat drinken?"

**Dit was het dan, nogmaals sorry voor de lange wachttijd. Ik zal proberen het volgende hoofdstuk sneller te posten… Vergeet aub niet te reviewen. :) Please??? #puppyoogjes#**

**x Anne**


	6. Flesje draaien en mysterieuze kisten

**AN: Na mijn blunder van vorige keer (68 dagen hebben jullie gewacht) heb ik maar besloten deze keer sneller en meer te typen dus hier is het volgende hoofdstuk (snel hè :) )**

**Dit hoofdstuk is het hoofdstuk waar ik al tijden naar toe leef, maar ik zat vast met het vorige hoofdstuk dus kon ik hier niet mee verder. Nu is het eindelijk gelukt. (Yay me!) Het zal een groot deel van het verhaal uitmaken en eindelijk is het er :)**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden, nog bedankt aan Love Fantasy voor het reviewen van het vorige hoofdstuk.**

**X Anne**

Flesje draaien en mysterieuze kisten

Dinsdag 21.00

Na zo'n 3 glazen WKD en 1 breezer liep ik giechelend naar Blondie toe: "Hey schat, hoe gaat het?"

Hij keek me vragend aan terwijl hij een slok van zijn bier dronk: "Julie, ben je dronken?"

Ik grinnikte: "Ney, natuurlijk niet, hoe kom je daar nou weer bij dan?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op: "Gewoon, kun je in een rechte lijn lopen?"

Ik gaf hem een alleswetende blik en liep in een perfect rechte lijn over het terras en weer terug: "Nou blij?" vroeg ik hem geïrriteerd.

Hij knikte en trok me naar zich toe: "Meer dan dat..."

Ik grijnsde naar hem: "Jij ben ook niet dronken hè?" zei ik sarcastisch toen ik zijn alcoholadem rook.

Hij grijnsde en zei: "Misschien wel, maar misschien ook niet."

Ik stond op en trok hem overeind: "Ga jij eens in een rechte lijn lopen dan."

Hij gaf mij ook een alleswetende blik en zwieberde over het terras. Ik grinnikte en zei: "Blondie, jij gaat naar bed."

Hij keek me smekend aan: "Pleeeaaaaaaase nog heel eventjes?"

Ik keek naar de rest die er nog zat: Fred, George en Leo zaten in de hoek te smiespelen, volgens mij waren ze plannen aan het bedenken hoe ze de school op stelten konden zetten. Ze hadden zo'n 4 biertjes op als ik het goed had. Maar leken er wel tegen te kunnen, ze waren misschien een beetje aangeschoten maar verder niet.

Even verderop zaten Hermelien en Ginny samen te giechelen, ik had er de hele tijd bij gezeten en Ginny was met haar tweede breezer bezig en Hermelien zat nog steeds met het lege flesje van haar eerste breezer in de hand. Ze waren gewoon melig, absoluut niet dronken.

Nog een eindje verderop zaten Will, Harry en Ron, ze waren verwikkeld in een heftige discussie over zwerkbal. Over Will hoefde ik me niet druk te maken, die was na een krat bier en 4 flessen WKD nog niet dronken. Harry en Ron daarintegen maakte ik me meer zorgen over, ze kwamen aardig aangeschoten over, vooral Ron.

"Oeps, sorry." Blondie was tegen me aangevallen. Ik pakte hem vast en zette hem voorzichtig op een van de tuinstoelen neer: "Blijf zitten oké?"

Hij knikte braaf en ik liep naar de dranktafel waar ik een glas water en iets te eten pakte. Daarna liep ik weer terug naar Blondie en gaf hem het glas water terwijl ik zelf snel zijn laatste restje bier achterover sloeg. Ik hield niet zo van bier maar ik dronk het liever zelf op dan dat ik hem nóg meer liet drinken.

Toen hij halverwege het glas was gaf ik hem iets te eten. Toen hij het water en het eten op had leek hij al een stuk nuchterder: "Dank je Juul."

Ik glimlachte: "Geen dank."

Toen gaf ik hem een kus op de wang en liep naar Ginny en Hermelien. Ze hadden het over jongens (hoe ook anders?) en waren druk aan het giebelen, zodra ik erbij kwam zitten vielen ze stil.

Ze keken me beiden aan terwijl ze hun lach probeerden in te houden en ik vroeg speels: "Heb ik enige reden om te geloven dat ik het laatste onderwerp van gesprek was?"

Nadat ik dit gezegd had barstten ze in giechels uit. Hermelien wist nog net uit te brengen: "Jij hihi.. en hihihihihihihihi.. Malfidus...hihihihihi."

Ik keek ze gespeeld geschokt aan: "Wat met Blondie?"

"Jij hebt… hihihi.. hem… hihihihiha gezoend hihi." Zei Ginny

Ik keek nog geschokter: "Nee toch?"

Hermelien wou net weer wat zeggen toen Fred riep: "IEDEREEN HIERHEEN!!! FLESJE DRAAIEN!!!"

Hermelien, Ginny en ik begonnen te giechelen maar liepen wel naar hun toe. Harry, Ron en Will kwamen ook, Blondie had moeite met opstaan dus hielp ik hem en even later zaten we met z'n 10en in de kring met een WKD fles voor ons.

Will begon met de regels: "De kus moet minstens 20 sec. duren, houd iemand de tijd bij?" Leo die een horloge omhad knikte. "Oké, verder als een jongen een jongen draait of andersom kiest hij het dichtstbijzijnde meisje aan de rechter kant oké? Verder, heeft iedereen de toverstok bij zich? Jah, goed dan moet je die recht voor je leggen met de punt naar de fles toe, het is verboden hem aan te raken. Als de fles met de punt naar je toedraait zal het puntje van de toverstok oplichten oké? Dat was geloof ik wel alles."

Ik ging de regels na: "Nee, wacht. Geen incest, dus geen zus-broer of dat soort dingen oké?" De Wemels en Will knikten.

Will was als eerste en draaide de fles, hij kwam op Ginny. Ginny giechelde en kuste hem, toen de 20 seconden omwaren lieten ze weer los en gingen weer zitten. Toen moest zij draaien, haar fles stopte op Ron dus nam ze de eerstvolgende jongen rechts naast hem, dat was Leo.

Zo ging het verder, Leo draaide Hermelien, die draaide weer Ron. Ron kroop naar voren en draaide de fles, die belandde op mij dus kroop ik ook naar voren en kuste hem. Zijn gezicht was nog gedeeltelijk rood van zijn kus met Hermelien maar toen hij weer terug naar zijn plek ging was hij knalrood.

Nu was ik aan de beurt, ik gaf een slinger aan de fles en hij draaide. Eerst mezelf,toen Blondie, George, Harry, Leo, Ron, Will, Fred, Ginny, Hermelien, en toen stopte hij bij: Mezelf. Dit was me nog nooit gebeurd, toen realiseerde ik me wie er rechts van me zat en draaide om recht in het gezicht van Blondie te kijken.

"Hey",verluisterde ik. "Hey terug." Antwoordde hij, toen leunde hij dichterbij en raakten onze lippen elkaar. Ik vergat alles om me heen, iedereen behalve Blondie en mij. Ik voelde zijn hand op mijn wang en onderrug, ook voelde ik mijn hand in zijn haar en op zijn wang. Hij opende zijn mond iets en ik deed hetzelfde. Een geweldig gevoel overspoelde me en ik kon alleen maar aan stomme dingen denken zoals hoe lekker hij naar kaneel rook en hoe zoet zijn lippen waren. Toen ineens was het voorbij, iemand raakte mijn rug aan en ik werd me weer bewust van iedereen om me heen die me aan zat te staren.

Ik trok me terug, greep mijn toverstok en ging snel staan ik mompelde mijn excuses en rende het huis in. Ik rende langs de keuken waar de staf aan het pokeren was, zo te horen was Niles aan het winnen, zoals altijd. Maar ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan en rende verder.

Ik rende trappen op en deuren door en kwam in kamers waar ik nog nooit geweest was. Maar ik besteedde nergens aandacht aan, ik rende gewoon door terwijl de tranen over mijn gezicht stroomden en gedachten door mijn hoofd schoten zoals: _Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn? Wat als mijn ouders erachter komen? Waarom moest hij dat nou doen? Waarom deed ik het?_

Ik ging in het hoekje van een doodlopende kamer ergens boven in het landhuis zitten en snikte: "Waarom, waarom?" Ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn ogen en heb daar zeker zo'n half uur in het donker zitten huilen.

Toen raapte ik mezelf bijeen en besloot naar bed te gaan, maar om dat te doen moest ik eerst weten waar ik zat. Het was buiten nog net licht genoeg om te zien omdat mijn ogen aan het donker gewend waren. Ik keek omhoog en zag de punt van het dak, ik zat dus op de zolder. Het was een lege ruimte op een oude kist die in de hoek stond na, ik liep naar de kist en zag dat er een soort van symbool in gegraveerd stond. Ik blies de stof er van af, het was een soort van yinyang teken met een zon en een maan, er stond een tekst omheen: The two opposites reunited.

Het zag er zo mooi uit, ik knielde en liet mijn hand over het symbool gaan. Ineens kwam er een blauwwit licht uit het symbool, en even later ook uit de kist. Ik schrok en wou achteruit gaan maar het ging niet, het leek wel alsof ik vast gelijmd was. Ik haalde mijn hand van het teken en het stopte met gloeien.

Toen ineens ging het deksel van de kist langzaam open, er lagen een paar dingen in: een kristallen bol, twee amuletten (een met een zon en een met een maan) en een boek, de amuletten lagen op het boek.

Ik pakte het maan amulet op en het begon ook blauwwit te stralen. Het leek alsof er een soort warmte vanaf kwam. Ik wist niet waarom maar het voelde alsof het amulet van mij was, dus deed ik hem om. Het was een lang zilver amulet met platte, zilveren ronde aan het eind waar het laatste kwartier van de maan in gegraveerd was. Toen ik het zon amulet oppakte gebeurde er niets (het zag er hetzelfde uit als het maan amulet alleen goud en met een zon in plaats van een maan), dus legde ik het op de vloer neer.

Hierna pakte ik de glazen bol op en het amulet om mijn nek begon weer te stralen, de kristallen bol ook in exact dezelfde kleur. Ineens kwam er blauwwitte rook in de bol, en na een tijdje nam de rook vormen aan. Ik keek iets beter en zag onze tuin. Toen liet ik de bol vallen, mijn lichaam was totaal verstijfd. Want wat ik had gezien, wat ik had gezien was niet normaal. Ik zag mezelf, ik zag wat ik daar voor had gedaan. Ik zag hoe ik Malfidus zoende en daarna wegrende.

Ik keek naar de bol die op de grond lag en zag in de wegtrekkende rook mezelf door de gangen van het huis rennen. Toen het laatste beetje rook was weggetrokken was de bol weer kristalhelder. Ik besloot de bol niet meer aan te raken zolang ik het amulet omhad, en om eerlijk te zijn wou ik het amulet niet meer afdoen dus bleef ik maar uit de buurt van de bol.

Nadat ik weer een beetje rustig was knielde ik weer bij de kist en haalde het laatste wat erin zat, het boek, eruit. Het had een donkerblauwe kaft en exact hetzelfde symbool als op de kist alleen in kleur. Het had een slot aan de zijkant. Ik dacht aan wat er met de kist gebeurt was en haalde mijn hand over het symbool en het slot sprong open, ik opende het boek en op de eerste pagina stond in een mooi sierlijk handschrift wat me beangstigend bekend voorkwam:

_Voor mijn lieve kleinkinderen Julliette en William,_

_Ik schrijf dit omdat ik weet dat ik niet lang meer te leven heb, ik heb een paar maanden geleden de diagnose gekregen, ik heb kanker. Eigenlijk is het eigenlijk wel ironisch, ik heb mijn hele leven met duistere tovenaars gevochten, ik heb duistere vloeken en vergiffen overleefd en dan sterf ik door een lichamelijke ziekte.  
Terwijl ik dit schrijf kijk ik hoe jullie buiten spelen, jullie zijn nog zo jong, vijf om precies te zijn. Nog te jong om jullie de waarheid te vertellen. Dus heb ik besloten het op te schrijven, zodat jullie het kunnen lezen als jullie oud genoeg zijn. Jullie moeder vind het niet goed dat ik jullie dit vertel maar ik vind dat jullie het moeten weten. Ik weet niet of jullie het verhaal van de geesten wat ik jullie altijd vertelde op het moment dat jullie dit lezen nog herinneren maar alles wat ik jullie ga vertellen is hierop gebaseerd dus voor het geval dat jullie het zijn vergeten zal ik het voor de laatste keer nog eens vertellen._

_De geesten van de zon en de maan.  
Lang, heel lang geleden toen er nog geen aarde bestond waren er twee geesten, de zonnegeest en de maangeest. Het waren broer en zus, ze leefden samen in een leeg heelal. Ze waren erg blij met elkaar maar ze waren wel een beetje alleen, zo met z'n tweetjes. Dus besloten ze een planeet te maken met allemaal levende wezens erop waarmee ze konden spelen.  
Aangezien de zonnegeest die oudst was en erg goed was in leidinggeven besloten ze dat hij de baas zou zijn over als mensen wakker waren en aangezien de maangeest erg beschermend was besloten ze dat zij over de mensen zou waken als ze allemaal sliepen.  
Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Het duurde even voordat ze wisten hoe het moest maar toen ze erachter waren, maakten ze een planeet met oceanen, eilanden, meren en landen waar wezens konden leven. Ze begonnen met begroeiing zoals bomen en planten. Daarna begonnen ze met kleine wezentjes in het water zonder skelet of iets, die noemden ze ongewervelden.  
Hierna maakten ze kleine wezentjes met een skelet aan de buitenkant die ze geleedpotigen en insecten noemden. Toen maakten ze moeilijkere dieren, zoals ze de bewegende wezens noemden, met een skelet aan de binnenkant, ze gaven ze schubben en noemden ze reptielen. Daarna namen ze een paar reptielen en gaven ze veren en veranderden hun vorm een beetje zodat ze konden vliegen.  
Als laatste besloten ze dieren te maken die voor elkaar zorgden met een vacht. Ze zorgden ervoor dat deze dieren in het begin van hun leven van elkaar nodig hadden zodat ze samen moesten leven. Deze dieren noemden ze zoogdieren. Van deze zoogdieren maakten ze een soort het slimste, de mensen. Ze gaven hen een groot stel hersens waarmee ze konden denken en dingen uitvinden. Nu kwam het moeilijkste gedeelte. De zonnegeest en de maangeest moesten zich verdelen, de zon ging in het midden staan en alle planeten draaiden om hem heen, ook de oefenplaneten.  
De maan deed iets heel speciaals, ze deelde het grootste gedeelte van haar licht op in kleine sterretjes die ze over het hele heelal verdeelde zodat ze de planeet vanuit alle hoeken in de gaten konden houden. Zelf ging ze het dichtst van iedereen bij de planeet die ze aarde hadden genoemd staan zodat ze de mensen kon beschermen als het nodig was.  
Maar er was een ding waar de zonne- en maangeest niet aan hadden gedacht, als ze allebei een ander deel van de planeet in de gaten hielden konden ze niet meer samen spelen. De jaren gingen voorbij en de zonnegeest en de maangeest zagen hoe de mensen en dieren blij samen speelde.  
Ze voelden zich steeds eenzamer en eenzamer. Maar op een dag kwamen de zon en maan samen op het zelfde tijdstip, dan was het donker tijdens de dag. Een keer tijdens zo'n moment werden er twee kinderen geboren, een jongen en een meisje. Ze besloten deze kinderen hun gaven te geven zodat ze via die kinderen toch nog een beetje met elkaar konden spelen. Deze kinderen waren uitgekozen om grootse dingen te doen en bezaten verschillende bijzondere krachten waarmee ze het kwaad wat in hun tijd de wereld wil overnemen kunnen verslaan. Ze zullen samenwerken en de krachtigste magie zal hun de kracht verlenen de uitverkorene te helpen de wereld te redden._

_Ik kan me jullie reacties nog goed herinneren nadat ik voor de eerste keer dit verhaal had verteld. Kleine Will begon meteen te zeggen dat dat niet kon en dat er niet zoiets was als een maangeest en een zonnegeest, hij was altijd de nuchtere leider. Maar kleine Julie zat met open mond te luisteren en vroeg me na de tijd wat de namen van die kinderen waren, zij vond dit soort dingen wel leuk en interessant, ze zat altijd met haar hoofd in de wolken en haalde hem alleen naar beneden als ze mensen moest beschermen._

Nu moest ik simpelweg de tranen van mijn gezicht vegen, anders zouden ze op het boek vallen en misschien de woorden uitwissen wat ik absoluut niet wilde dat gebeurde. Alles wat ze schreef raakte me gewoon recht in mijn hart, ik kon me het ook nog precies herinneren. Ik veegde mijn natte handen aan mijn broek af, raapte mezelf bij elkaar en ging verder met lezen.

_Op een avond, bijna een jaar geleden had Julie het verhaal uitgevogeld. Ze had haar moeder gevraagd wanneer zij en William geboren waren en ze had als antwoord gekregen: "Zo'n vier jaar geleden tijdens een zonsverduistering." Dus diezelfde avond toen ik jullie in bed had gestopt en het verhaal weer had verteld vroeg ze me: "Oma, zijn Will en ik die kinderen waar u over verteld? Mama zei dat wij ook tijdens een zonsverduistering zijn geboren." Omdat je nog te jong was gaf ik je een mysterieuze glimlach en zei: "Misschien wel meisje, misschien wel."  
Nou Julie, mijn meisje je had gelijk, het verhaal wat ik jullie vertelde ging inderdaad over jullie, jullie zijn de uitgekozen kinderen die de uitverkorene kunnen helpen. Ik kan jullie niet veel vertellen over wat jullie te wachten staat, alleen verwachtingen en giswerk. Mijn kristallen bol wil het mij niet laten zien maar het meest logische antwoord is dat Voldemort de duistere tovenaar is en als dat correct is dan is Harry Potter hoogst waarschijnlijk de uitverkorene die jullie moeten helpen. Maar nogmaals, dit is giswerk en dus niet zeker. Ik wil niet dat jullie hierop gaan vertrouwen want het kan mogelijk niet correct zijn aangezien Voldemort nu lijkt verdwenen.  
Nu over waarom dit boek samen met de andere spullen in de kist lag en wat ze betekenen. Ik heb de spullen in deze kist gelegd zodat alleen jullie erbij kunnen, jullie zijn de enigen die deze kist kunnen openen. Dit heb ik niet alleen gedaan zodat duistere tovenaars er niet aan konden komen maar ook omdat jullie moeder er zwaar tegen is dat jullie dit weten, genoeg over waarom. Nu over de inhoud, om maar te beginnen met het boek: Dit is een spreukenboek, maar zoals jullie misschien al hebben gezien is het leeg behalve dit verhaal._

Ik keek het boek door en zag dat het inderdaad leeg was, er schoten vragen door mijn hoofd maar ik ging verder met lezen omdat ze misschien verder nog werden uitgelegd.

_Dat komt omdat het nog niet gebruikt is, totdat jullie de amuletten omdoen en het boek openen zal het een normaal boek zijn. Vanaf het moment dat jullie de amuletten omdoen zullen er zich spreuken in jullie hoofd vormen, zodra ze dat doen zullen ze in dit boek staan. Niet op volgorde dus het zal soms even duren voordat jullie hem terug vinden maar ze zullen er wel allemaal inkomen. Ook zal er bij de meeste spreuken een handleiding ontstaan. In het begin zal het raar zijn,Engelse rijmpjes in jullie hoofd maar op den duur zullen jullie eraan wennen. Of je ze meteen gebruikt, later of helemaal niet, is jullie keuze.  
Zoals ik al eerder had gezegd zitten er ook twee amuletten in de kist, voor elk van jullie een, de zon voor William en de maan voor Juliette. Deze amuletten zullen jullie vooral in het begin helpen, ik heb jullie krachten erin opgeslagen zodat jullie geen gevaar liepen. Zodra jullie dit amulet omhangen zullen de krachten vrijgelaten worden in jullie lichaam. Niet in een keer, dat zouden jullie niet overleven, maar kracht voor kracht. Als jullie alle krachten in het lichaam hebben zal het amulet in principe niet meer nodig zijn om jullie krachten te gebruiken, maar het zal jullie krachten nog wel versterken.  
De kristallen bol heb ik er in gedaan voor de nodige hulp, het zal jullie dingen laten zien die jullie zullen helpen. Over het verleden, het heden en de toekomst. Houd de bol gewoon vast en denk aan de vraag die je beantwoord wil hebben, als de bol het antwoord heeft zal er rook in jullie kleur in de bol komen: Oranjegeel voor William en blauwwit voor Julliette. Als de bol uit zichzelf iets doet zal dit meestal zijn om een waarschuwing of raad te geven, let dan ook op de kleur van de rook die zal jullie informeren voor wie het bericht is ook zal jullie amulet oplichtten. Is de rook groen dan is het een bericht voor jullie beiden en zullen dus ook allebei jullie amuletten oplichtten.  
Verder is het belangrijk de kist bij je te hebben, als je benodigdheden nodig hebt voor een van de spreuken zullen ze in de kist verschijnen.  
Ik heb meer nuttige raad in dit spreukenboek gezet maar dat zal verschijnen wanneer jullie er klaar voor zijn._

_Heel veel liefs, kusjes en succes van jullie grootmoeder, Jennifer._

Nadat ik de tekst had gelezen bleef ik nog zo'n tien minuten naar het boek staren, ik was wél een gekozene. Ik had wél de krachten van de maangeest. IK HAD ALS VIERJARIGE GELIJK GEHAD??? Dit was teveel, ik haalde diep adem en probeerde alles op een rijtje te zetten. Ik twijfelde niet aan de tekst in het boek, ik wist dat het waar was. Waarom wist ik niet, maar ik kon het boek vertrouwen.

Toen zonder enige waarschuwing begon mijn amulet te gloeien en gloeide ook de kristallen bol, in de rook zag ik dat iemand de trap naar de zolder opliep. Ik sloot het slot van het boek, deed Will's amulet in mijn zak, deed het boek en de kristallen bol in de kist, sloot het deksel en zocht naar mijn toverstok. Eenmaal gevonden verkleinde ik de kist en stopte hem snel in mijn zak. Net op tijd voordat de deur open ging...

**Dit was het dan, omdat ik nogal slecht ben in dingen omschrijven heb ik de kaft van het boek en het amulet op DeviantArt gezet, voor de precieze links moet je even in mijn profiel kijken, Please review wat jullie ervan vinden…**


	7. Excuses en onweer

**En nog een hoofdstuk, ze komen aan de lopende band. Ik ben zo blij dat het zo snel gaat, iets minder is het lage gehalte reviews, please review. Mijn bedankjes aan Love Fantasy die wel steeds de tijd vind te reviewen, DANK JE WEL!!! Dit hoofdstuk is speciaal voor jou! Miss wel een beetje mushy maja, het moeste er toch eens van komen…**

**X Anne**

Excuses en onweer

Om 22.00 vonden Richard en ik het wel goed, we moesten er immers morgen vroeg uit vanwege het WK zwerkbal. Dus namen we afscheid van Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charly, Percy en zijn vriendin Patricia en beloofden hun kinderen en logés terug naar het nest te sturen.

Richard was een beetje aangeschoten dus die ging meteen naar bed maar ik ging de kinderen uitlaten. Eenmaal bij ons in de tuin aangekomen merkte ik meteen dat er iets mis was. De sfeer was absoluut nihil en iedereen zat in losse groepjes te verluisteren en Draco en Juliette waren nergens te zien.

Ik liep naar William, Harry en Ron toe de het dichtst bij me zaten: "Heey jongens."

William keek op: "Hallo moeder." En Harry en Ron mompelden: "Hallo mevrouw Weedle."

"Wat is er aan de hand?" zei ik terwijl ik naar hun gezichten keek.

Will stond op, pakte mijn pols en nam me een eindje bij de jongens vandaan. Toen keek hij me bezorgd aan: "Moeder, er is iets mis met Julie. We deden flesje draaien en toen moest zij Draco kussen en ze lieten zich een beetje gaan, om het zo maar te zeggen. Toen ze loslieten is ze naar binnen gerend, Draco is haar achterna gegaan maar we hebben nog van geen van beiden iets gehoord sinds. Ik heb nog geprobeerd ze te zoeken maar geen succes." Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Moeder, kunt u kijken of u Julie kunt vinden? Ik maak me zorgen over haar."

Ik aaide over zijn wang en gaf hem een knikje: "Kun jij dan onze gasten uitlaten? Je vader is al naar bed." Hij knikte en ik kuste hem op zijn voorhoofd voordat hij naar de verschillende groepjes liep en ze vroeg met hem mee te lopen.

Ik keek ze na totdat ze uit het zicht waren en liep toen het huis in, ik moest Julie en Draco vinden. Maar eerst Julie, ze had de rare gewoonte om ergens in een donkere doodlopende kamer te gaan zitten dus ging ik alle kamers na. Ik had het huis expres zo laten bouwen dat er maar een doodlopende kamer was, de zolder. Dus liep ik snel alle trappen op naar het topje van het huis.

* * *

Een kwartier eerder...

Ik was Julie achterna gerend maar was haar kwijtgeraakt, nu was ik al een half uur door het huis aan het dolen. Ik had geen idee waar ik was, ik wist alleen dat ik ergens bovenin het huis moest zijn, maar waar? Ik zou het niet weten.

Ineens hoorde ik snikken en het eerste wat me te binnenschoot was Julie...

Het leek van een ruimte aan het eind van een trap rechts van mij te komen, ik liep zachtjes naar boven en opende de deur. Daar stond ze met haar rug naar me toe maar zodra ik de deur open deed draaide ze zich om en zag ik dat ze gehuild had, ik wou naar haar omhelzen maar zodra ik dichterbij stapte, stapte zij achteruit.

"Julie...ik ik... het spijt me."

Ze keek naar beneden: "Waarvoor?"

"Voor wat er net is gebeurt..."

Ze keek ineens op: "Deed ik iets verkeerd dan?"

Ik keek haar aan waarna ze weer naar beneden keek: "Natuurlijk deed je niets verkeerd... dacht je dat?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op: "Ik weet niet... Ik denk dat ik gewoon schrok..."

Ze friemelde met een ketting die ze om had, er zat een rond iets met een maan erin gegraveerd aan, het hing halverwege haar buik en ze tilde het iets hoger op en bestudeerde het aandachtig. Ik probeerde nog eens voorzichtig naar haar toe te lopen en deze keer bleef ze staan, toen ik voor haar stond legde ik mijn hand op haar arm en ze keek me aan: "Sorry" verluisterde en toen zakte ze op haar knieën op de grond.

Ik ging naast haar zitten en trok haar naar me toe, ze legde haar hoofd op mijn schouders. Ik wiegde zachtjes heen en weer toen ze ineens vroeg: "Blondie?"

"Ja?"antwoordde ik.

"Wat weet je over de legende van de zonnegeest en de maangeest?" zei ze terwijl ze haar hoofd zo draaide dat ze me aankeek terwijl ze toch op mijn schouder bleef liggen.

Ik keek haar terug aan: "Hoezo?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op: "Gewoon."

Ik haalde ook zachtjes mijn schouders op zodat haar hoofd er niet af zou rollen: "Gewoon, ik ken de legende wel. Ik heb hem wel eens gehoord. Waarom wil je dat weten?" Ze haalde weer haar schouders op.

"Julie, mag ik jou nou iets vragen?"

Ze keek me aan en grijnsde: "Dat heb je net gedaan."

Ik grijnsde terug: "Nog twee dingen dan?"

Ze knikte.

"Waarom noem je me eigenlijk Blondie?"

Ze keek me grijnzend aan en zei met een lachje in haar stem: "De volgende die zegt dat blonde mensen slim zijn die doe ik wat."

Ik zuchtte: "Zo bedoel ik dat toch niet, ik snap wel dat ik blond ben maar waarom noem je me zo?"

Ze keek me aan: "Mag dat dan niet?"

"Tuurlijk wel maar ik heb liever een iets mannelijkere bijnaam."

Ze grinnikte: "Zoals slapende tijger ofzow?"

Ik lachte ook en ze zuchtte dromerig en zei: "Ik vind Blondie een mooie naam."

Toen knikte ik: "Al jij het mooi vind dan is Blondie goed."

Ze lachte: "Bedankt."

Ze drukte een kus op mijn wang en begon te neuriën, het duurde even voordat ik erachter was welk lied ze aan het neuriën was. Maar toen ik erachter kwam dat het 'The tide is high' van de zangeres Blondie was gaf ik haar een duwtje met mijn schouder.

Ze grijnsde en begon een ander liedje te neuriën, deze had ik sneller door, het was 'One way or another' ook van Blondie. Ik grijnsde en drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd.

Na zo'n 10 minuten daar gezeten te hebben zei Julie: "Misschien moeten we maar naar bed gaan, morgen is het WK zwerkbal." Ik knikte en we stonden op, Julie deed de ketting onder haar trui, pakte mijn hand en liep naar de deur. Ik liep vlak achter haar, toen we echter bij de deur kwamen ging die al open en kwam mevrouw Weedle binnen, toen ze ons zag begon ze te glimlachen: "Juliette, Draco ik stel voor dat jullie naar bed gaan. We moeten er morgen vroeg uit..."

Julie knikte: "Dat wouden we net doen."

Mevrouw Weedle liep de zolder op om ons eerst door de deur te laten, ze glimlachte naar ons en toen ze naar een hok van de zolder keek betrok haar gezicht ineens. Julie die haar zag kijken keek ineens geschrokken en trok mij mee van de trap af, en ze liep in snelle passen naar onze slaapkamers. Toen ik haar wou vragen wat er aan de hand was maakte ze een afwijzend gebaar met haar hand en aan de blik op haar gezicht wist ik dat ik me stil moest houden.

Eenmaal bij haar kamerdeur aangekomen wou ik het nog eens vragen maar ze schudde haar hoofd en legde een vinger over mijn mond: "We moeten er morgen vroeg uit, als ik die vraag moet uitleggen dan komen we helemaal niet aan slaap toe, later."

Ik knikte en leunde naar voren om haar een nachtzoen te geven en halverwege ontmoetten onze lippen elkaar. Na zo'n 5 minuten lieten we elkaar pas los en ze voelde achter zich naar de deurknop, toen ze die had drukte ze nog snel een zoen op mijn mond en draaide zich daarna om, liep de kamer in en sloot de deur achter zich.

Nadat ik een paar minuten naar de gesloten deur had gekeken zuchtte ik en liep naar mijn eigen deur een paar meter verder. Opende hem en liep naar binnen.

BOEM!!! Ik zat rechtop in bed na de zoveelste donderslag, ik keek op de wekker. De lichtgevende letters gaven aan dat het kwart over een was. Ik probeerde mijn ademhaling tot rust te brengen, maar geen succes. Ik was aan het hyperventileren.

Dit gebeurde elke keer tijdens het onweer, waarom wist ik niet. Er ging een lichtflits door de kamer en niet veel later klonk er weer een donderslag, ik piepte en kroop ineen onder de deken. Mijn vader had me vaak om deze reden geslagen, een Malfidus mocht nergens bang voor zijn, vooral niet zoiets stoms als het weer. Zoals mijn vader het noemde. Maar ik wist dat het niet 'gewoon het weer' was. Elke keer als er een donderslag als een zweep door de hemel kliefde piepte ik en kroop ik dichter onder de deken.

Ineens hoorde ik iets in de badkamer naast mijn kamer, ik hoorde een deur zachtjes dichtgaan. Ik deed alsof ik slaapte. Julie deed in nachtkleding de deur naar mijn kamer open en verluisterde: "Blondie, is alles oké?" Ik antwoordde niet dus draaide ze zich om en wou naar de deur lopen toen er opeens weer een donderslag klonk. Ik piepte weer en kroop ineen, ik kon het niet helpen, het was een automatisme.

Ze liep zachtjes naar me toe en knielde voor mijn bed: "Blondie, gaat het?"

Zachtjes trok ze de deken over mijn hoofd weg en zag mijn betraande gezicht. Ze ging voorzichtig met haar hand over mijn wang en streek mijn tranen weg. Ik verroerde me niet.

Toen ging ze naast me op het bed zitten, trok me tegen zich aan en sloeg haar armen om me heen. Ineens klonk er weer een donderslag en ik kroop weer ineen. Ze verluisterde: "Is het de donder?"

Ik knikte en ze glimlachte naar me en trok me nog iets dichter naar haar toe. Ik lag nou op haar boven benen en ze streek met haar hand over mijn rug en door mijn haar. Zo zaten we voor iets wat voelde als uren. Bij elke donderslag kromp ik ineen en piepte.

Toen uiteindelijk het onweer gestopt was was het half vier. Ik was rechtop gaan zitten en ik keek met een rood hoofd naar mijn knieën. Ze tilde mijn hoofd op met haar vinger en vroeg: "Gaat het?"

Ik knikte met een rood hoofd: "Sorry" Het klonk helemaal niet als mijn stem.

Ze trok me in een knuffel en zei: "Dat is toch niet erg, iedereen is wel ergens bang voor. Jij voor onweer en ik..." ze viel stil.

Ik boog achterover en zag dat ze naar haar ketting keek. "Jij bent bang voor wat?"

Ze keek me onzeker aan: "Beloof je niet te lachen?"

Ik knikte: "Tuurlijk, waarom zou ik lachen. Jij lacht toch ook niet om mijn angst?"

Ze knikte: "Oké, ik ben bang voor... voor... ik-ben-bang-voor-clowns."

Ik trok haar naar me toe: "Zie je wel, het voelt veel beter als je het hebt gezegd." Ik voelde hoe ze knikte: "Ja, veel beter." Hoorde ik tussen mijn armen gemompeld.

De volgende morgen werd ik wakker doordat er aan mijn arm gesjord werd, ik kwam slaperig omhoog en zag dat ik mijn armen om Julie heen had geslagen. Ze keek me met geschrokken aan en gebaarde met grote ogen naar iets aan haar andere kant. Toen ik keek zag ik dat William met een zelfvoldane grijns midden in de kamer stond: "Zo, gezellige avond gehad."

Julie's hoofd snapte naar hem toe en beet terug: "Ik had een nachtmerrie als je het wil weten."

William kruiste zijn arm: "En waarover dan wel?"

Ze mompelde iets wat verrassend veel op Pipo de clown leek. Er kwam een grijns op Williams gezicht en hij begon de tune van Pipo de clown te neuriën. Julie greep het kussen en smeet het naar zijn hoofd.

Ik was nog te erg in shock dat ze het voor me op had genomen en niet had verteld van het onweer. Toen ik haar losliet stond ze op en beende naar de deur van de badkamer die onze kamers verbond.

Nadat de deur achter haar was dichtgevallen kwam William naast me zitten: "Dusssss, wat is er echt gebeurt."

Ik keek hem verward aan. Hij grijnsde: "Je denkt toch niet dat ik dat nachtmerrie verhaal geloof... Kom op, zeg eens. Is er nog wat interessants gebeurd, ik zal het niet aan Julie vertel-"

Ineens was hij kletsnat, Julie had een glas water over hem heen gegooid: "Koest jongen, koest." Hij keek haar woedend aan en beende de kamer uit.

Ze grijnsde naar me: "Hij is een beetje oversekst, niets van aantrekken."

Ik gaapte haar aan: "Waarom heb je tegen hem gelogen, waarom zei je niet gewoon dat ik bang ben voor onweer?"

Ze glimlachte: "Dat is niet aan mij om te vertellen, ik vond niet dat hij het recht had dat te weten."

Ik gaf haar een dankbare glimlach en ze kuste me op mijn wang: "Als ik zou was zou ik me gaan aankleden, het is al 10 uur. Om 11 uur gaan we naar het stadion verschijnselen."

Ik keek haar geschokt aan: "Ik kan helemaal niet verschijnselen."

Ze grijnsde: "Maar ik wel. Maak je maar geen zorgen." Toen liep ze naar de badkamerdeur: "Ik heb de badkamer eerst." En ze schoot de badkamer binnen en sloot de deur net voor mijn neus zodat ik er tegenaan knalde.

Ik hoorde haar aan de andere kant giechelen, en schreeuwde door de deur: "TRUT!"

Ze draaide de douchekraan open en schreeuwde terug: "IK HOUD OOK VAN JOU!!!"

**Dit was het dan alweer, ik hoop op iets meer reviewtjes dan een deze keer… PLEASE???**


	8. Douches en handdoeken

**AN: Ik dacht niet dat het mogelijk was maar dit hoofdstuk is nog wolliger dat het vorige… :S Sorry als je daar niet van houd. Ik zal er zsm weer een beetje actie in verwerken. Maar ik moest de relatie iets uitdiepen anders kloppen mijn ideeën voor het vervolg niet meer.  
Wat me wel is opgevallen is dat ik meer reviewers heb… YEEEEEEEEY THANK YOU ALL!!!  
Bedankt aan: Janiek, Myrthe, Amandile (Voor hst. 6) en natuurlijk mijn hard-core fan Love Fantasy!!!! Thanks Y'all!  
Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk leuk vinden??? (Ps. Ik weet het, ik weet het: Een belachelijke titel, sorry hiervoor)  
x Anne**

**Douches en handdoeken**

Toen ik dinsdag om kwart over tien eindelijk op mijn bed neerplofte was ik helemaal vervuld met een gelukzalig gevoel.

Blondie hield van me... Alles was perfect, toen ineens voelde ik iets in mijn zak prikken en herinnerde me de kist. Ik deed snel de deur op slot, zette de kist op de grond neer en vergrote hem weer tot hij op normaal formaat was en opende hem toen weer.

Ik pakte het spreukenboek eruit en opende de kaft, op de eerste bladzijdes stond de aantekening van grootmoeder. Ik bladerde verder en zag nog een stukje tekst op de bladzijde na grootmoeders' aantekening. Ik was er zeker van dat dit er eerder vanavond nog niet had gestaan. Mijn vingers streken over grootmoeders sierlijke handschrift. Er stond:

_Lieve schatten, hier zijn nog een paar waarschuwingen:_

_#Alles wat je doet zal drievoudig terug komen, goed en slecht._

_#Je mag je krachten voor eigen voordeel gebruiken, maar houd je oog wel op je doel. _

_#Haal geen mensen terug uit de dood, hoeveel spreuken je er ook voor krijgt, het zal altijd anders uitpakken._

_#Je kunt zelf spreuken schrijven maar wees precies. Anders kunnen er onverwachte dingen gebeuren. _

_#Laat niemand erachter komen wat je bent zonder dat ze hebben beloofd dat ze het niet doorvertellen, anders zullen ze sterven._

_#Wees altijd voorzichtig met je krachten, iets kan anders uitpakken dan dat jij het verwacht. _

_Heel veel succes en kusjes._

Ik las de op een na laatste regel nog eens over en slaakte een zucht van verlichting, ik had het bijna aan Blondie verteld vanavond. Maar had het niet gedurfd, wat was ik blij.

Hierna had ik nog uren door het boek zitten bladeren. Ik wist niet precies hoelang maar als ik geen geluiden uit Blondie's kamer had horen komen had ik zeker nog tot zonsopgang zitten bladeren.

Zoals ik al zei hoorde ik iets uit Blondie's kamer komen dus ging ik kijken. Ik liep door de badkamer naar zijn kamer toe en opende zachtjes de deur voor het geval dat hij sliep. Ik zag niets dus vroeg ik: "Blondie, is alles oké?" Het bleef stil dus dacht ik dat alles wel oké was, toen klonk er een donderslag en zag ik hem ineenkrimpen en piepen. Dus liep ik naar hem toe en knielde neer voor zijn bed: 'Blondie, gaat het?"

Nog steeds geen antwoord dus trok ik zachtjes het laken over zijn hoofd weg en zag zijn betraande gezicht. Voorzichtig veegde ik zijn tranen van zijn wangen weg. Hij verroerde zich niet, maar ik wist dat hij wakker was. Dus ging ik naast hem op het bed zitten, trok hem tegen me aan en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen.

Ik was net aan het overdenken waarom hij zo overstuur was toen er ineens nog een donderslag klonk, hij kroop weer ineen. Toen snapte ik het en verluisterde: "Is het de donder?"

Uiteindelijk gaf hij een teken dat hij me had gehoord, hij knikte en ik glimlachte geruststellend naar hem en trok hem nog iets dichter naar me toe. Terwijl ik hem zachtjes over zijn rug en door zijn haar streelde voelde ik hem rustiger worden. Elke keer als er weer een donderslag klonk kromp hij weer ineen maar het werd steeds minder angstig.

Toen om half vier eindelijk alles rustig was tilde ik voorzichtig zijn hoofd op zodat hij me aankeek en vroeg hem: "Gaat het?"

We hebben daar nog weet ik hoelang gelegen en uiteindelijk ben ik in slaap gevallen met Blondie op mijn schoot.

De volgende morgen:

Nadat ik een douche had genomen, me had aangekleed en voor de spiegel stond mijn haren te kammen liep Blondie de kamer binnen: "Zo! Eindelijk klaar?"

Ik gaf een gilletje en hij keek me vragend aan: "Wat?"

"Ik had wel bloot kunnen zijn..."

Hij grijnsde: "Daar hoopte ik eigenlijk op."

Ik gooide mijn borstel naar zijn hoofd: "Is dat het enige waar jij aan denkt?"

Zijn grijns werd breder: "Meestal wel ja." Zei hij terwijl hij naar me toe liep.

Toen hij bij me was sloeg hij zijn armen van achter om me heen en kuste me zachtjes in mijn nek: "Lekker geslapen?"

Ik draaide mijn hoofd iets opzij zodat ik zijn gezicht kon zien: "Heerlijk."

En ik draaide me om in zijn armen en sloeg de mijne om zijn nek. Hij keek me blijverrast aan en vroeg: "Waar heb ik dit aan verdient?"

Ik grijnsde en gaf hem een kus: "Moet je zoiets verdienen dan?"

Hij grijnsde terug en kuste me ook: "Als ik dat had geweten..."

Ik boog iets achterover en keek hem gespeeld sceptisch in de ogen: "Als je dat had geweten dan wat?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op en liet zijn rechterhand van mijn onderrug tot in mijn nek glijden en trok me zachtjes dichterbij terwijl hij verluisterde: "Dan had ik al veel eerder aardig tegen je gedaan."

Even later verloor ik mezelf in een passionele kus. Toen we de kus verbraken was het minstens 5 min. later. Hij tilde me voorzichtig rond mijn middel op en droeg me naar de deur van mijn kamer. Ik was nog steeds een beetje verdwaast en had dus niet door wat hij aan het doen was. Ik stond rustig te kijken hoe hij mijn deur opende en gaf nog steeds geen kik toen hij me weer optilde en op het zachte bordeauxrode tapijt van mijn kamer zette. Pas toen hij me een kusje op de mond drukte en de deur voor mijn neus dichtdeed dat ik het door had. Ik probeerde hem te openen maar hij had hem al van binnen op slot gedaan.

Ik begon tegen de deur te bonken: "Doe die f#cking deur open Blondie!!!"

Ik hoorde hem met een lach in zijn stem antwoordden: "Nee, IK moet ook douchen."

Ik zuchtte en ging op mijn bed zitten, dit ging nog wel even duren. Na een tijdje liep ik naar mijn kaptafel, als ik toch zou moeten wachten kon ik beter eerst mijn make-up gaan doen. Eenmaal bezig kwam ik erachter dat mijn camouflagestift in de badkamer lag en aangezien ik eruit zag alsof ik een nacht had overgeslagen had ik hem wel nodig.

Dus besloot ik vanuit Blondie's kamer te proberen in de badkamer te komen. Ik liep via de gang naar zijn slaapkamerdeur en deed hem voorzichtig open. Ik sloop naar de deur van de badkamer en opende hem voorzichtig, ik gaf een gilletje. Doordat ik zo geconcentreerd bezig was met geen geluid maken had ik niet gemerkt dat de douche stil was geworden.

Blondie stond midden in de badkamer naakt, op een handdoek rond zijn middel na. Hij was drijfnat en keek me geschrokken aan, een paar seconden later maakte de geschrokken uitdrukking echter plaats voor een grijns: "Als je me naakt had willen zien had je het ook gewoon kunnen zeggen hoor."

Ik begon te stotteren: "Ik euh.. ik-mijn... euhm... moest... iets... euhm…" Ineens schoot het me te binnen: "Camouflagestift! Dat was het ja, ik euhm.. moet mijn camouflagestift."En ik gebaarde naar de wasbak waar een camouflagestift naast de kraan stond.

Hij liep naar de wasbak en gooide de stift naar me toe: "Wel een beetje een slap excuus hoor."

Ik ving hem makkelijk op en leek mijn zelfvertrouwen teruggevonden te hebben want ik antwoordde: "Sinds wanneer heb ik een excuus nodig om jou naakt te zien? Ik heb het al vaak genoeg gedaan..."

Even keek hij me verward aan, toen verranderde zijn gezicht in een 'oh' uitdrukking en een paar seconden later keek hij boos: "Ik kan nog niet geloven dat mijn moeder jou die babyfoto's heeft laten zien."

Ik grijnsde gemeen: "That's life, live with it!"

Ineens liep hij verleidelijk naar me toe: "Ik ben verbeterd sinds toen, nu sport ik." Ik opende mijn mond om iets te zeggen maar hij kapte me af: "En NEE, ik ren niet bloot door onze achtertuin, niet sinds mijn zevende verjaardag toen ik in de brandnetels viel in ieder geval."

Ik kon niets anders dan grinniken en hij keek me beledigd aan: "Ik had overal rode bulten, en als ik zeg overal dan bedoel ik ook _overal_."

Ik klopte hem zachtjes op zijn arm terwijl ik zei alsof hij een vijfjarige was: "Arme, arme Dracie..."

Hij speelde het spelletje mee en begon met zijn handen te friemelen en knikte zo hard van ja dat ik helemaal nat gespetterd werd terwijl hij zei met een kinderlijke stem: "En mijn mammie wou er niet een kusje op doen en ikkuh moest toen de hele tijd zalf smeren."

"Awww, wil Dracie een knuffel dan?" vroeg ik. En voor dat ik het wist had hij zich tegen me aangedrukt en was ik drijfnat.

Ik gaf hem een kusje op zijn hoofd al moest ik hiervoor op mijn tenen gaan staan en nadat ik hem had gekust tilde hij me weer op. Zodat we op ooghoogte waren. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en verluisterde: "Wat is mijn Dracie toch al sterk..."

Hij gaf me een verleidelijke glimlach en kuste me zacht: "Natuurlijk ben ik dat mijn lieve Juul." En voor ik het wist verloor ik mezelf weer in een passionele kus.

**Dit was het dan alweer, volgende keer: HET WK ZWERKBAL!!!! Please review?**


	9. Verschijnselen en Lucius deverschrikking

**Lieve ladies en gents, weer een nieuw chappie. Hijs minder klef dan de vorige ( YEY FOR ME!!!) Nog niet echt actie maar toch, het is niet heel erg duidelijk wie de hoofdpersoon in dit chappie is duz zal ik het maar zeggen :P Het is William Weedle. Weer eens iets nieuws…  
Bedankt aan mijn allertrouwste reviewer voor weer tijd te hebben gevonden om te reviewen ( Je weet dat ik jou bedoel Love Fantasy (Samantha ;) Dankjewel!)  
x Anne**

**Verschijnselen en Lucius de verschrikking**

_**Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
my stone heart was breaking  
my love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt**_

Ik kreunde: "Julie..."

Maar het ging gewoon door en Julie kwam de kamer binnen zingend en dansend met een mp3 speler op die ik op zo'n tien meter afstand nog kon horen.

**_Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_**

_**Would you be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**_

**_Bad Boy!_**

Ze danste door de kamer met haar ogen dicht, in een jeans en een topje en had totaal niet door dat ik ook in de kamer was.

**_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside_**

_**You never thought that a  
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on**_

_**Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again**_

_**Won't you be my bad Boy  
be be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**_

In de pauze tussen dit en het volgende nummer schreeuwde ik: "JULIE!!!"

Ze schrok en viel bijna van de tafel waarop ze onderhand aan het dansen was: "WILL!!! Hoe kun je?! Ik schrok me half dood!"

Ik grijnsde: "Jij bent degene die niet kijkt met je mp3 op 50."

Ze keek beledigd en zei: "Hij staat maar op 45!"

Ik zuchtte, ik werd helemaal gek van dat ding. Julie was compleet verslaafd aan muziek, maakte niet uit welke soort.

Draco liep de kamer binnen en ze stapte van de tafel af en liep naar hem toe: "Hallo..."

Hij grijnsde en keek haar aan: "Hey."

Toen ze bij hem was sloeg ze haar armen om zijn midden en hij leunde naar beneden om haar te zoenen. Ik wendde mijn gezicht af en kuchte.

Uit mijn ooghoeken zag ik dat Julie snel een zoen op zijn mond drukte, zich hierna omdraaide naar mij en haar tong uitstak. Soms kon ze zo kinderachtig zijn...

Ineens viel me iets op, ze droeg een soort van ketting of amulet ofzo wat ik nog nooit eerder had gezien, het had een soort van plat rond ding aan het eind waar een maan in was gegraveerd. Het kwam me vaag genoeg bekend voor.

"Julie, hoe kom je aan die ketting?"

Ze keek me geschrokken aan en stopte hem snel onder haar topje: "Niets, gewoon gekocht."

Ik vertrouwde het niet: "Wanneer dan?"

"Ach gewoon een keer, sinds wanneer maakt het jou eigenlijk uit wat ik omheb?" viel ze ineens naar me uit.

Ik kende haar te goed om te weten dat het gewoon iets was dat ze gekocht had. Maar ik wist ook dat ik het voor nu zou moeten laten rusten, anders zou ik er niets over te weten komen.

"Oké, is iedereen klaar?" Moeder kwam opperbest gehumeurd de kamer binnen met vader vlak achter haar.

Ik knikte, Julie liep naar Draco, pakte zijn hand en verluisterde iets. Hierna knikten hun ook.

"Oké dan, jullie herinneren je nog waar we heen moeten?" Julie en ik knikten.

"Goed", zei vader "Dan gaan we, ik zie jullie daar." En met twee ploppen waren hij en moeder weg.

Julie pakte Draco vast, die haar ook stevig vasthield. Ik stond op en ze knikte naar me, ik knikte weer terug: "Tot straks." En met een plop waren ook hun twee verdwenen.

Ik keek rond in de kamer en zuchtte: "Het moet dan maar hè?" tegen mezelf. Ik sloot mijn ogen en concentreerde me op het veld waar vader en moeder ons vorige week heen hadden gebracht, de verschijnselplaats voor het WK zwerkbal.

De enige reden waarom we er heen gingen was omdat Victor Kruml mijn vriend was, en Julie's ex-vriendje. Naja, dat was de enige reden voor mij, voor vader was het een mooie mogelijkheid om betere contacten te krijgen, en moeder wou hem daar graag bij helpen. Julie daarintegen was de grootste zwerkbalfan ooit. Zwerkbal is leuk ja maar het is maar een sport, geen levensbehoefte.

Ik zette de gedachtes uit mijn hoofd en concentreerde me volledig op het veld. Een paar seconden later voelde ik het bekende vacuüm gevoel en nog even later stond ik op het veld. Julie was aan het springen van opwinding: "Hè, hè. Ben je daar eindelijk. Kom, laten we gaan." En ze liep weg in de richting van de zwerkbal arena. Draco achter zich aanslepend.

Ik keek naar mijn ouders die elkaar aankeken, moeder zuchtte en vader schudde glimlachend zijn hoofd.

Ik zuchtte ook en beende samen met moeder en vader achter Julie aan die al bijna bij het stadion was. Toen we bijna bij haar waren stond verstijfde ze en liet Draco's hand los, ik had het alleen te laat gezien en knalde tegen haar aan: "JULIE?! Wat ben je-" Ze luisterde echter niet en keek naar de man en de vrouw die voor haar stonden, beiden hadden witblond haar en ijsblauwe ogen.

"Moeder, vader, wat ben ik blij u te zien. " het was Draco die sprak. Julie stotterde ook: "Men... meneer en me... mevrouw Mal... Malfidus..."

Meneer Malfidus was de eerste die sprak: "Ah Draco, Julie, wat fijn om jullie te zien." En hij glimlachte naar hun met een glimlach die om zijn mond speelde maar zijn ogen niet berijkten. Zijn ogen bleven even kil en koud als altijd en hij keek naar een plek in de lucht waar een paar minuten eerder Julie en Draco's handen nog in elkaar verstrengeld waren.

Hij liet zijn ogen langzaam naar Julie's gezicht glijden en met een kille blik in zijn ogen zei hij: "Ik zie dat jullie elkaar eindelijk mogen." Julie glimlachte beleefd maar leek niet blij onder de aandacht.

Toen eindelijk kwamen mijn ouders eraan en vader ging langs Julie heen, het oogcontact dat zij met meneer Malfidus had verbrekend en stak zijn hand naar hem uit: "Ah, Lucius. Wat fijn je weer te zien." Meneer Malfidus pakte zijn hand vast met dezelfde kille glimlach en schudde hem. "Ook fijn jou weer te zien Richard."

Toen draaide vader zich naar mevrouw Malfidus: "En natuurlijk Narcissa, even wondermooi als altijd. Mevrouw Malfidus knikte naar vader en moeder. Moeder knikte terug naar meneer en mevrouw Malfidus. "Hoe fijn jullie weer te zien."

Ik hield me liever op de achtergrond, ik had het niet zo op meneer Malfidus en hield me liever afzijdig als dat kon. Mijn ouders waren druk in gesprek met meneer en mevrouw Malfidus en Julie stond een eindje verderop met Draco. Het leek alsof ze afscheid aan het nemen waren, alleen hielden ze zich terug en Julie wierp steeds schuchtere blikken op meneer Malfidus.

Ineens riep meneer Malfidus: "Draco, kom we gaan. Ik moet nog iets doen voordat het WK begint." Draco knikte, keek Julie verontschuldigend aan en ik kon hem horen verluisteren: "Ik zie je wel in de topbox." Hierna draaide hij zich om en liep naar zijn ouders toe.

Vader, moeder, Draco, Julie, meneer en mevrouw Malfidus en ikzelf knikten en de familie Malfidus draaide zich om en liep weg.

**Lieve, lieve lezertjes. Please review. I ben hopeloos, wat moet ik doen om jullie te laten reviewen? Zeg het me, als het niet al te gek is zal ik het doen...**

**(Woah, dat klonk wanhopig... Ben ik ook.)**


	10. Arme stoel, arme tweeling

**Hey, woah! Mijn tweede update in 3 uur, een record!!! Yeey, k hoop dat jullie hem leuk vinden. Hij is een beetje kort maar ik wist niet hoe ik verder moest. Bedankjes aan:  
serenetie-ishida: Ik heb verder geschreven... niet echt snel :s ik weet het maar ik heb het wel gedaan!!!  
Amandile: Deze keer weer ietsje meer 2e laagje :)  
Love Fantasy: Geen antwoord op je vraag, miss volgende keer (6) maar miss ook niet. #wrijft over pijnlijke hals# blij dat je het zo leuk vind.  
Janiek: Yey! Volgens mij moet ik vaker wanhopig zijn :P  
****_Iedereen bedankt voor de reviews, het was een totaal van wel 4 !!!_  
Dit hoofdstuk, 2 verschillende POV's Julie en ratatatata BOEM: Lucius :s**

Arme stoel, arme tweeling

"KOM OOOOP!!! PAK DIE SLURK!!! NAAR RECHTS, LINKS, WACHTER ONTWIJKEN... SHIT! JEZUS, SLA DIE GAST VAN ZN BEZEM!" Ik zwaaide wild met mijn armen in het rond, hier had ik het hele jaar op gewacht. De zwerkbalcup finale, zo'n twee weken geleden was de laatste halve finale wedstrijd en toen werd me mede gedeeld dat de tegenstander van Ierland, die al in de finale zat, Bulgarije zou worden. Ik heb een jaar op Klammfels gezeten, daar heb ik Victor Kruml leren kennen. We zijn een tijdje uitgegaan, maar nu zijn we gewoon goede vrienden. Euforistisch was ik toen ik hoorde dat zijn team in de finale zat. Wauw.

"NAAR LINKS! LINKS SUKKEL!" Doordat ik met mijn armen naar links zwaaide sloeg ik vader, die naast mij zat, bijna van zijn stoel af.

"NEEEEEEEEEE! AFSPELEN, AFSPELEN DIE SLURK. LET NOU EENS OOOOOOOOO-"

'KRAK'

Het stoeltje waar ik op had staan springen was doorgezakt, ik ging zo op in de wedstrijd dat ik er geen verdere aandacht aan schonk, ik sprong zo weer overeind en negeerde Will die mompelde: "Arm ding, om zo te sterven. Komt ie in de hemel: 'Hoe ben jij gestorven beste stoel?' 'Ik ben verpletterd door Julie Weedle die-'".

De rest van zijn zin werd overstemd door mijn gegil, want Victor dook naar beneden. Ron Wemel, die een rij voor me zat, was op zijn stoel gaan staan en ik duwde Will van de zijne (Weliswaar onder luid protest van hem) en ging daarop staan om het beter te kunnen zien. De Ierse zoeker( ik wist zijn naam wel maar was te overdonderd om hem te herinneren), ervan overtuigd dat Victor iets had gezien, suisde achter hem aan. Maar op het laatste moment trok Victor op, de ander die te snel ging om nog te stoppen knalde met een rotvaart op de grond.

Een misselijkmakende krak klonk door het stadion, ik had niets tegen hem maar was op dit moment voor Bulgarije en schreeuwde dus de longen uit mijn lijf voor Victor.

* * *

Ik zat gefascineerd naar de rij voor me te kijken, om exact te zijn naar Juliette Weedle. Wat een wonderlijk meisje is dat, en hoe fanatiek. Ik had net gezien hoe ze, enthousiast springend, haar eigen stoeltje had verwoest. En toen de Bulgaarse zoeker een duikvlucht maakte duwde ze, in plaats van haar eigen stoeltje te repareren, haar broer van zijn stoel en ging daarop staan. Een halve minuut later, toen de Ierse zoeker met een enorme vaart neerstortte stond ze te joelen. Wonderbaarlijk gewoon, echt wonderbaarlijk. 

Ik snapte niet wat Draco in haar zag, hij kon niet verliefd zijn. Malfidussen worden niet verliefd, misschien vond hij haar gewoon interessant. Ja, dat zal het zijn.

Eigenlijk besteedde ik niet echt aandacht aan de wedstrijd. Ik was niet zo'n fan van zwerkbal, om eerlijk te zijn vond ik het helemaal niets. Maar Malfidussen zijn nooit eerlijk.

Ik keek naar de wedstrijd, maar volgde hem niet. Mijn gedachten waren bij vanavond, ik had een kleine reünie georganiseerd. We zouden het dreuzel-lievende uitschot (Ik wierp snel een verachtende blik op die vreselijke Wemels. Yuk!) eens wat laten zien.

"YAAAAAH, GOOI HEM ERIN. MAN, SLA DIE WACHTER NEER DAN! JULLIE LOPEN ACHTER, KOM OP!" Mijn gedachten werden onderbroken door het geschreeuw van Juliette Weedle. Eerst was het fascinerend, nu fantastisch irritant. Wat had ik een zin om een Avada Kedevra op dat schreeuwende kikkertje uit te voeren...

Ik sprak mezelf vermanend toe: "Lucius, blijf kalm. Denk aan andere dingen."

Narcissa, die naast me zat, stootte me aan: "Lucius, schat, ben je nou in jezelf aan het praten?"

Ik beet haar toe: "Nee natuurlijk niet.." En dacht erachteraan 'Malfidussen doen dat niet.'

Ineens hoorde ik gekreun en gejuich, de wedstrijd was afgelopen. Victor Kruml had de snaai gepakt maar ondanks dat had Ierland toch gewonnen. De spelers zouden zich nu naar de topbox begeven voor de prijsuitreiking.

Eerst kwam Bulgarije de topbox binnen, Juliette Weedle draaide zich om en ik zag iets glinsterends om haar nek hangen. Even drong het niet tot me door maar toen realiseerde ik me dat ze het beroemde maanamulet droeg. Dit was een relikwie waar de heer van het duister jaren naar had gezocht, en het was recht onder mijn neus. Dit moest betekenen dat het zonamulet dichtbij was. Mijn oog viel op William Weedle, natuurlijk. William Cyrus Weedle, Cyrus stond voor zon in het Perzisch. En dan had je nog Juliette Selina Weedle, hm... hier moest ik mijn taalgevoel vertrouwen, volgens mij was Selina maan in het Grieks. Hoe had ik zo blind kunnen zijn. Recht onder mijn neus...

Ik keek hoe Juliette Kruml omhelsde: "Je hebt je best gedaan."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd: "Ik ghad de sjnaai sjneller moeten pakken."

Ze glimlachte: "Ach, het is niet jou schuld."

"Goede wedstrijd man." William kwam erbij staan.

"Neej, Ik ghad get veel beter kunnen doen."

Ik wierp een blik opzij, Draco stond met een jaloerse blik te kijken hoe Julliette Kruml nog een keer omhelsde. Ik stootte hem aan, een Malfidus mocht geen emotie tonen. Hij nam meteen zijn koele masker aan...

Draco, natuurlijk. Mijn weg naar het maanamulet, mijn weg naar de ultieme vernietiging van de-jongen-die-maar-niet-dood-wil.

**Dit was het, kort maar krachtig (Hoop ik) Pleeeeeaaaaseeeeeeeeeee review, ik wil weten of het zo goed is. Anders doe ik dit chappie opnieuw... (Ik ben wanhopig genoeg om het te doen dus kijk uit wat je zegt.)**


	11. Uitverkoren en een uitbarsting

**Luitjes!!! NIEUW CHAPPIE! En jullie hebben maar 8 dagen gewacht, da's bijna een week!!! YEY FOR ME! Euhm... Riiight.  
Ik heb besloten dit hoofdstuk eens anders te beginnen, vond het wel een leuk idtje.  
Ik heb nog iets aan de verhaallijn toegevoegd, het ID zat al erg lang in mijn hoofd (Sinds chappie 2 :O) en ik besloot dat het daar nu wel tijd voor was.  
Verder nog, BEDANKT aan mijn 2 reviewers:  
Amandile: Blij dat je het leuk vond.  
Love Fantasy: Condoleances aan je stoel voor het verliezen van zijn/haar zusje en ik ben ook blij dat jij het leuk vond.  
Dit hoofdstuk: Uitleg over: Waarom mag de tweeling toveren (min of meer), er komt iets nieuws uit de kist en Julie gebruikt haar kracht...  
Hope you like  
x Anne**

Uitverkoren en een uitbarsting

_Hallo, ik ben Juliette Weedle, maar alsjeblieft noem me Julie. Een paar dagen geleden heb ik bij ons op zolder een kist gevonden, in de kist zaten: een kristallen bol, twee amuletten en een boek. Die avond heb ik ons geheim ontdekt, dat van mij en mijn tweelingbroer William.  
We zijn de reïncarnaties van de zonne- en maangeest, ons doel? De uitverkorene beschermen.  
De inhoud van de kist zou ons daarbij helpen, je zult misschien denken: 'Wat voor nut hebben die dingen?' Nou, veel dus. De kristallen bol zal ons waarschuwen en raad geven, de amuletten bevatten onze krachten en het boek, tja, het boek. Het boek is een soort van gids, het geeft ons waarschuwingen over ons krachtengebruik. En zodra we een spreuk bedenken zal het in het boek komen te staan.  
Hierdoor is mijn hele leven over hoop gehaald, ik had een luizenleventje: rijk, welgesteld en meer van dat soort dingen. Mijn leven had niet veel haken, nu is dat wel anders. Ik heb een geheim dat ik voor iedereen moet verbergen, als ik het iemand vertel zonder dat ze beloven het verder te vertellen zullen ze sterven. Ik weet zelfs niet of ik het Will, die er niet bij was toen ik het boek vond en het dus niet weet, wel kan vertellen. Eigenlijk betwijfel ik of hij me überhaupt wel zou geloven... Maar dat is een zorg voor later, eerst wil ik uitvinden wat mijn krachten zijn en of het gevaarlijk is. Tot dat ben ik voor de buitenwereld nog gewoon Juliette Weedle: rijkeluisdochter met een luizenleventje._

"Juul, kom je?" Ik schrok op van het schrijven, sloeg snel het dagboek dicht en klikte het slotje dicht. Ik liet mijn vingers over de sierlijke, gouden letters op de kaft gaan: 'Juliette Weedle'.

Ik opende het deksel van de kist en legde het in rood leer gebonden boek weer terug waar ik het een half uur geleden had gevonden. Ik had de kist vergroot en geopend om het grote boek nog eens door te lezen maar toen ik de kist open deed vond ik het dagboek, het lag helemaal bovenop en toen ik het oppakte begon mijn amulet te gloeien, net als het slotje wat erop zat, waarna het slotje opensprong.

Ik was zo verbaast geweest dat ik eerst minuten naar het boekje heb zitten kijken voor ik het opensloeg. Ik had meteen hetzelfde gevoel als wat ik bij het amulet had, het gevoel dat het van mij was.

Iemand liep de trap op, ik deed snel het deksel van de kist dicht, deed hem op slot en verkleinde hem waarna ik hem in mijn zak stopte. Net op tijd: "Juul, kom je nou? We gaan eten."

Ik knikte en liep achter Will aan, terwijl we de trap afliepen dacht ik de dag over. Ik was wakker geworden in Draco's armen, Bulgarije had het WK zwerkbal verloren en ik had sinds de wedstrijd was afgelopen een raar, onrustig gevoel, alsof er iets belangrijks op het punt stond te gebeuren.

'Boem'

Will grinnikte. Ik was zo diep in gedachten verzonken geweest dat ik tegen een muur was opgelopen: "Damn it!"

"Juliette, niet vloeken!" Kwam moeders stem van de eetkamer, eigenlijk vond ik het best jammer dat we thuis waren. Ik was veel liever op een van de kampeerterreinen blijven slapen, helaas waren mijn ouders aan luxe gewend en weigerden ze in een tent te slapen. Dus waren we toen de wedstrijd was afgelopen terug naar huis verschijnseld.

* * *

"Will, je gl..." 

Maar ik was al te laat, het glas was tussen mijn vingers doorgeslipt en op de houten vloer kapot gevallen.

"William let eens beter op wat je doet."

Ik wou zuchtten maar hield me in: "Het spijt me vader."

Julie zat tegenover me te grijnzen, ik kon haar gewoon horen denken: 'Way to go! Go Will, go Will!'

Ineens klonk er een gepiep door het hele huis, Julie en ik sprongen op en renden naar de boeken kast. Ik trok een boek naar achter en de boekenkast opende zich, we persten ons door de smalle ruimte en sprintten de achterliggende gang door. Ik geloof dat ik moeder nog hoorde roepen: "Wees voorzichtig!" Voordat de boekenkast zich weer achter ons sloot.

Ik besteedde er niet veel aandacht aan, al mijn aandacht ging naar het gigantische scherm dat aan het einde van de gang stond. Nu was het nog zwart, maar dat kon niet lang meer duren.

Toen we er bijna waren ging het scherm aan: "Hallo Alfateam, blij jullie weer te zien. Er is een crisis."

Julie zuchtte sarcastisch terwijl ze snel haar haar vastbond: "En ik dacht nog wel dat je ons zou uitnodigen voor een rustig etentje. Ik heb ook nooit eens geluk."

Ik wist wel beter, Julie hield van actie. Ze had al maanden zitten uitkijken naar een nieuwe missie.

Captain lachte en zei: "Fijn dat jullie er zin in hebben, er is een crisissituatie. Een groepje dooddoeners terroriseert het WK zwerkbal, het ministerie heeft al schouwers geregeld maar dat duurt te lang. We hebben jullie nodig."

Julie knikte: "Oké, Wat zijn de exacte coördinaten? Hoeveel mogelijke vijanden? Zijn er gijzelaars? Is het een druk bevolkt gebied?"

"Jullie worden opgestuurd, ongeveer zes, vier gijzelaars en het is op een tentenkamp dus ja."

Ik pakte mijn mantel en sloeg hem om: 'Oké, klaar."

Julie deed hetzelfde en even later stonden we midden op een afgebrand kampeer terrein, even verderop hoorden we geschreeuw. We sprintten erheen, wat we daar zagen was afschuwelijk.

Vier dreuzels, zwevend in de lucht. Twee kinderen.

Julie die naast me stond hapte naar adem, ik kon haar niet zien vanwege onze onzichtbaarheids mantels. Maar ik hoorde dat ze op haar knieën zakte.

"Juul, kom op."

Ze reageerde niet. Ik hoorde haar zwaar ademen en toen zag ik dat er bladeren verschoven werden, een stuk grond werd vrijgemaakt. Toen werd er in de losse aarde getekend, runen.

"Juul, stop met die ongein en kom mee!"

Toen hoorde ik haar zachtjes een soort van rijmpje zeggen, in het Engels:

"In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
End this horrible play that I now see  
Please save these poor muggles from their misery  
And let those monsters pay their price  
Punish them and don't be nice  
Moon, please turn this wrong to right  
That this may remain a peaceful night."

Nadat ze dat laatste woord had gezegd kwam er een blauwwit licht uit de runen die in de grond getekend stonden. Ook scheen er zo'n zelfde kleur licht op de plek waar Julie zat. Mijn mond viel open.

Net zo plotseling als het licht was begonnen te schijnen stopte het ook, ik hoorde Julie opstaan: "WTF was dat?"

Haar stem klonk uitgeput toen ze antwoordde: "Wat?"

"Dat wat je net deed."

Ze zuchtte: "Wat maakt het uit wat het was, alles wat uitmaakt is dat het gewerkt heeft."

Ik draaide me om naar de plek waar net nog vier dreuzels gemarteld werden, nu leek alles te kalmeren. Toen ik beter keek zag ik geen mensen in zwarte capes meer, de dooddoeners waren weg: "Juul wat heb je gedaan."

"Will, ik ben moe en ik heb hier nou geen zin in."

"Dat maakt me niet uit, ik wil weten wat dat was!"

"DAT ZIJN MIJN ZAKEN, JIJ HEBT ER NIETS MEE TE MAKEN. HOU GEWOON JE BEK EN FLIKKER OP!"

Hierna hoorde ik een zachte plop en ik wist dat ze verdijnseld was. Waarom had ze zo tegen me gedaan? Ze was aardig overstuur en ik had geen idee waar ze heen was. Al zou ik het weten, dan had ze nog de onzichtbaarheids mantel om en kon ik haar nog niet vinden.

Voorzichtig liep ik naar het vrije stukje grond waar de runen op waren getekend, ik keek er even naar. Toen ging ik er snel met mijn voet overheen zodat ze verdwenen, niemand hoefde hier van te weten. Wat het ook was, ze zou vast wel een goede reden hebben om het te verbergen, hoop ik.

**Dit was weer een chappie, btw ik heb een tekening van een shocked Julie op mijn blog gezet (link in mijn profiel). Verder hoop ik dat jullie reviewen, volgens mij gaat het verhaal wel de goede kant op... Hoop ik :S**


	12. Leugenaar

**Hey, ik d8 dat dit verhaal wel een updateje kon gebruiken... Zo hierissy!  
Heel veel bedankjes aan mijn reviewer:  
****Enelaya: ****Ik snap compleet wat je bedoelt, Draco word dit chappie weer van JK...(gemeen) En met het flesjedraaien: Ik dacht dat ik nogal duidelijk had gemaakt dattie dronken was :P Het begin was ietsje minder, maar nu gaatie evolueren... Denk ik :D  
Verder nog hoop ik dat jullie het een goed chappie vinden, het is best wel lang. Al zeg ik het zelf. Maar dit moest gebeuren voor de verhaallijn.  
x Anne**

Leugenaar

Ik borg mijn hutkoffer op en plofte neer in het bankje, het was een wonder dat ik nog een lege coupé had gevonden. Ik was namelijk nogal laat thuis gekomen gisteravond, ik kon er niets aan doen, echt niet. Ik had gewoon op mijn geheime plek naar de volle maan zitten kijken, het stelde me gerust, toen moest ik in slaap gevallen zijn. Zodoende kwam ik pas vanochtend rond acht uur thuis, toen moest ik nog inpakken en nouja... De rest kun je zelf wel uitvogelen.

Ik ging achteroverzitten, sloot even mijn ogen en dacht aan gisteravond. Ik had de maan in me gevoeld toen ik die spreuk zei, ik voelde haar energie door me heen stromen. Het was... het was... wonderbaarlijk. Ik voelde me sterk, maar toch kwetsbaar. Klein maar toch gigantisch. Ik kon alles zien, horen en voelen. De pijn, het verdriet, maar vooral de blijdschap en rust. Alles wat de maan zag, alles wat ze hoorde en alles wat ze voelde. Ik was een met alles, ik was compleet...

Oké, dit mag misschien klinken als van die zielige rotzooi waar boybands over zingen. Maar zo voelde ik me, er is geen andere manier om het te omschrijven. Het was geweldig.

Nu, nu voelde ik me leeg. Alsof de maan me had verlaten, niet helemaal. Ik kon haar nog wel voelen maar zwak, niet als gisteravond. Ik sprak tegen mezelf: "Oké Julie, zet je eroverheen. Het was één keer, denk aan iets anders."

Normaal was ik bij andere mensen gaan zitten maar ik had absoluut geen behoefte aan gezelschap, zij hadden niet gevoelt wat ik voelde. Zij wisten niet wat ik wist, ik voelde me totaal van hen vervreemd.

Dus haalde ik mijn MP3 uit mijn hutkoffer, ik zette hem op en voor ik het wist was ik zachtjes aan het meezingen:

"_**Tonto**__** el**__** que**__** no entienda  
Cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuro a la luna  
hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedia  
al llegar el dia  
desposar un cale**_

_**Tendras a tu  
ombre piel morena  
Desde el cielo  
hablo la luna llena  
Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a el  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer**_

_**Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la luna**_

_**De padre canela nacio un niño  
Blanco como el lomo  
de un armiño  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna  
Niño albino de luna  
Maldita su estampa  
Este hijo es de un payo  
Y yo no me lo callo**_

_**Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la luna**_

_**Gitano al creerse**__**  
deshonrado  
Se fue a su mujer  
cuchillo en mano**_

_**¿De quien es el hijo ?  
Me has engañao fijo  
Y de muerte la hirio  
Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y alli le abandono**_

_**Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la luna**_

_**Y en las noches  
que haya luna llena  
Sera porque el niño  
este de buenas  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguara la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguara la luna**_

_**Para hacerle una cuna**_"

Voorzichtig opende ik mijn ogen weer, ik wou eigenlijk niet dat het liedje voorbij was.

"Je kunt prachtig zingen, weet je dat?" Kwam een stem uit de deuropening.

Ik keek om en voor me stond een knappe jongen met bruin haar, blauwe ogen, hij leek een zesde- of zevendejaars.

"Dank je."

Hij stak zijn hand naar me uit: "Carlo Kannewasser, aangenaam."

"Julie Weedle, ook aangenaam. Ga zitten."

Hij nam plaats en vroeg: "Wat was je aan het zingen?"

Ik glimlachte: "Hijo de la luna"

"Klinkt Italiaans."

"Nee, het is Spaans. Betekend Zoon van de maan."

"Waar gaat het over dan?" Hij leek werkelijk geïnteresseerd.

"Het is een legende, over een zigeunervrouw die graag wou trouwen. Ze smeekte de maan om haar een man te schenken. De maan beloofde haar een man als ze haar eerste kind zou afstaan. De vrouw beloofde het en zo trouwde ze een zigeunerman. En na een tijdje werd het kind geboren, met kaneelkleurige ouders. Een kind zo wit als sneeuw met grijze ogen in plaats van olijfgroen, het albino kind van de maan. Zijn uiterlijk vervloekt.  
De zigeunervader voelde zich onteerd en ging naar zijn vrouw, mes in de hand. 'Van wie is het kind? Je hebt me vast bedrogen!' en hij verwondde haar dodelijk.  
Daarna ging hij de berg op, het jongentje in zijn armen en daar boven op de berg liet hij hem achter. En in de nachten als er een volle maan is zal dat zijn omdat het kind gelukkig is. En als het huilt, neemt de maan af om een wieg voor hem te vormen.  
Het refrein is letterlijk vertaald:  
De maan wil moeder zijn en ze vind geen liefde die haar vrouw maakt. Zeg me, zilveren maan, wat denk je te gaan doen met een kind van vlees en bloed. Kind van de maan."

Carlo staarde me sprakeloos aan: "En dat in het Spaans?"

Ik knikte: "Jep."

"Wauw, hoe weet je dat?"

"Ik spreek Spaans en dit is niet de eerste keer dat ik het lied hoor."

Hij grinnikte: "Dat was duidelijk, wat spreek je nog meer?"

"Oh... Dat wil je echt niet weten."

Hij grijnsde: "Anders zou ik het toch niet vragen."

Ik grijnsde terug: "Tjah, als je het echt wilt weten. Ik spreek: Engels, Spaans, Hongaars, Japans, Frans, Latijn, Grieks en Duits."

"Waaat?"

Ik haalde verontschuldigend mijn schouders op: "Ik heb een talenknobbel en we reizen nogal veel." Ik kon hem niet vertellen dat ik geheim agent was en aangezien we echt veel reisden was dit de perfecte cover, ik loog niet eens echt... heel erg.

De coupédeur gleed open: "Kannewasser, laat mijn vriendin met rust."

Ik keek op: "Pardon?"

Draco grijnsde: "Ik heb je al bijna een hele dag niet gezien, ik wil even met je alleen zijn."

Carlo maakte aanstalten om op te staan: "Het is ni-"

"Kannewasser ZIT!" Ik keek hem aan: "Alleen omdat Blondie hier denkt dattie de hele wereld overheerst hoef jij nog niet te luisteren. Hij kan het ook netjes vragen, nietwaar?" Toen ik dat laatste zei grijnsde ik naar Blondie.

Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar en siste: "Noem-me-niet-zo."

Ik zei quasi-verbaasd: "Hoe? Wat zei ik? Wattan?"

Hij zuchtte: "Het is-"

Ik pakte hem bij de voorkant van zijn gewaad en schudde: "WAT –_ schud_ – HEB – _schud _– IK – _schud_ – FOUT – _schud_ – GEDAAN? – _schud, schud_ – IK – _schud _– DACHT – _schud_ – DAT – _schud_ – JE – _schud_ – VAN – _schud_ – ME – _schud_ – HIELD!!! – _schud, schud, schud_ – " Hierna zakte ik hysterisch snikkend op de grond van de coupé.

Carlo zette snel een paar passen achteruit en Blondie keek alsof hij elk moment kon gaan flauwvallen, wat een lol!

Draakje :P Haalde diep adem en zei: "Julie, houd op."

"WAAR MEE?!?! – _hysterische snik_ – Wat is er toch met je? - _hysterische snik _- JE ZEI DAT JE VAN ME HIELD!! IK KAN ER NIET MEER TEGEN!' - _hysterische snik, hysterische snik _–

Toen hield ik dramatisch de rug van mijn hand tegen mijn voorhooft en verluisterde: "Maak er een eind aan."

Ik draaide me om naar Carlo, die wit wegtrok.

Opeens kwam er een vrouw langs me een karretje met allerlei heerlijke dingen, onder andere smekkies, ketelkoeken, chocokikkers. Ik sprong op: "Ah, voedsel."

Blondie zuchtte en mompelde: "En nu kan ze wel normaal doen."

Ik grijnsde en toen ik langs hem heen liep naar de gang drukte ik snel een zoen op zijn wang en fluisterde: "Graag gedaan lieverd."

Toen ik terug liep naar de coupé was Carlo weg, ik keek Blondie beledigend aan: "Heb je hem weggestuurd?"

Hij draaide met zijn ogen: "Als ik je net vijf minuten kende en je zou zo'n toneelstuk opvoeren voor mijn ogen zou ik ook zo ver mogelijk bij je uit de buurt willen blijven."

Ik zuchtte: "Ah, is hij niet flauwgevallen?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd: "Nope, je toneelstuk had nogal een anticlimax als eind nietwaar?"

"Tjah, ik had niet echt ontbeten."

Met een grijns antwoordde hij: "Yeah, right."

Ik legde mijn gekochte snoep op de bank, ging naast hem zitten en legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Zo bleven we minutenlang zitten, tot Blondie op z'n horloge keek en opschrok: "Oh, we moeten opschieten. We zijn er bijna en we moeten beiden nog omkleden.

Ik knikte: "Zie je na de sorteerceremonie?"

Hij gaapte me aan: "Je word gesorteerd met alle eerstejaars?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Of ik moet in de grote hal willen slapen."

Met een grijns kuste hij me en zei: "Dan zie ik je na de sorteerceremonie luv."

"Owkey, see joe then luuuv."

Hij glimlachte, drukte nog snel zijn lippen op de mijne en haastte zich naar zijn coupé.

Ik kleedde me om en ging zitten, ik keek naar het voedsel wat naast me lag. Alleen het idee al dat ik het op moest eten gaf me kotsneigingen, zo nerveus was ik. Dus besloot ik het in mijn tas te stoppen voor later... Als ik ooit nog zou eten.

Snel daarna minderde de trein vaart, toen hij stil stond stapte ik uit. Toen ik het perron opstapte hoorde ik een stem: "EERSTEJAARS HIERZOW! KOM MAAR EERSTEJAARS!"

Ik keek naar links en daar, te midden van de menigte, stond een gigantische man. Hij had wild, zwart haar en stak minstens vier grote koppen boven de meeste leerlingen uit. Ik baande mijn weg door de eerstejaars heen naar de man: "Euhm... excuseer me meneer, mag ik u wat vragen?"

De man keek me verward aan: "Hebbie 't tegen mij?"

"Ja, ik ben een vierdejaars, maar ik ben hier wel voor het eerst. Waar moet ik heen?"

De man dacht even na, toen zei hij: "Oh ja, jij ben een van die tweeling... Weedle niewaar?"

Ik knikte: "Ja dat klopt meneer."

"Perkamentus heeft me over hullie verteld, kom maar mee. Waar is je broer?"

"Geen idee." Zei ik waarheidsgetrouw.

Maar al snel hoorde ik: "Julie? Julie? Waar zit je?!"

"Ik ben hier!" riep ik maar mijn stem werd overstemd door de man die riep: "EY, BEN JIJ DIE WEEDLE? JA? JE ZUS STAAT HIER!" Hierna ging de man weer verder met roepen: "EERSTEJAARS? NOG MEER EERSTEJAARS? KOM MAAR HIER! EY HARRY, ALLES GOED? EERSTEJAARS!"

Toen hij eindelijk klaar was gebaarde hij ons mee te gaan. Ik volgde hem maar werd met elke stap die ik zette nerveuzer, de hyperactieve jongen die naast mij liep maakte het er niet beter op: "Spannend hé, ik ben Dennis Krauwel. Mijn broer zit hier op school, hij zit in het derde jaar. Jij lijkt me geen eerstejaars, waarom loop je hier?"

Ik wierp hem talloze boze blikken, maar hij leek het niet eens te merken en ratelde rustig door. Ik was net drastischere maatregels aan het overwegen toen Will die aan de andere kant naast me liep zich voor mij langs boog en zei: "Ey uk, Wauwel."

"Krauwel."

Hij zuchtte: "Whatever, houd je bek. Wij zijn seriemoordenaars en wij zijn hier om alle eerstejaars uit te moorden."

De jongen snoof: "Echt niet."

Will gaf hem een boze blik: "Nog niet nee, maar als ik nog een woord over jou lippen hoor komen dan zal ik het nog eens overwegen."

Wonderbaarlijk genoeg bleef de jongen stil.

De gigantische man sprak: "OWKEY ALLEMAAL, HIER OM UT HOEKIE STAAT ZWEINSTEIN."

Rustig liepen we verder, toen we de hoek om waren zagen we Zweinstein. Het was wondermooi, de jongen naast me Dennis of zoiets deed zijn mond open. Maar Will boog zich weer voor mij langs: "Ey! Waag het eens." en hij drukte snel zijn lippen op elkaar.

Grijnzend liepen Will en ik naast elkaar naar Zweinstein, het was prachtig. Ik zag grasland, zo ver als ik kon zien en voor het kasteel lag een gigantisch meer, waarin de prachtige zonsondergang weerspiegeld werd.

Eenmaal bij de rand van het meer aangekomen sprak de gigantische man: "ALLEMAAL, ZOEK EEN BOOTJE EN GA ER MET DRIE OF VIER INZITTEN." Tot ongenoegen van ons alledrie zaten Will en ik samen met Dennis in een bootje.

Toen iedereen zat begonnen de bootjes uit zichzelf te varen, op weg naar het kasteel. Op ongeveer drievierde van de overtocht stak er een gigantische tentakel uit het water, maar een paar meter van ons vandaan. Dennis' kaak viel open: "Cool." Het was er geloof ik uit voor hij het gemerkt had, want hij sloeg snel zijn hand voor zijn mond en keek geschrokken naar Will. Die gemeen terug grijnsde.

Nadat de jongen zich weer naar het water toe had gekeerd zag ik hoe Will zijn toverstok pakte en hem op de jongen richtte: "Wingardium Leviosa" fluisterde hij zacht, de jongen zweefde iets omhoog, iets naar rechts en...

'PLONS'

Hij verdween compleet onderwater. Ik kroop naar de zijkant van de boot om te kijken of ik hem daar zag, maar er was niets. Toen opeens rees er een gigantische tentakel op uit het water, met erop de jongen. Voorzichtig zette hij hem in de boot. Daarna verdween hij weer onderwater.

Ik keek naar je elfjarige die stond te trillen op zijn benen, wierp Will (Die er geschokt uitzag) een boze blik toe en trok de jongen op mijn schoot. Ik deed mijn mantel af en sloeg hem om de jongen heen: "Gaat het?"

Hij knikte trillirig.

Ik zuchtte en zei: "Je mag best wel praten hoor." Ik zag zijn ogen naar Will flitsen: "Als hij het ook maar waagt je wat aan te doen dan zal ik hem persoonlijk castreren.

Will slikte en zijn ogen werden groot: "Dat durf je niet."

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op: "Het gaat er niet om of ik dat durf maar of jij dat risico durft te nemen."

De jongen trilde onbeheerselijk op mijn schoot, ik drukte hem nog iets dichter tegen me aan.

Een paar minuten later raakten de bootjes de oever. De grote man liep meteen naar ons toe: "Wattisser gebeurt?"

Dennis zei: "Ik ben in het meer gevallen."

De man trok snel zijn jas uit: "Hier, dis een beetje warmer."

Hierna liepen we gezamenlijk naar de deuren, de man klopte en de deuren gingen open. Een streng uitziende vrouw op leeftijd stond daar: "Ah, Hagrid de eerstejaars. Wat is er gebeurt?" Zei ze met een blik op Dennis.

"In ut meer gevallen."

De vrouw knikte en gebaarde ons haar te volgen: "Ik ben professor Anderling, lerares transformatie en hoofd van Griffoendor. Straks bij de ceremonie zal bepaald worden in welk huis je komt, hier is je huis als je familie. Voor overwinningen krijg je punten toegekend en bij overtredingen worden er punten afgetrokken. Er zijn vier huizen: Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich."

We waren bij een kamer aangekomen waar ze ons naar binnen loodsde: "Blijf hier wachten, ik ga kijken of de zaal klaar voor jullie is."

Ik stond te trillen op mijn benen, ik moest gesorteerd worden. Voor de hele school!!!

"Ze zijn klaar." Professor Anderling was terug.

Ze liet ons een rij vormen, Will en ik achteraan. Met z'n allen liepen we de zaal binnen, alle blikken waren op ons gericht. Ik had het gevoel dat ik mijn maag achter had gelaten in de kamer.

Ik liet mijn ogen over de tafels gaan, toen zag ik Blondie. Hij glimlachte bemoedigend, net als Hermelien, Harry, Ron en de andere Wemels. Ik voelde me hierdoor iets zekerder maar had nog steeds knikkende knieën.

Professor Anderling zette een hoed op een krukje neer, ze begon met de namen. Toen plotseling stonden alleen Will en ik er nog, ik duwde hem naar voren en siste: "Jij eerst."

Hij had absoluut geen problemen met dit soort dingen, integendeel hij genoot ervan. Met grote, zelfverzekerde passen liep hij naar de kruk toe. Hij zette de hoed op, het bleef even stil en toen klonk door de hele zaal: "ZWADDERICH!" de meest linkse tafel, waaronder Blondie, applaudisseerde.

NU IK. Ik dwong mijn benen om naar de kruk te lopen, ging zitten en zette de hoed op.

Ineens hoorde ik een stem: 'Ah, interresant geval. Weer een Weedle merk ik, maar anders dan de vorige.' Toen realiseerde ik me dat de hoed aan het praten was, maar die lulde onverstoorbaar verder 'Wat zal ik eens met je doen? Je bent listig, ja! Maar je bent ook zorgzaam en moedig, ik denk dat je het beste thuishoort in'

"GRIFFOENDOR!" Dit riep de hoed door de zaal.

Ik zat even stil van verbazing, toen zette ik de hoed af en liep naar de meest rechtse tafel. Ik zag Blondie staren, open mond. Terwijl het gouden trio en de Wemel luid applaudisseerden. In shock ging ik bij ze zitten.

Het hele feestmaal en de complimentjes gingen in een waas voorbij, ik had geen honger, geen zin om te praten ook. Het enige wat door mijn hoofd maalde was: 'Ik zit niet bij Draco, hoe kan dat? Ik zit niet bij Draco..."

Toen het feestmaal voorbij was stond ik op en sjokte naar de deuren, Fred had me uitgelegd hoe ik bij de leerlingenkamer kwam en ik had het wachtwoord van een klassenoudste gehoord. Maar ik had nog geen slaap.

Nog steeds in shock slofte ik door het kasteel toen ineens een stem achter me klonk: "Juul?"

Ik draaide me om: "Draco."

Hij keek me serieus aan: "We moeten praten."

Ik knikte en slofte achter hem aan, in een normale staat had ik de onraad allang geroken maar ik was nog steeds te verdoofd van de schok.

We gingen een leeg lokaal in en hij begon te praten: "Juul, ik heb nog eens over ons na zitten denken. En ik denk dat het niet kan, we zijn te verschillend. En met jou vrienden."

Hier mompelde ik iets over: "Vrienden goed... Ja, vrienden goed, vuur slecht."

Hij keek me even verbaast aan maar ging toen verder: "Juul ik maak het uit."

Ik grijnsde even: "Weet je da-"

Toen pas drong het tot me door: "WAT?!"

"Ik maak het uit."

"Waarom." Ik wilde het niet horen maar het floepte eruit. Ik wist waarom, ik was een Griffoendor. Hij had me er al over verteld in de vakantie, hoe hij een trotse Zwadderaar was: De prins van Zwadderich.

"Het gaat gewoon niet, we-"

"Lieg niet!"

"Ik lieg niet, we passen niet bij elkaar. Ik ben blij met de luxe, en jij lijkt het te verstoten. Jij bent vriendjes met Potter en de Potterettes, ik kan ze niet uitstaan."

Met een hese stem zei ik: "Zeg de waarheid."

"Ik..."

Ik keek naar mijn schoenen: "Je dumpt me omdat ik een Griffoendor ben nietwaar?"

Zijn mond zakte open: "Nee."

Ik keek op met tranen in mijn ogen: "Leugenaar."

Toen liep ik langs hem heen, het lokaal uit. Zo ver mogelijk bij hem weg...

**Dit was het, ik hoop op reviews... Anders laat ik haar zelfmoord plegen (6)...  
Krijg ik wel reviews, dan zal ik de verhaallijn nog ietsje langer door laten lopen :P ;)  
Ik hoop echt dat jullie het goed vonden.**


	13. Gebroken, of toch niet?

**Hallo allemaal, een nieuw chappie... Ietsje emotioneler dan de vorige maar goed, dat was toch te verwachten? Ik hoop dat jullie hem mooi vinden. Ennuh, tjah wat moet ik nog meer zeggen? Dat was het wel toch, nu nog ff bedankjes aan mijn schatjes van revieuwers:  
****Pirate-girlie**** Dankjewel dat je gereviewt hebt, ik hoop dat je dit hoofdstuk goed vind.  
****Amandile**** Tjah, hij is wel een Malfidus hè? Ennuh, hoe kan ik nou nee zeggen tegen iemand op zijn knietjes? Dussuh ze blijf leven, voor nu...  
Love Fantasy: Jah, ik had je al gemist :P Maaruh, tjah ik leef op fantasie, anders sterf ik :P  
****delacoure-fleur**** Ons aankomend talent... Nog bedankt voor je review, en als je al huilde bij het vorige hoofdstuk dan zou ik nu de tissus maar uit de kast halen, dit is een snotterchappie :)  
Dat was het dan, veel 'plezier' met het lezen van dit snotterchappie  
x Anne**

Gebroken, of toch niet?

Ik rende overstuur door de gangen, tranen liepen over mijn wangen en spatten op mijn gewaad. Ik knalde tegen alles aan maar dat maakte me niet uit. Links, rechts, harnas, rechtdoor, weer links en nog een harnas. Uiteindelijk zakte ik tegen de muur naar beneden en bleef daar zitten als een snikkend hoopje mens. Mijn gedachten werkten nog wel maar het leek alsof er een dikke muur van rook in zat, waardoor alles veel langzamer ging.

Hij had me gedumpt, dit kon niet waar zijn... Ik huilde en huilde, mijn ogen deden zeer van de vele tranen maar ik kon ze niet stoppen. Net als ik Draco niet had kunnen stoppen van mijn hart verscheuren. Meteen vanaf het begin had ik het al geweten, hij was een player. Als iets niet ging zoals hij het wou was je hem kwijt. Maar ik dacht ik speciaal was, dat ik hem kon veranderen. Zo naïef...

Hard bonkte ik mijn hoofd tegen de muur achter me terwijl mijn tranen in het rond spatten: "Stom, stom, stom."

Toen liet ik mijn gezicht in mijn handen zakken en voelde hoe er stroompjes van tranen over mijn handpalmen liepen en op mijn gewaad drupten. Mijn hoofd deed zeer van al het huilen, en ik begon duizelig te worden.

Maar ik kon niet stoppen, ik bleef huilen en huilen tot er geen tranen meer over waren. Tegen die tijd kwam de zon al op. Voorzichtig ging ik staan, mijn hoofd voelde zwaar en mijn ogen gezwollen. Het maakte niets uit.

Stapje voor stapje sjokte ik naar de Griffoendor toren die ik wonderbaarlijk genoeg snel had gevonden. De dame in de roze jurk op het portret keek me bezorgt aan: "Gaat het liefje?"

Het kon me niets schelen, uit mijn kurkdroge keel kon ik net het wachtwoord persen. Na nog een laatste bezorgde blik op me te werpen ging ze open. En ik klom de leerlingenkamer in, normaal was ik superenthousiast geweest over de mooie kamer maar nu gunde ik hem geen blik waardig en sloft meteen naar de vierdejaars meisjesslaapzalen. Waar ik op mijn bed neerplofte en meteen uitgeput in slaap viel en verdween in een nachtmerrie over sorteerhoeden en een schietende Lucius Malfidus, de eikel.

* * *

Om zes uur werd ik wakker, het was tijd voor de eerste schooldag. Ik had mijn boeken al doorgekeken en verheugde me al op wat ik dit jaar allemaal weer zou gaan leren.

Met een glimlach pakte ik een schoon gewaad uit mijn hutkoffer, ik wou net mijn nachthemd uittrekken toen ik zag dat de gordijnen van Julie's bed nog open waren. Voorzichtig liep ik naar haar bed. Daar zag ik haar zitten, ze had het zelfde gewaad aan dat ze gisteravond ook aan had, ze had niet eens de moeite genomen haar schoenen uit te trekken. Ik wou haar net wakker maken toen ze zich omdraaide. Met een schok zag ik dat haar ogen gezwollen en rood waren, ze had duidelijk gehuild.

"Hermelien?"

Ik draaide me om, Ginny stond in de deuropening: "Ja, wat is er?"

"Heb jij per ongeluk mijn rode shirtje ingepakt?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd: "Nee, volgens mij niet. Je mag wel kijken." En ik gebaarde met mijn hoofd naar mijn hutkoffer.

Ginny liep naar voren, toen zag ze Julie: "Wat is er met haar gebeurd?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Geen idee."

Ineens leken haar ogen vuur te schieten: "Ik wil wedden dat het iets met Malfidus te maken heeft."

"Denk je dat hij haar gedumpt heeft omdat ze een Griffoendor is geworden?" Vroeg ik aan Ginny.

"Bingo." Klonk een uitgeputte stem van het bed. Julie had haar ogen geopend, die helemaal rood waren, en keek ons aan.

Ik sloeg mijn armen om haar heen: "Ach meisje toch."

Ginny ging ook bij haar op bed zitten en zei: "Als ik hem te pakken krijg..." Ze maakte haar zin niet af, maar de blik in haar ogen zei genoeg."

Julie glimlachte zwakjes: "Nee, alsjeblieft niet. Als Will hierachter komt vermoord hij hem en vilt hij hem daarna levend, of hij vervloekt hem in duizend kleine stukjes."

Ginny snoof: "Net wat hij verdient."

"Dat weet ik wel, maar dat geeft zo'n rotzooi en hij is het niet waard om van school getrapt voor te worden." Antwoordde ze en haar glimlach werd al ietsje groter.

Ik gaf haar een bezorgde blik: "Wil je in bed blijven? Ik denk wel dat Perkamentus het begrijpt."

Ze schudde beslist haar hoofd: "En hem laten winnen, NO WAY!"

Ik knikte: "Goed, maar als ik jou was zou ik wel gaan douchen."

"Oké, Malfidus kijk uit. Here I come." En ze stond op.

Ginny grijnsde: "Oké, zo mag ik het zien."

Ze pakte schone kleding en liep naar de badkamer, voordat ze door de deur verdween zei ze nog: "Dank jullie wel dames."

Ik zei: "Geen probleem." En Ginny knipoogde. Daarna verdween Julie in de douches.

Toen we haar onder de douche hoorde stappen keken we elkaar bezorgd aan: "We moeten haar goed in de gaten houden, dit gaat nog wel even duren."

Ginny knikte: "No problemo. Maar niemand mag het weten."

Ik knikte ook. En Ginny stond op en verdween met een: "Ik draag mijn paarse shirtje wel!"

Even later stopte de douche en nog vijf minuten later stapte een perfect gekapte Julie uit de badkamer. Ik had me ondertussen aangekleed en samen liepen we naar de grote zaal voor het ontbijt.

Nadat we ongeveer tien minuten hadden ontbeten, tot mijn verwondering at ze ook echt, kwam Malfidus de grote zaal binnenlopen. Ze keek even naar hem en hij keek terug, ik had verwacht dat ze zou huilen, woedend schreeuwen, iets. Maar het enige wat ze deed was hem een koele blik toewerpen en daarna at ze gewoon weer verder. Net alsof er niets was gebeurt, ik wist beter. Ik wist dat ze zich van binnen verscheurd moest voelen. Ze wou het alleen niet tonen, de sterkere vrouw zijn.

"Hallo Hermelien, Julie." Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten toen Ron en Harry bij ons kwamen zitten.

"Alles goed?" vroeg Harry.

Ik knikte en Julie glimlachte: "Natuurlijk." Het verbaasde me: de glimlach die ze produceerde, hij leek gemeend. Ze was een verdomd goede toneelspeelster, dat moest ik haar meegeven.

Ook toen we de lesroosters kregen en naar onze eerste les, transfiguratie, liepen deed ze normaal. Sterker nog, de rest van de dag deed ze gewoon normaal mee, alsof gisteravond niet eens gebeurt was. Het enige aparte was dat ze vroeg naar bed ging, maar goed ze had dan ook nog niet veel slaap gehad.

Toen ik twee uur later naar de slaapzaal ging en zachtjes de deur opende, omdat ik dacht dat Julie sliep hoorde ik hoe ze zachtjes zong (Precious things van Tori Amos), met tussendoor een snik. En op dat moment besefte ik: Hoe sterk iemand ook is, liefde is sterker.

* * *

Ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn gezicht en zakte neer op mijn bed, vandaag was vreselijk geweest. Ik had meteen nadat ik het had uitgemaakt al geweten dat ik een grote fout had gemaakt. Maar dit had ik niet verwacht. Ik had verwacht dat ze boos was, verdrietig of me op zijn minst zou negeren. Ze deed niets van dit allen, ze deed gewoon zoals een normale Griffoendor.

Toch was ze niet als een normale Griffoendor, ze had een veel sterkere uitwerking op me. Toen ze me vanochtend bij het ontbijt een koele blik toewierp leek het net alsof ik van binnen bevroor. Het deed zeer, overal. Ik was moe maar kon niet slapen, ik had honger maar kon niet eten. Ik wou haar vertellen wat ik van haar vond, maar dat kon niet. Een Malfidus kan geen relatie beginnen met een Griffoendor, hoe zuiver haar bloed ook was vader zou het nooit goedkeuren. Ik miste haar zo.

Ik kleedde me om, sloot de gordijnen en ging op mijn rug liggen. En terwijl ik naar het plafond keek kwamen er letters, woorden en zinnen in mijn hoofd op. Ze werden gezongen, gezongen in haar prachtige stem:

"So I ran faster  
But it caught me here  
Yes, my loyalties turned  
Like my ankle in the seventh grade  
Running after Billy  
Running after the rain

These precious things  
Let them bleed, let them wash away  
These precious things  
Let them break their hold over me

He said you're really an ugly girl  
But I like the way you play  
And I died  
But I thanked him  
Can you believe that sick  
Holding onto his picture  
Dressing up everyday  
I wanna smash the faces  
Of those beautiful boys  
Those Christian boys  
So if you can make me come  
That doesn't make you Jesus"

Langzaam rolde er een traan over mijn wang op mijn kussen, één enkele traan maar. Maar ik wist, er zouden er nog veel volgen. Om haar, om Julie...

**Dit was het dan, nogal zielig hè? En dan Draco ook nog menselijk maken : hoe kan ik?! Nouja ik moest toch iets doen, ik hoop dat jullie reviewen. Aub laat me weten of ik de sfeer moet opkrikken of nog een 'snotterhoofdstukje' schrijven...**


	14. Hartstocht

**Hallo allemaal, ik was Buffy (the vampire slayer) aan het kijken toen ik me ineens realiseerde dat het al een aardige tijd geleden is dat ik heb upgedate(Is dat een woord?) Anyway, in deze aflevering (2.17 'Passion') verteld Angel aan het begin en aan het eind iets over 'passion' zoals hij het noemt, ik heb besloten dat te gebruiken voor dit chappie (Dat zijn de bold/italic) stukjes.  
Nog even bedankjes aan mijn reviewers:  
Enelaya: Ik ben blij dat je tevreden bent, ik hoop dat ik het dit hoofdstukje niet weer overdreven heb.  
Pirate-girly: Euhm... Mag ik die vlaggetjes hebben??? Wiehoo! Me wuvs Draco! Hum-hum anyway, hier is het volgende hoofdstuk.  
Delacoure-fleur: #bloos, bloos# euhm... dankje!  
Veel plezier met lezen!!!**

Hartstocht

**_Hartstocht. Het is in ons allen aanwezig._**

Met mijn handen voor mijn gezicht plofte ik neer op het bedHet was iets meer dan een week geleden dat Draco... Malfidus mij gedumpt had, naar de buitenkant hield ik mijn gezicht strak. Alsof het me niets kon schelen, maar van binnen. Van binnen werd ik verscheurd, voerde ik een constant voortdurend gevecht. Een gevecht tegen mijn liefde, verdriet en woedde.

_**Sluimerend, op de loer. **_

Meestal lukte het me mezelf onder controle te houden, rustig te blijven en normaal te doen. Zolang ik maar bezig bleef. Maar op de momenten dat ik alleen was viel het aan, raakte het me dieper en harder dan daarvoor. Het breekt me, verscheurt me en neemt me over.

Vanochtend betrapte ik mezelf erop dat ik had geslaapwandeld, ik slaapwandel nooit. Maar toen ik wakker werd lag er midden in de slaapzaal een schrift, mijn schrift. Op elke bladzijde stonden hartjes en de letters DM, woedend had ik alle blaadjes eruit gerukt en daarna in de prullenbak verbrand. Het voelde alsof mijn leven niet meer van mij was, maar van mijn hartstocht.

_**Ongewenst en ongevraagd roert het zich, opent zijn muil en huilt het.**_

"Julie?" Snel schoot mijn hoofd omhoog naar de deuropening. Hermelien's gezicht verscheen in de deuropening: "Ah, daar ben je. Kom je? We hebben toverdranken."

Ik knikte, pakte mijn tas en liep achter haar aan. Terwijl we de trap afliepen voelde ik dat ze mij een zijdelingse blik toewierp. Dat deden ze de hele tijd, aangezien ik er niet over wou praten vroegen ze niet meer. Maar de bezorgde blikken bleven.

Ik herinnerde me nog vorige week woensdag tijdens de lunch, het was net 3 dagen uit. Will had Ginny en Hermelien op de gang horen praten over mij en Malfidus. Hij was de grote zaal binnengestormd en had na vijf minuten tegen hem geschreeuwd te hebben Malfidus een blauw oog en een bloedlip geslagen. Zelf hield hij er een gezwollen wang en een week lang strafwerk op na. Later ging ik met hem praten, ik verzorgde zijn wond en vroeg hem zich er alsjeblieft over heen te zetten. Eerst sprak hij me tegen maar na een blik op mijn gezicht knikte hij. Het was zo'n schat.

"Hè Weedle, wat heb je Draco betaald zodat hij met je uit zou gaan?!"

Ik zuchtte Patty Park, alweer. Kon dat kind nou nooit haar waffel houden? Ik pakte mijn toverstok en wou net een monddicht bezwering op haar uitspreken toen Hermelien me aanstootte en gebaarde naar het eind van de gang. Sneep! Snel stopte ik mijn toverstok weg. Voordat Zweinsteins grootste vleermuis me zou zien en ik wéér strafwerk zou krijgen.

Stil liepen we het lokaal in en ik ging achteraan in het lokaal zitten, tussen Hermelien en Ron. Toverdranken was een van mijn beste vakken, daarom kon Sneep me volgens mij wel schieten. Daarom merkte hij elk klein foutje aan zodat hij me altijd nog een B of een A kon geven en Malfidus zijn lievelingetje kon blijven.

Deze les had ik echter geen enkele zin om ook maar iets te doen, Hermelien die mijn partner was gedroeg zich als de allergrootste schat ooit en deed in haar eentje onze toverdrank zonder mij ook maar een kleine berisping te geven. Ik zou haar er later wel voor bedanken.

Weer zuchtte ik en droomde weg terwijl ik naar de lichte rook uit de ketel keek, het deed me denken aan de haarkleur van een bepaalde jongen.

_**Hartstocht spreekt ons toe. Het leidt ons. Hartstocht beheerst ons en wij gehoorzamen. Wat moeten we anders?**_

"AAAAH!" Ik sprong achteruit, midden op de tenen van meneer de chagrijn die iets in mijn oor had gesist. Snel deed ik een stap naar voren: "Het spijt me meneer!"

Maar het leed was al geleden en ik was de pineut. Op dat moment ging de bel.

Het lokaal liep leeg en toen iedereen weg was siste hij woedend: "Dat word nablijven juffrouw Weedle."

Ik slikte en hij ging verder: "Kom vanavond om vijf uur naar de lerarenkamer, daar zal u uw straf horen. En trek maar oude kleren aan." Ik knikte, pakte mijn tas en verliet het lokaal zo snel als ik kon.

De rest van de dag was ik er niet bij maar gelukkig wist ik nog meer nablijven te ontwijken met behulp van mijn allerliefste vrienden.

Toen om vier uur eindelijk de bel ging die het eind van de schooldag aankondigde rende ik naar boven om me om te kleden, daarna rende ik weer snel naar beneden naar de lerarenkamer. Om vijf voor vijf kwam ik hijgend tot stilstand voor de deur van de lerarenkamer. Toen ik weer normaal ademde klopte ik op de deur en deed hem open. De lerarenkamer was leeg op professor Anderling na: "Hallo professor."

Ze keek op van het boek dat ze aan het lezen was: "Oh, hallo juffrouw Weedle."

Toen deed ze een bladwijzer tussen het boek, sloeg hem dicht en legde hem weg. "Proffesor Sneep had een afspraak vanavond waar hij niet onderuit kwam. Dus heeft professor Perkamentus voorgesteld dat ik voor je zou zorgen, aangezien ik ook een leerling heb die moet nablijven." Aan haar gezicht kon je zien dat ze het niet vrijwillig had gedaan. "Maar we moeten nog even wachten op mijn leerling, oké?"

Ik knikte en ze zei: "Ga zitten, hij is waarschijnlijk toch te laat."

Een beetje onwennig ging ik zitten en keek uit het raam, ik zag Hagrid buiten rondlopen. Met muil op zij hielen. Ik mocht Hagrid graag, vrijdag hadden Harry, Ron en Hermelien me mee op bezoek genomen. Hij was erg aardig, alleen kon hij absoluut niet koken. Bijna had ik mijn tanden gebroken op een krentenbol. Gelukkig had ik niet te enthousiast gebeten.

Toen de staande klok in de lerarenkamer vijf uur begon te slaan klonk er een klop op de deur. Professor Anderling stond op: "Ah, daar zul je hem hebben."

Ze liep naar de deur en deed hem open, wat ze zei hoorde ik niets van. Mijn hoofd werd leeg, maag draaide om, mond werd droog en mijn hart scheurde in duizend stukjes en zakte naar mijn schoenen. Want achter de deur die net open ging stond Draco... Euhm Malfidus bedoel ik. Ik kon niet geloven dat ik nou net met HEM strafwerk moest maken. Dit kon niet waar zijn!

_**Soms is de pijn ondraaglijk. **_

Ineens liep professor Anderling om D.. Malfidus heen. Zonder ook maar een woord te verstaan van wat ze zei liep ik achter haar aan. In het voorbijlopen gaf ik hem een ijskoude blik... Oh my god, had ik dat nou goed gezien? Zag ik pijn in zijn ogen?

JULIE LOOP! Hij heeft je gedumpt, niet meer aan denken! Ik rechtte mijn schouders, tilde mijn kin op en liep achter Anderling aan.

Twee verdiepingen hoger stopte ze, bij een lokaal. Ze opende de deur en gebaarde ons naar binnen te gaan en te gaan zitten. Gedwee ging ik in een tafeltje tegen het bureau aan zitten, Malfidus zat twee stoelen achter me. Ik voelde hem gewoon zitten, oh hoe graag wou ik opstaan en hem zoenen, of hem gewoon een keer flink in zijn gezicht slaan. Maar dat kon niet, ik was de sterkere en ik hoef dat niet te doen. Hield ik mezelf voor.

Anderling legde een stuk perkament en een ganzenveer voor ons neer: "Jullie gaan strafregels schrijven; honderd keer: 'Ik moet beter opletten tijdens de lessen.' Begrepen?" Daarna ging ze weer in het boek, dat ze had meegenomen uit de lerarenkamer, zitten lezen.

Ik knikte en begon te schrijven, maar na drie keer kon ik me al niet meer concentreren. Ik voelde Malfidus' ogen als lasers in mijn rug en of ik het wilde of niet, ik kreeg er rillingen van.

Dus staarde ik glazig voor me uit terwijl ik mijn best deed stil te blijven zitten. Om me bezig te houden begon ik maar wat op de binnenkant van mijn hand te krabbelen met de pen. Toen ik even later keek zag ik dat er runen opstonden. Ik herkende ze alle vier: verandering, kennis, verrassing en mysterie. In stilte vroeg ik me af hoe ik die zo precies had kunnen tekenen.

Mijn gedachten werden verstoord door professor Anderling die opstond: "Juffrouw Weedle en meneer Malfidus, ik moet even weg. Ik neem aan dat ik erop kan vertrouwen dat jullie je gedragen, zo niet..." Toen draaide ze zich om en liet de dreiging in de lucht hangen.

Pas toen de deur achter haar dicht sloeg besefte ik het, nu zat ik alleen met Malfidus in een lokaal. Ik was verdoemd, iemand daarboven haatte me... Ik wou dat ik hem nooit lief had gehad. Ik wou dat... Dat... Dat ik hem nooit had gekent!

_**Als we zonder hartstocht konden, zouden we misschien rust vinden. Maar dan zouden we van binnen hol zijn. Lege vertrekken, donker en bedompt.**_

"Juul?" Zie je wel, daar begon het al.

Ik zuchtte: "Nee."

"Juul, alsjeblieft?"

"Nee."

Ik hoorde hoe zijn stoel naar achter schoof en ging zelf ook staan, vastbesloten om wat hij dan ook wou gaan doen de kop in te drukken.

"Juul?"

Nu werd ik het zat, schijt aan de sterkste zijn! Ik draaide me om en viel uit.: "Nee! Geen Juul, of Julie, en geen alsjeblieft. Jij hebt het uitgemaakt, overleef de consequenties!"

Ik zag het verdriet in zijn ogen, maar het kon me niets schelen. Het was zijn eigen stomme fout! Ademen werd moeilijker.

"Juul, luister nou naar me..." Hij stak zijn hand naar me uit.

Met geen idee wat ik wou doen pakte ik zijn hand vast met mijn 'runenhand' en verstrengelde onze vingers: "Ik zal je eens wat laten zien" verluisterde ik.

"Your vision's blurred by someone dark,  
Even if you wanted you couldn't see the spark.  
Let you be me and me be you,  
So you can finally see the truth.  
May this help you to find the light,  
That you can see what's wrong and right!"

Mijn ketting gloeide en hierna volgde er een flits die me achteruit blies, ik voelde hoe mijn hoofd de muur raakte en daarna werd alles zwart.

_**Zonder hartstocht... zouden we pas echt dood zijn.**_

**Dit was het dan, ik hoop dat jullie het mooi vonden... #zucht# dit was weer een snotter chappie hè?**


	15. Mij?

**Hallo, mijn tweede update vandaag al... Gaat goed! Dit hoofdstuk is niet zo lang, maar ik vond dat dit de goede plek was om te stoppen. Dit hoofdstuk word duidelijk wat Julie's spreuk heeft gedaan. Het word niet helemaal duidelijk maar in dit hst. is Julie nog steeds de hoofdpersoon.  
Nog ff bedankjes:  
delacoure-fleur: Eindelijk is het wachten over... ;D  
Love Fantasy: Ze is niet dood, nee...  
geheimpje: Natuurlijk was dit niet het eind. Kom op zeg! Ik ben wel gemeen, maar niet zo gemeen!  
Veel plezier met lezen.**

Mij?

Ik kreunde en raakte voorzichtig mijn hoofd aan, het bonkte als een bezetene. Ik had dorst, voorzichtig pakte ik het glas water dat op het nachtkastje stond op en nam een slokje. Op de een of andere manier had ik het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte, behalve dat ik in de ziekenzaal lag dan, maar ik kon mijn vinger er niet opleggen.

Toen ik het glas weer terug zette zag ik hoe bleek mijn hand eruit zag in het maanlicht... Maanlicht? Ik stond op en keek door de gordijnen naar de gigantische klok aan de muur van de ziekenzaal. Het was twee uur 's nachts! Dat zal het wel zijn geweest. Maar toch zat het me niet lekker.

Ik was te onrustig om weer te gaan liggen dus liep ik door de gordijnen heen naar een van de ramen. Met een glimlach zag ik hoe de maan aan de hemel stond, het gaf me zo'n rustgevend gevoel. Gewoon kijken hoe de maan het landschap zachtjes verlichtte. Ik zuchtte en mijn hand ging naar mijn hals om de ketting te pakken.

Alleen voelde ik niets, er hing niets om mijn hals. Ik onderdrukte en gil en rende snel naar het bed en doorzocht de bovenkant en de lades van het nachtkastje. Niets! Wanhopig gooide ik de laatste lade die ik had doorzocht op de grond. Ik zakte neer naast het bed en begroef mijn gezicht in mijn handen.

Toen hoorde ik hoe de gordijnen naar mijn bed werden opengeschoven, een meisjesstem die me vaag bekend voorkwam zei bijtend: "Het is midden in de nacht weet je, mensen proberen te slapen."

Zonder op te kijken beet ik terug: "Laat je door mij niet tegenhouden."

Ik hapte naar adem, dit kon niet goed zijn: Mijn stem was minstens een octaaf lager, wat was er aan de hand?"

Ik keek op naar het meisje, ze stond in de schaduw dus kon ik haar niet zien. Maar ze had haar hand voor haar mond geslagen en toen ze me zag deinsde ze achteruit, terug in het maanlicht.

Mijn hart sloeg een slag over, ik vergat plotseling alles over mijn stem. Het meisje voor me, was ikzelf!

Mijn mond was kurkdroog en ik zei ruw: "Wie ben jij? Waarom zie je eruit als ik?"

Haar ogen werden groot en ze snauwde: "Waar heb jij het nou over? _Jij_ ziet er exact zo uit als ik!"

Ik lachte droog: "Tuurlijk, wat ben jij? Een boeman? Een transformagiër? Waarom zie je er als mij uit?"

Toen zag ik de ketting om haar nek, mijn ketting! "Waarom heb je mijn ketting?"

Ze keek me aan of ik achterlijk was: "Ik heb helemaal geen ketting!" Toen keek ze naar beneden en werd lijkbleek. Ze mompelde: "Oh, ik heb een ketting." En ze voegde er hysterisch aan toe: "En tieten."

Mijn mond viel open: "Wat?!"

Haar ogen gingen van mijn lichaam naar haar eigen en weer terug, toen beende ze woeddend op me af: "Geef mijn lichaam terug!"

Ik leunde achteruit en pakte de toverstok van mijn nachtkastje en richtte hem op haar terwijl ik met een trillende stem van woedde zei: "Nog... Een... Stap."

Ze bleef staan, ik gebaarde naar mijn lichaam: "Dit is van m..."

Toen verdween alle lucht uit mijn longen, ik had naar beneden gekeken en was erachter gekomen dat mijn borsten weg waren. Ik liet mijn toverstok vallen en legde mijn handen op mijn platte borst.

Ik keek van het meisje naar mijn eigen lichaam dat duidelijk NIET van mij was en weer terug. Toen liep ik door de gordijnen heen naar de spiegel aan de andere kant van de kamer.

Toen ik mezelf in beeld kreeg begon ik te wankelen op mijn benen. Mannelijk, lang, gespierd, ijsblauwe ogen en hoogblond haar. Alles werd zwart voor mijn ogen en ik viel achterover. De laatste gedachte voordat ik de grond raakte was: "HELP! Ik ben Draco Malfdius!"

**Dit was het dan... Het eind van het hoofdstuk (niet het verhaal :P) Zie jullie bij het volgende Chappie!**


	16. Jou!

**Hellow mensen!!!! Lang lang geleden was er een vorige update van dit verhaal… Vandaag weer!!! Goddank!  
Het spijt me echt ontzettend dat het zo lang duurde, ik ben erg druk geweest met VH en mijn fanfiction100 challenge. Naja, bedankjes:  
Love Fantasy: Je zult nu te weten komen hoe het is om in het lichaam van Draco te zitten… In de volgende hoofdstukken in ieder geval.  
Amandile: Eindelijk issie hier dan!!!  
it's-the-princess-in-me: Blij dat je het leuk vond.  
Owkey mensen, veel plezier met lezen.****_ Nog 1 kanttekening: er word flink wat van gezichtspunt verwisseld, op zich is het wel duidelijk wie het is maar ik zal het toch maar even vertellen. We beginnen met Julie, dan Draco, third Hermelien en last Patty!!!  
_x Anne**

_Toen ik mezelf in beeld kreeg begon ik te wankelen op mijn benen. Mannelijk, lang, gespierd, ijsblauwe ogen en hoogblond haar. Alles werd zwart voor mijn ogen en ik viel achterover. De laatste gedachte voordat ik de grond raakte was: "HELP! Ik ben Draco Malfdius!"_

Jou!

Toen ik weer bij kwam kromp ik ineen, alles deed zeer van mijn val achterover en ik had het koud.

Ik knipperde een paar keer met mijn ogen en toen sprak iemand: "Goddank, je bent wakker. Nu kun je ons weer terug in ons eigen lichaam zetten."

Ik drukte mezelf omhoog zodat ik zat en keek boos naar Malfidus... Mezelf of och, whatever! "Hoezo ik? Waarom zou IK het moeten doen? Heb je het zelf al geprobeerd?"

Hij... zij, ik... Arrrg! Keek me fronsend aan: "Omdat jij het ook hebt veroorzaakt."

"Heb ik niet!"

"Heb je wel!"

"Heb ik niet!"

"Heb je wel en stop met mijn gezicht te fronsen, straks krijg ik nog rimpels."

Mijn, zijn... #zucht# mond viel open en ik zei: "PAR-DON? We zitten vast in elkaars lichaam en jij maakt je zorgen over RIMPELS?!"

Malfidus zuchtte geïrriteerd: "Als ik ooit nog mijn eigen lichaam terug krijg wil ik niet dat jij het verpest hebt."

Indien mogelijk viel mijn mond nog verder open: "Wat?!"

Ik stond op het punt om hem... haar... MALFIDUS aan te vallen en hij... zij stond daar gewoon rustig te grijnzen en streek met zijn.. mijn hand door mijn haar... ARGH!

Geïrriteerd gebaarde ik naar zijn hand: "Als je dat doet word mijn haar vet, houd ermee op."

Hij grijsde nog breder.

* * *

"Wat?!" Vroeg Julie, ze werd met de minuut geïrriteerder. 

"Je bent net zo oppervlakkig als ik."

Haar mond… nouja, mijn mond vormde eventjes een 'O' en toen zei ze zwaar beledigt: "Nietus."

"Wellus."

"Nietus."

"Wellus."

"Nie-"

Madame Pleister kwam de ziekenzaal binnenstormen: "En nu is het stil. Naar bed!"

"Ma-" Protesteerde Julie.

"Niets geen gemaar, NU naar bed. En als ik een van jullie vannacht nog eens hoor krijgen jullie strafwerk."

Ik opende mijn mond. Maar Madame Pleister kapte mij ook af: "Ook u juffrouw Weedle, ik denk dat meneer Vilder nog wel een paar klusjes voor jullie hebben." Meteen klapte ik mijn mond weer dicht.

Tegen over me, achter Pleisters rug zag ik Julie een visimitatie doen.

Ik was net zo geschokt. Madame Pleister had mij, Draco Malfidus, met 'juffrouw Weedle' aangesproken… Ze dacht dat ik haar was. Nog steeds in shock liep ik naar mijn bed.

"Juffrouw, waar denkt u heen te gaan? Ik ben nog niet klaar met u."

Dit doorbrak de shock en beledigt draaide ik me om: "U zei net dat we naar bed moesten."

Madame Pleister liep rood aan: "Euhm… ja, ja tuurlijk. Maar wel slapen en stil zijn."

Ik snoof en liet me op het bed vallen.

Even bleef het stil en toen hoorde ik Pleister "Welterusten." tegen Julie mompelen, die antwoordde met een vaag "Uh-huh."

Toen hoorde ik haar naar de deur lopen en hem achter zich sluiten.

Na zo'n vijf minuten hoorde ik Julie opstaan en naar mijn bed sluipen: "Ben je nog wakker?" Fluisterde ze.

Ik knikte en voelde hoe ze naast me op het bed ging zitten. Weer bleef het even stil toen zuchtte ze en begon voorzichtig: "S-sinds we g-geen van beid-den weten h-hoe w-w-we… euhm… terug moeten… vind ik d-dat we maar z-zo lang elkaar moeten spelen."

Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog en ik wou schreeuwen 'WAT?! BEN JE GEK OFZO?!' Maar blijkbaar was ze daar op voorbereid geweest want nog voor ik mijn mond had kunnen openen had ze haar wijsvinger over mijn lippen gelegd: "Sssst."

Ik slikte en realiseerde me dat ik bijna strafwerk had gehad. Ik knikte en ze haalde haar vinger van mijn lippen. Even zei ik niets en dacht na over haar idee.

Het leek de enige oplossing dus knikte ik en zuchtte: "Goed, wat is je plan?"

* * *

Toen ik s' ochtend de grote zaal binnenliep verbaasde het me dat Julie al aan de tafel zat. Ik had verwacht dat madame Pleister haar nog wel een paar dagen in de ziekenzaal had gehouden. 

Maar goed, ik had ook verwacht dat ze blij zou zijn dat ze uit de ziekenzaal was. Het tegendeel bleek waar, ze was uiterst geïrriteerd toen ik haar groette. Niet alleen dat, ze noemde me ook Griffel in plaats van Hermelien.

Alsof dit nog niet genoeg was maakte ze een uitval naar een eerstejaars die haar vroeg de boter door te geven. Toen ik haar vroeg wat er mis was deed ze kortaf en zei iets over slecht geslapen en hoofdpijn van de knal.

Toen ze klaar was met eten stond ze op en pakte haar tas, ik keek haar gepuzzeld aan en ik zou zweren dat ik haar hoorde mompelen: "Wachten op haar vrienden, oh ja." en ze plofte weer neer op de bank.

Ik zag haar een onzekere blik naar de Zwadderich tafel werpen en legde voorzichtig een hand over haar arm. Ze keek me geschrokken aan, voorzichtig glimlachte ik naar haar: "Vergeet hem toch, hij weet niet beter." Toen gebaarde ik met mijn hoofd naar Draco Malfidus die net Patty Park loswrikte van zijn arm, opstond en de grote zaal uitliep.

Ik fronste, er klopte iets niet aan hem. Hij leek minder arrogant, onbewust vroeg ik me af wat Julie met hem uitgespookt had gisteravond. Wat ze in de ziekenzaal had gekregen.

Na een blik op haar besloot ik het later te vragen, als ze minder chagrijnig was. Gewoon om veilig te zijn.

* * *

Mijn Dracie deed anders vanochtend, hij deed heel koel tegen me. Waarom wist ik niet, iedereen wist dat hij het had uitgemaakt met die dreuzelvriend Julie Weedle. 

Ik snapte eigenlijk niet waarom hij haar überhaupt leuk vond. Ze zag er niet leuk uit ofzo, gewoon een andere opgedirkte rijkeluisdochter. Misschien was ze wel gewoon goed in bed ofzo.

Maar vast niet beter dan mij, van binnen lachte ik: Natuurlijk was ze niet beter dan mij. Maar wat was het dan? Waarschijnlijk gewoon haar geld ofzo. Mijn Dracie was nogal oppervlakkig, dat was wat ik leuk aan hem vond.

Iets anders wat me dwars zat was dat hij me groette met Park ofzo in plaats van de gebruikelijke Pat. Al verbeterde hij het later wel zat het me nog niet lekker.

"Dracie, wacht!" Ik had niet gemerkt dat hij al bijna de zaal uit was. Ik pakte mijn boekentas en rende snel achter hem aan.

Toen we op gelijke hoogte waren duwde ik met een enorme krachtsinspanning Korzel aan de kant en haakte mijn arm door die van mijn Dracie. Hij schudde hem af.

Even later, we waren bijna bij het lokaal, hield ik hem stil: "Dracie, wacht even. Er zit iets van ontbijt op je stropdas ofzo."

Voor ik het weg kon strijken had hij het er al met zijn hand afgeplukt en liep hij door naar het lokaal. Ik wou net achter hem aanlopen toen me iets opviel, ik herkende het niet meteen. Maar toen zag ik het: Hij liep wel erg vrouwelijk ofzo. Toen kwam Julie Weedle langs me lopen, ik keek naar haar achterste terwijl ze als een koe op haar tien centimeter hakken door de gang slingerde, Griffel naast haar.

Ik voelde een gemene grijns op mijn gezicht komen, wraak: "Hey Weedle!"

Het raarste gebeurde, Dracie bleef staan en draaide zich woedend om. In tegenstelling tot Weedle die gewoon doorliep en tegen hem opknalde. Ze vielen beiden achteruit en toen gebeurde er iets waar mijn mond van openviel.

Weedle keek Dracie vernietigend aan: "Kun je niet uitkijken!"

En Dracie mompelde: "Sorry." en staarde naar de grond.

Toen leek Weedle zich iets te realiseren en ze draaide zich om en keek me aan: "Hey Park! Probeer je vliegen te vangen of gewoon iedereen hier te vergiftigen met je slechte adem?"

Snel klapte ik mijn mond dicht, wie dacht Weedle dat ze was, de koningin ofzo.

Dus schreeuwde ik terug: "Ik stond me alleen te verbazen over hoe belabberd slecht je op hakken kunt lopen, doe je auditie voor koe ofzo?"

Ze grijnsde gemeen: "Al zou ik dat willen, dan zou ik de rol toch niet krijgen. Jij bent veel meer geknipt voor die rol."

Nou zeg! Dat kind kon de drakenpokken krijgen ofzo. "Als-je-blieft zeg! Je bent gewoon jaloers omdat Dracie mij zo totally leuker vind!"

Ze snoof: "Als Dracie jou leuk vind mag hij je hebben. Dan is hij mij niet waard."

Dit was zo teveel, ik zou haar wurgen ofzo. Dus stoof ik naar voren, jammer genoeg had ik Banning, die achter me stond, niet gezien. Hij piepte: "Juffrouw Park en juffrouw Weedle nablijven."

Ik kon hem zo totaal compleet vervloeken. Alleen maar omdat hij een leraar is mag hij onze vrije avond innemen, dat is toch gemeen ofzo.

Woedend stampte ik langs Weedle en Griffel heen, pakte Dracie bij de arm en liep het lokaal binnen. Ik zou haar nog wel krijgen. Weedle had een nieuwe vijand, en dat zou ze merken ook!

**Dit was het dan weer voor dit hoofdstuk!!! Tot het volgende! Ennuh: Altijd blijven lachen :P**


	17. De leraar

**Hellow mensen! Een nieuw hst! (Ontwijkt tomaat die gegooid werd omdat het zo lang duurde) SORRY!!!! Ik had ff andere priorit- (Ontwijkt sinasappel) MENSEN! WILLEN JULLIE NOG HOREN WAT IK TE—AUW! DAN NIET! Alleen nog ff bedankjes:  
****Love Fantasy:**** Sorry dat het zo lang duurde :S!!!  
****Stetje****: Dankje wel.  
Nou, was dat nou zo lang? (Gooit rotte bloemkool terug) Ga lezen stelletje ongeduldigen! Oh, en de POV zijn deze keer 1****e**** Juulz en de 2****e**** Dray key:P  
x Anne **

De leraar

Ik schudde mijn Jungiaanse tarot nog eens, sloot mijn ogen en concentreerde me op de vraag: 'Hoe kom ik terug in mijn eigen lichaam?'

Ik trok een kaart ergens midden uit het stapeltje en legde hem midden op de tafel, nog steeds op de kop. Ik concentreerde me nog harder op de vraag en draaide de kaart om.

De leraar.

Ik liet mijn hoofd voorover op tafel vallen en bonkte een paar keer.

"Dracie liefje, wat doe je?"

Ugh, daar had je Park weer. Ik wapperde met mijn hand naar haar: "Niets, gewoon kijken of de tafel wel stevig is."

Patty pakte de kaart van tafel: "De leraar? Wat is dat?"

Stom wicht.

"Oh, hier ligt een boekje met uitleg!"

Ik wou het grijpen, maar ze had het al weggegrist. Ik begreep niet hoe Draco het met haar overleefde.

"Leraar? Leraar? Ah, hier is het!" Ze ging met haar vinger over de bladzij. En ze mompelde: "Kernwoorden: Je weg vinden. Leren door voorbeeld en ervaring. Beloning en straf. Zelfeducatie, formele educatie. Levenslang leren. Nieuwe vaardigheden. Meesterschap. Goeroe. Het hogere aspect van de ik. Innerlijke leraar." Dit kende ik zo ongeveer al uit mijn hoofd gezien ik de leraar al ruim tien keer had getrokken. Hoe goed ik ook schudde, telkens de zelfde kaart.

Ze fronste: "Wat is dit?"

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op en keek haar sarcastisch aan: "Dat, is een boek Pat."

Ze zuchtte, legde het boek op tafel en kroop op mijn schoot: "Dat snap ik heus wel Dracie, maar waarom ben je bezig met tarot ofzo?"

Met een zucht sloeg ik haar handen weg die met mijn haar aan het spelen waren en haalde mijn schouders op: "Waarom niet?"

Geschokt keek ik toe hoe ze pruilde, Draco had me gesmeekt haar te vriend te houden…Dus glimlachte ik naar haar: "Moet ik voor jou ook een keer leggen?"

Ze gaf een gilletje, stond goddank op en ging aan de andere kant van de tafel zitten: "Okey, super. Dus kun je het me leren ofzo?"

Ik haalde diep adem en schudde de kaarten terwijl ik uitlegde wat de bedoeling is: "Ik geef jou straks dit stapeltje kaarten en dat moet jij dan ook schudden terwijl je denkt aan een vraag die je bezig houd, bijvoorbeeld: Wie ben ik? Of… Waar moet ik op letten, dat soort dingen. Je mag het hardop zeggen, maar je mag er ook gewoon aan denken. Dan pak je er een kaart uit en die leg je op de kop voor je op tafel. Okey?"

Ze knikte en met tegenzin gaf ik mijn kaarten aan haar. Even wierp ze nog een blik op mij en toen sloot ze haar ogen en begon te schudden. Dit deed ze voor zo'n twee minuten, toen pakte ze een kaart die ze met het plaatje naar beneden voor zich legde.

Langzaam stond ik op en ging naast haar zitten, nu concentreer je je nog iets harder op de vraag en draai je de kaart om. Weer sloot ze haar ogen en draaide voorzichtig de kaart om: De demonische koningin. Ik onderdrukte een grijns.

Patty schrok en week achteruit, ik keek haar aan: "Wat is er?"

"D-d-d-dat is een duivel."

Ik glimlachte en schudde mijn hoofd: "Nee, dat is de demonische koningin… omgedraaid." Toen ik dat laatste realiseerde fronste ik.

Patty fronste nu ook: "Demonische koningin? Is dat iets anders dan?"

"Wel als hij omgedraaid is." Zei ik meer tegen mezelf dan tegen haar terwijl ik me over de tafel uitrekte om het boek te pakken.

Ik bladerde het door op zoek naar de demonische koningin. Bovenaan stonden de kernwoorden… maar dat was voor rechtop. Onderaan stond een klein blokje: Omgekeerde betekenis.

Patty keek over mijn schouder mee en las zachtjes: "Een vernietigende macht. Een gevaarlijke vrouw in de buitenwereld…"

"Nee Pat, je kijkt bij de verkeerde en ik wees haar de kolom onderin en las zachtjes: "Omgekeerde betekenis: De omgekeerde kaart duidt op een obsessieve hang naar een persoon of situatie." Dit was in ieder geval waar.

Patty ging verder: "Een zelfgemaakte emotionele gevangenis. Bindende relaties in de liefde, het werk of de familie. Verlatingsangst."

Haar stem brak en ik realiseerde dat ze nog niet een al te erge persoon was, al zal ik dit ontkennen als iemand me ermee confronteert. Ach ja, aangezien iedereen toch dacht dat ik Draco Malfidus was kon ik er net zo goed gebruik van maken.

Ik draaide me half om en trok haar op mijn schoot, ze leunde tegen me aan en ik aaide haar haar terwijl ze snikte. Het was even stil in de bijna lege leerlingenkamer.

Tussen twee snikken door zei ze: "Wil je weten wat ik dacht?"

"Als jij het wilt vertellen?"

Ze knikte en zei met een breekbaar stemmetje: "Ik vroeg hoe mijn leven was."

Dit was de druppel die mijn hart liet smelten en ik trok haar nog ietsje dichter tegen me aan terwijl ze zachtjes snikte. Patty was niet gemeen, gewoon slachtoffer van de situatie. Wat had ik haar fout ingeschat.

------------------------------------------------------------

Woedend plofte ik neer op de bank in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, goddank was de Wezelin met me meegelopen. Ha! Daar is iets waarvan ik had gedacht dat ik het mezelf nooit zou horen denken. Maarja, zelf had ik het portret nooit gevonden.

Goddank hadden we nog geen huiswerk opgekregen. Nouja, dat hadden we wel maar van Sneep hoefde ik… SHIT!

IK werd voorgetrokken door Sneep, maar Weedle niet. Met een zucht stond ik op, pakte mijn boekentas en liep naar de tafel in de hoek te beginnen aan mijn verslag voor toverdranken…

Na een half uur en ruim vijftig centimeter perkament had ik nog geen idee waarover ik nu eigenlijk mijn verslag moest maken. Ik kreunde, gooide mijn veer neer en legde mijn hoofd in mijn handen.

"Hey Julie, gaat het?" Griffel kwam naast me zitten.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Ik snap er niet veel meer van."

Ze pakte voorzichtig mijn verslag: "Mag ik kijken?"

Ik knikte en tilde mijn armen op zodat ze het verslag kon pakken. Haar ogen flitsten over het perkament en toen ze klaar was giechelde ze: "Euhm… dit heb je goed gedaan, wel vijfenvijftig centimeter over absoluut niets. Je kunt lullen, dat moet ik je meegeven."

Lachend keek ze me aan: "Wil je dat ik help?"

Even overwoog ik nee te zeggen, maar ik was wel bereid een uur met Griffel te zitten als dat me een goed cijfer opleverde. Hoezeer het me ook pijnigde dit te zeggen maar ze WAS wel de slimste heks van ons jaar dus knikte ik.

Een kwartier later kwamen Wemel en Potje de leerlingenkamer binnen, ze zagen ons en ondanks mijn pogingen ze met mijn gedachten weg te jagen gingen ze bij ons zitten.

Griffel bleek een erg goede lerares te zijn en na nog een kwartier was ik eruit en had ik de verplichtte tachtig centimeter. En deze keer betekende het ook nog echt wat.

Ik pakte mijn tweede verslag, dat ik met behulp van Griffel had gemaakt, op en stopte het in mijn tas. Hierdoor zag Wemel het eerste verslag, dat eronder had gelegen.

Hij graaide het weg en las het terwijl ik nog in shock was over hoe onbeleefd iemand kon zijn. Toen hij het uit had lachte hij en gaf het aan Potje die mij even aankeek voor goedkeuring dus knikte ik maar. Nadat Potje het ook gelezen had keken hij en Wemel me aan, Wemel stak zijn hand uit die ik onzeker aannam. Hij schudde hem en zei: "Welkom bij de onzinverslagenclub."

Ik fronste: "De onzinverslagenclub?"

"Ja, de mensen die een heel verslag kunnen schijven zonder ook maar het kleinste beetje benul te hebben waar het over gaat." Hij klonk nog trots ook.

Potter die achter hem zat rolde met zijn ogen en onwillekeurig moest ik glimlachen. Misschien zou dit toch nog wel overleefbaar zijn.

**Dit was het dan… Ik weet het, ik weet het bar weinig voor zo lang wachten en het spijt me! Echt!  
Btw, sorry voor de lamme inl, ben n btje melig :P en mensen REVIEUW SVP!**


	18. De twijfels en de voordelen

**Heeey mensen! 't Is weer n tijdje geleden dat ik dezuh voor het laatst heb upgedate dus dacht ik: Waarom niet?!  
Ik ga niet uitleggen wat er gebeurt, de titel zegt genoeg. Al zou ik wel even moeten zeggen dat dit weer een soort van 'rekhoofdstuk' is en dat de hoofdpersonen Ron en Juul zijn (voor het geval dat ;) ) nog ff bedankjes:  
****CeliaLauna:**** Haha! Dan richt ik de onzinhoofdstukkenclub op :S  
****Myrthe:**** Dank je! Was dit snel genoeg?  
****Love Fantasy:**** En hier issie dan!!!**

De twijfels en de voordelen

"Loper naar E5."

Ik grijnsde: "Foute zet maat: Toren naar E5." En met geweld werd Harry's toren van het bord af geslagen.

Even keek ik achterom en zag Julie's benen over de bankleuning bengelen, Hermelien zat in een stoel ernaast en keek afkeurend maar zei niets. We hadden allemaal besloten Julie een beetje met rust te laten om… euhm… hoe noemde Hermelien het ook alweer? Ik weet het niet meer, maar het kwam erop neer dat ze raar deed sinds Malfidus haar gedumpt had. Al had Hermelien me ook verboden te vragen waarom. Dus liet ik haar maar met rust…

"Ron?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek weer naar Harry: "Heh?"

"Jij bent." Zei Harry grijnzend.

"Oh…" En ik foccuste me weer op het schaakbord: "Dame naar D8 en schaakmat."

Harry keek verslagen van het bord naar mij en weer terug: "Hoe komt het toch dat zelfs als je niet oplet je nog wint?"

Ik grijnsde: "Puur talent maat, puur talent."

Harry grijnsde ook en gebaarde naar de bank: "Wil je erbij gaan zitten? Misschien laat ze zich wel troosten."

"Wat?!" Ik probeerde geschrokken te doen maar voelde al dat mijn gezicht rood werd.

"Ach, het ligt er al tijden dik boven op dat je haar leuk vind…"

"W-wat? Ma-ma-ma-ECHT NIET!" Ik was echt 's werelds slechtste acteur, en blijkbaar vond Harry dat ook want hij begon hard te lachen. Zo hard dat Hermelien boos naar ons keek en Julie's hoofd ook even boven de bankleuning verscheen: "Wat is er Wezel?"

Ik fronsde: "Had ze me nou net Wezel genoemd? Zo noemde alleen Malfidus me…" Ik keek naar Harry, maar die had het te druk met lachen. Maar Hermelien had het blijkbaar wel gemerkt want ze keek Julie met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

Julie haalde verontschuldigend haar schouders op: "Ik denk dat ik te lang met Malfidus heb rondgehangen…"

Hermelien knikte en ik zei: "Dat denk ik ook ja."

Julie glimlachte naar me en ik glimlachte terug al had ik geen raar gevoel in mijn onderbuik… De vlinders bleven weg. Fronsend ging ik weer aan de tafel zitten en begon met het repareren van de toverschaak stukken, me afvragend hoe het kwam dat sinds Julie naar de ziekenzaal was geweest de vlinders wegbleven…

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ey lui, ik ga plat… Morgen weer vroeg op." Zabini stond op en keek me vragend aan.

Ik knikte, schoof Patty van mijn schoot en stond ook op: "Goed idee, ik ga mee." Doodop van alles wat er vandaag was gebeurd sjokte ik achter Blaise Zabini aan naar de vierdejaars jongensslaapzalen van Zwadderich. Goddank had Blaise gezegt dat hij naar bed ging, ik was bijna op eigen houtje naar bed gegaan… en was waarschijnlijk de trap naar de meisjesslaapzalen opgelopen of zoiets.

Boven aangekomen liep Blaise meteen door naar de badkamer en sloot de deur achter zich, ik plofte op mijn bed neer… hoe zou ik dit gaan doen? Ik had absoluut geen zin om Malfidus naakt te zien maar moest me toch omkleden.

"Juul, kom op. Je bent de dag als Malfidus doorgekomen, dit moet ook nog wel lukken." Sprak ik mezelf toe. En met een zucht haalde ik een stel, groene zijden boxers uit Malfidus' hutkoffer en legde ze op het bed. Even moest ik grinniken, wat een typische Zwadderaar, groene boxers met slangetjes.

Ik draaide me weg en kleedde me uit, terwijl ik probeerde zo weinig mogelijk naar beneden te kijken. Na vijf zenuwslopende minuten had ik eindelijk de groene boxers aan en kroop ik onder de warme dekens. Ik was bijna weggedommeld toen de deur naar de badkamer weer open ging, het eerste wat ik zag was een wolk stoom en daaruit kwam naar voren…

Een halfnaakte Blaise Zabini, het enige wat hij droeg was een handdoek om zijn middel… En ik kan je vertellen, zijn buikspieren mogen er zijn hoor! Ai Chiwawa!

Plots realiseerde ik me hoe raar het moest zijn voor Blaise, Draco Malfidus die zijn sixpack bekeek. Onzeker wierp ik een blik op zijn gezicht en ja hoor, hij keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

Oh god! Hoe redde ik me hier uit? Hmm… eerst maar even grijnzen… Ah!: "Gewoon ff kijken of mijn sixpack beter is… en ja hoor, ik had gelijk."

Gelukkig grijnsde Blaise terug: "Dat had je gedacht, droom lekker verder!"

Ik snoof: "Ach kom nou, wie is hier nou aan het dromen dan."

Hij lachte en trok een boxer uit de kast… OMG OMG OMG!!! Hij ging zich voor mijn ogen omkleden… Moet ogen op zijn gezicht houden!

Blaise, zich van geen kwaad bewust, draaide zich om en liet zijn handdoek vallen.

En voor ik het wist werden mijn ogen naar zijn achterste getrokken, werd ik donkerrood en realiseerde ik me dat deze switch nog wel z'n voordelen zou kunnen hebben… als ik het goed zou aanpakken…

**;) Pfoeh! Ik heb het wel weer gehad! Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk iets vonden…**


	19. Flirten en floppen

**EEEN JAAR?! OVER EEN JAAR NIET GEUPDATE?? OMG #schaamt zich diep# Ik had geeeen Id dat het zo lang was! :O Maar iig hier een nieuw hst.  
****TheWritingQuill:**** Hehe, het de RonxJuliexDraco driehoek word deze x verder uitgewerkt en Hermelien HAD ook n vermoeden (A)  
****CeliaLauna:**** Fijn dat je het leuk vind… want dit is dr nog zoeen :S  
****aquakim:**** Hum hum… Man?? Laatste x dat ik het controleerde was ik vrouw… maar toch bedankt voor de revieuw :P hoop dat je dit hst. ook leuk vind :D  
Veel plezier met dit (veel te late) hst. PS: THE JONAS BROTHERS ROCK!!  
xx Anne**

Flirten en Floppen

Malfidus rekte zich uit en gooide zijn blonde haar over zijn schouders, hij had het vandaag eens niet naar achter geplakt en schudde ze los. Als dit een tekening was geweest hadden er van die glinsterdingen omheen gezeten.

"Ron!" Ik schrok op: "Wat?!"

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" Siste Hermelien die van Malfidus naar mij keek en weer terug.

Met een schok besefte ik dat ik naar Malfidus had zitten staren, alweer. Ineens draaide Malfidus zich om en keek me recht in mijn ogen aan, hij knipoogde en keek weer voor zich uit.

Even dacht ik dat ik misselijk was geworden maar toen kwam ik erachter dat de vlinders die ik bij Julie was verloren nu terug waren gekomen… Was ik… Nee, ik kon niet… Malfidus? Ik zou nog liever doodvallen!

Dus concentreerde ik me weer op mijn toverdrank die in plaats van hemelsblauw, zoals die van Hermelien, donkerrood als bloed was.

Ik probeerde hem nog te redden met een beetje meer salamanderhuid maar dichter bij dan donkerpaars kwam ik niet, tot een bleke hand een takje van het een of het ander in mijn toverdrank liet vallen die van het een op het andere moment van donkerpaars in lichtblauw veranderde.

Toen ik weer opkeek zag ik hoe Malfidus net weer ging zitten en hetzelfde takje in zijn drankje liet vallen dat meteen hemelsblauw werd.

Hermelien keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen van haar toverdrank naar de mijne en siste: "Hoe heb je dat zo snel gedaan? Net was hij nog donkerrood!"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Geluk." Ik wierp nog een laatste blik op Malfidus die alweer met zijn toverdrank aan de gang was en merkte toen pas dat Julie die aan de andere kant van Hermelien zat woedend naar Malfidus staarde. Waarom was zij nou weer boos? Vrouwen ook…

#

Ik was boos, nee ik was voorbij boos: Ik was woedend, FURIEUS! Mijn haar, mijn prachtige feilloze blonde haar en mijn uniform, mijn kreukloze uniform! Ze had het verpest, als blikken konden doden…

Toen ze na de les met mijn lichaam vrolijk naar de grote zaal wou lopen om het vol te proppen met de walgelijke dingen die ze at trok ik haar een leeg lokaal binnen: "Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent?" siste ik.

Ze haalde onschuldig haar schouders op: "Wat bedoel je?"

"Wat bedoel ik? MIJN HAAR!!"

Grijnzend zei ze: "Vind je het niet veel leuker zo? Ik heb al minstens 10 complimentjes gekregen."

Mijn mond viel open: "Grapje zeker?"

"Nee, echt niet. Zelfs Pats zei dat ze het leuk vond." Toen controleerde ze even of en niemand keek waarna ze mijn ogen weer op mij richte: "Draco, chill. Ik heb alles onder controle, je moet je niet zo'n zorgen maken. Ik ben slimmer dan ik eruit zie, en dat zegt wat want nu ben ik blond." Ze blies een lok witblond haar dat voor haar gezicht was gevallen omhoog en keek me grijnzend aan.

Ik moest toegeven dat ze steeds beter werd in mij zijn: "Best, maar hou alsjeblieft op met Ron te flirten."

Haar mond viel open.

"Oh, kom op Juulz. Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat je dacht dat ík het niet zou merken?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd: "Dat is het niet, je zei Ron."

Met een schok besefte ik dat ze gelijk had, oh god ik werd zacht.

En alsof ze mijn gedachten kon lezen prikte ze met een vinger in mijn borst: "Je word zacht Draco Malfidus, ik weet niet wat er van je overblijft als je weer terug in je eigen lichaam zit."

Geïrriteerd streek ik mijn rok glad en mompelde: "Als dat ooit nog gebeurt."

Ik hoorde hoe ze diep zuchtte en een eindje van me wegliep, toen ik weer opkeek zag ik dat ze uit het raam staarde. Net toen ik wat wou zeggen fluisterde ze: "Ik kon er niets aan doen, ik heb het niet onder controle."

Verbaast fronste ik mijn ogen, maar ze bleef uit het raam staren.

"Het is gewoon… Ik wou dat je het zou begrijpen." Toen draaide ze zich om en keek me aan, ik zag de tranen in haar ogen glinsteren.

Ik wou wat zeggen maar zonder enige waarschuwing streek ze met een veeg van haar mouw de tranen uit haar ogen en keek me boos aan: "Je bent ook zo verdomt koppig!"

Met nog een zucht plofte ze neer op een leeg bureau. "Draco?" Haar stem klonk uitgeput "Zou je wat voor me willen ophalen?"

Fronsend keek ik haar aan: "Wat?" Als ik ook maar iets…

"Iets dat me misschien kan helpen ons terug te krijgen." Mijn frons veranderde in een lichte glimlach: "Dus je weet hoe je ons terug kan krijgen?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op: "Misschien."

"MISSCHIEN? DUS MISSCHIEN OOK NIET?" Mijn hoop zakte alweer. Als dit een grap was dan zou ik haar.

Boos keek ze me aan: "Misschien is het beste wat we hebben op dit moment."

En met een schok besefte ik dat ze gelijk had: "Goed, wat moet je hebben?"

Haar ogen werden groot: "Dus je wilt het proberen?"

Ik haalde ook mijn schouders op: "Zoals je al zei: misschien is het beste wat we hebben."

"Oké, in mijn nachtkastje op de slaapzaal zit een geheim vak onderin de la. Daarin zit een verkleinde kist, ik wil dat je hem ophaalt. Maar je moet beloven er niet in te kijken, anders…"

Ik wou me omdraaien om weg te gaan maar ze hield me tegen: "Wacht! Geef mij mijn amulet alsjeblieft." En ze hield haar hand op. Ik deed het slotje los en legde het in haar hand waarbij onze handen elkaar even raakten. Een rilling ging door mij en het leek of het amulet zelfs rilde. Maar zo snel als ik het me realiseerde had ze haar hand teruggetrokken: "Schiet op, straks zijn de meiden al boven. Ze mogen niet van de kist weten."

#

Ongeduldig tikte ik met een van Draco's zwarte schoenen tegen de vloer, waar bleef hij nou? Ik hoopte niet dat de meiden hem ophielden, Draco was een hopeloze acteur.

Net toen ik van plan was in te breken in de Griffoendor toren kwam hij binnen, hoofd knalrood en mijn haar alle kanten op: "Verstop je!" Siste hij terwijl hij het doosje in mijn hand drukte. Ik klemde mijn vingers eromheen en dook onder het dichtstbijzijnde bureau.

Dat was op het nippertje, vanaf mijn krappe positie onder het bureau, Draco was nogal wat langer dan ik, zag ik een stel zwarte schoenen in kousen binnenlopen.

"Julie… of moet ik zeggen Draco…" Mijn hart stond stil toen ik de kilheid in Hermeliens stem hoorde: "Wat heb je gedaan?"

Langzaam kroop ik onder het bureau vandaan, en ik probeerde het lokaal uit te sluipen. Met succes, ik was net van plan te verdwijnen naar de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer toen ik een ingeving kreeg.

Ik draaide me resoluut om en stormde het lokaal binnen: "Weedle!! Wat moet je nu weer?! Ik heb je toch gezegd dat ik je niet meer hoef! Geez, kun je geen hint-" Ik deed alsof ik verbaast was dat ik Hermelien zag: "Griffel, wat een onaangename verassing. Wat moeten jullie?" Vroeg ik in mijn kilste stem.

Hermelien's ogen werden gigantisch en ze keek van Draco naar mij en weer terug. Toen begon ze tegen hem te stotteren: "S-sorry… oh mijn god Julie, sorry."

"Ugh!" Ik probeerde zo walgend mogelijk te kijken. "Als je nog een keer het lef hebt…" Ik trok mijn toverstok en wees hem dreigend op Draco. Waarna ik me resoluut omdraaide en het lokaal uit beende, het kistje in mijn hand geklemd… dat was op het nippertje geweest.

**Tada?? Dat was hem dan al weer, ik zal proberen deze x eerder dan een jaar (:S) up te daten, ik vind dit echt ontzettend triest van mezelf :(  
Naja, hopelijk nog tot het volgende hst :)**


	20. Nieuwe ervaringen

***Epic fail* T.T WAAROM KAN IK NOU NIET GEWOON MET NORMALE TUSSENSTOPPEN UPLOADEN???  
In plaats van met een JAAR ertussen -.-' Owkey, ik moet toegeven, op de een of andere manier heb ik een leven gekregen in de afgelopen twee jaar maar dat is GEEN REDEN mijn arme lezertjes teleur te stellen!  
Njah, strax het nieuwe hoofdstuk… hij is lichtelijk meer… uhm, volwassen (op mijn manier dan (A)) en als je iets tegen groftaalgebruik of sexuele surgestie hebt dan raad ik je af dit hoofdstuk te lezen… want ik geef het Juulz zwaar te voorduren en die is redelijk grofgebekt... ennuh, tjah, ze is een jongen nu (A) (DUS ZEG NIET DAT IK NIET GEWAARSCHUWD HEB!!!)  
Owkey, shit, voor ik het vergeet: DE REVIEWS… #gaat kijken of ze überhaupt reviews heeft en is blij verbaast ^^#  
****CeliaLauna:**** Is het je deze keer wél opgevallen of kan ik er gewoon weer een jaartje over doen voor ik up hoef te daten :P  
****tess:**** Sorry voor het lange wachten, het was echt NIET de bedoeling!!!  
****Myrthe:**** #Gaat in een hoekje zitten huilen# T.T  
****Coranne!:**** Whoops!!! Uhm… jah, gewoontes zijn moeilijk te verbreken :$ Ney, smoesjes. Ik ben gewoon een luie donder met een inspiratietekort (A)  
Oh, en voor ik het vergeet te zeggen, twee reviewers hebben gezegt dat ze het stukje met Hermelien in het vorige hoofdstuk raar vonden, dus ik zal even kijken of ik daar nog iets aan kan doen…  
Nou, veel plezier met het nieuwe hoofdstuk!  
Xx Anne!**

Nieuwe ervaringen

Rillend van enthousiasme was ik de eerste vier trappen omhoog gerend, tot ik me realiseerde dat ik op dit moment Draco was. En dus niet naar de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer moest maar naar die van Zwadderich.

Ik ademde een paar keer diep in en uit om mijn zenuwen te kalmeren. Ik had de kist! Dat was een begin. Misschien stond er iets in dat ons kon helpen, of misschien zouden de bollen me kunnen laten zien wat er precies was gebeurt.

Zonder het te merken was ik weer gaan rennen, en zonder op te letten sloeg ik een bocht om. Natuurlijk moest precies daar weer iemand anders besluiten te lopen waar ik in volle vaart tegenop knalde.

Boos kwam ik half overeind, ik kwam niet verder omdat de persoon tegen wie ik opgelopen was boven op me lag: "Hey! Achtereind van een draak! Kijk eens uit je-"

Shit.

"DRACIE!"

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

"Oh, hey Patty, zou je misschien van me af willen gaan???" Ik probeerde zo relaxed mogelijk te doen.

"Dracie, je bent helemaal rood en aan het hijgen, gaat het allemaal wel?" Haar stem ging aan het eind van de vraag zo irritant ver omhoog dat ik de behoefte moest onderdrukken mijn vingers in mijn oren te stoppen.

En daarbij zou ik helemaal niet rood zijn en hijgen als Draco… Malfidus niet zo'n afschuwelijk slechte conditie had. "Ja hoor, alles is prima. Zou je misschien nu van me af willen gaan?"

"Weet je zeker dat je dat wilt?" Plots werd ik me bewust van een hand die over mijn dij naar boven gleed… Probeerde Patty me nu te versieren?

Ugh! Ik voelde mijn eten omhoog komen… Samen met iets anders.

Oh, mijn god! NEE!

Hell no! DAT deel van Draco's lichaam wilde ik niets van weten… Jammer genoeg dachten zijn hormonen daar anders over.

Fanatieker nu, probeerde ik Patty van me af te rollen maar ze hield me met haar andere hand heel stevig vast. Plots begon ze te giechelen: "Zie je wel dat het veel leuker is op de grond." Shit. Ze had het gemerkt.

Later, als ik zo'n eenzaam kattenvrouwtje was geworden met ruim 20 katten waarvan minstens 1 meneer Pickles heette zou ik hier om kunnen lachen… misschien. Maar nu was het alles behalve grappig. Ik stond op het punt hysterisch te worden en Patty bleef maar over mijn dij wrijven en ik had een godverdomme STIJVE… Mijn leven KON NIET ERGER!

"Meneer Malfidus, juffrouw Park. Ik raad jullie aan van de grond af te komen voor een van jullie kou vat."

Natuurlijk moest het universum weer bewijzen dat het ALTIJD erger kon.

Het universum had Sneep.

#

Ik had besloten in plaats van met Julie, die redelijk boos op mij was, naar de leerlingenkamer te gaan in de bibliotheek alvast mijn huiswerk voor volgende week te maken.

Maar in de bibliotheek aangekomen kon ik me niet op mijn werk richten. Ik was ervan overtuigd dat Draco zich op de een of andere manier voordeed als Julie. Maar toen ik Draco zag… Hij was geen spat veranderd.

Zat ik verkeerd dan? Ik had er mijn perfecte scores om willen verwedden.

Blijkbaar zat ik verkeerd… maar toch deed Julie vreemd.

"Hermelien?"

Ik keek op: "Huh?"

"Daar ben je wel." Will keek me grijnzend aan. "Ik dacht al dat we je voorgoed kwijt waren. Ik heb al meerdere malen je naam gezegt."

Zonder dat ik wilde begon ik te blozen. Blijkbaar was Julies vreemde gedrag besmettelijk. Zoiets was me nog nooit gebeurt: "Sorry."

Zijn grijns werd iets breder en toen werd zijn gezicht weer serieus: "Hermelien, zou ik je wat mogen vragen?"

Fronsend knikte ik: "Natuurlijk, wat is er?"

Will schoof in de stoel naast me en bleef een tijdje stil waarna hij diep inademde en begon: "Jij bent een vriendin van Julie toch?"

Ik dacht even na, kon ik mezelf nog wel zo noemen nadat ik vanmiddag had beschuldigt van dat ze Draco was? Ik besloot een tussenweg te nemen: "We kunnen over het algemeen goed met elkaar overweg ja." Dat was geen liegen toch? Niet helemaal.

"Heb jij… Uhm… Iets aan haar opgemerkt de laaste tijd?"

Met grote ogen keek ik hem aan, was ik dan toch niet gek aan het worden: "Ja."

Will zuchtte opgelucht: "Ik dacht dat het aan mij lag."

Glimlachend zei ik: "Ik ook. Maar ze is ontzettend veranderd de afgelopen dagen."

"Denk je dat het komt door… Draco? Wat hij haar heeft aangedaan?"

Geschrokken keek ik naar Will: "Wat? Weet jij-"

Will gaf me een halve glimlach: "Natuurlijk weet ik het, ze is mijn tweelingzusje. Maar zolang ze er niets over zegt houd ik me erbuiten."

Ik glimlachte terug, Julie had geluk met een broer als Will… Hij mocht zich dan soms gedragen als een zak maar hij had ook zijn goede momenten.

"Eerlijk gezegt denk ik niet dat het door Draco komt… tenminste, niet van de break-up. Het begon later pas."

Will keek me fronsend aan: "Oké, en je hebt geen idee waardoor het misschien anders kan komen."

Ik overwoog héél even hem over mijn Draco-theorie te vertellen maar besloot dat ik dan als geestelijk gestoord over zou komen en schudde mijn hoofd.

Hij glimlachte: "In ieder geval bedankt. Kun je het me laten weten als je iets bijzonders opvalt?" Ik knikte en met "Zie je." was Will weer weg.

Voor een minuut of wat zat ik stil, toen liet ik me voorover vallen zodat mijn hoofd met een harde bonk op de tafel terecht kwam. Ik was de slimste heks van ons jaar, op toverdranken na was mijn gemiddelde een uitmuntend, maar wat had je aan goede cijfers als je niet eens je beste vriendin kon helpen?

**Dat was het dan weer… ik ga niet weer beloven dat het deze keer binnen een jaar gaat want blijkbaar kan ik me daar niet aan houden en ik HAAT het beloftes te breken. Maar ik ga het proberen… Want ik weet niet hoe lang ik nog tijd ga hebben verhalen te schrijven ivm met school (2****e**** jaar HBO nu) en werk en rijles (JAAAH, ikkuh is 18!!!! :D)… en ik heb nu ook nog een leven… hoe doen normale mensen dat toch???**


	21. Draco Jr

***steekt hoofd onder steen uit* Hallo? Is er iemand? Hallo?  
Ok, ik weet niet of er na ZO VEEL TIJD überhaupt nog iemand mijn verhalen leest, ik hoopt het (A) Maar ik ben gewoon zo ongediciplineerd dat ik alweer bijna twee jaar niet geupdate heb… het is dat Pottermore mijn HPkriebels weer heeft laten gaan dat ik überhaupt achter fanfic ben gekropen.  
Btw, hoe awesome is Pottermore! Ik weet niet of een van jullie al binnen is? Zo ja, mijn gebruikersnaam is RiverLight27(I know lame, maar het was de beste keuze die ik had :S) Wel jammer dat je in de beta-versie alleen maar door boek een kunt :S  
Maargoed… verhaal: oh, wacht… reviews?  
****CeliaLauna****: Ah so… dus het is of schrijven of een leven... hmm, hard choice. Omg, en VH, mijn kindje (A) ik ben soort van vast gelopen, het volgende hoofdstuk word een Harry hoofdstuk en ik weet niet zo goed wat ik met m aanmoet :S Any suggestions? (A)  
****Annabel: ****Zoals je (overduidelijk) al gemerkt hebt is updaten NIET MIJN STERKSTE KANT… niet eens mijn gemiddeldste kant… ik ben er gruwelijk slecht in -_-' Omg… en het langste verhaal of fanfic… heb je gezien hoe lang sommige verhalen zijn? MEER DAN 100 HOOFSTUKKEN… nou moet ik toegeven dat dat met mijn korte hoofdstukjes prima moet lukken, maar daar gaat het niet om (A)  
Naja, genoeg gezeur, je moet niet te veel verwachten van dit hoofdstuk, is een beetje een afronding van Julie's probleempje in het vorige hoofdstuk :p  
Xx!**

Draco Jr.

Met een diepe zucht liet ik me achterover op Draco's bed vallen. Draco's boekentas gooide ik naast het bed op de grond, het had zijn rust verdient na… laten we het Draco Jr. noemen zo lang uit het zicht te houden. Het afgelopen uur was het ergste uit mijn bestaan. En dan tel ik de zomer mee dat tante Agatha besloten had dat hondentraining de enige manier was om Will en mij naar haar te laten luisteren. En dit ook in het openbaar gebruikte.

Nadat Sneep ons had verteld van de vloer te komen kwam Patty zonder blikken over blozen overeind en ging met een gigantische grijns naast mij staan, wiegend van haar tenen naar haar hakken, domme gans.

Hoewel ik blij was dat ze van mij af was betekende dit wel dat, ondanks dat Draco wijde gewaden draagt, Draco jr. vol in het zicht kwam. Sneep had het in het begin niet door, ik dacht net dat ik er misschien wel mee weg zou komen toen ik zijn blik van mijn gezicht naar beneden zag gaan en zijn ogen van hun gebruikelijke sneer in een geschokte uitdrukking zag veranderen.

Ik graaide naar Draco's boekentas die natuurlijk net buiten bereik lag, hoe kan het ook anders. Dus kwam ik overeind, pakte de boekentas en probeerde het laatste beetje eer wat Draco nog over had te redden door Sneep een sneer te geven en me daarna om te draaien en weg te lopen. Op het moment dat ik buiten zicht was begon ik te rennen naar de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer.

Er waren jammer genoeg twee dingen waar ik geen rekening mee gehouden had: Draco's zeer slechte conditie en het avondeten dat net voorbij was. Tel die twee dingen bij elkaar op en dan krijg je dus een knalrode, hijgende Draco Malfidus met een boekentas voor zn Draco jr. die slippend tot stilstand komt in een entreehal gevuld met leerlingen. Nouja, technisch gezien was het natuurlijk Julie Weedle, Draco Malfidus had zichzelf nooit in deze situatie gekregen. Maar ik was nu eenmaal Draco niet, en hier was ik halverwege de entreehal met geen mogelijke uitweg.

Het slimste om op dat moment te doen zou natuurlijk zijn geweest om een aantal keer diep adem te halen en zo kalm mogelijk richting de dichtstbijzijnde mannentoilet te gaan. Laat dit nou precies het tegenovergestelde zijn van wat ik daadwerkelijk deed: hyperventilerend keek ik meerdere malen van links naar rechts om uit te vinden welke kant ik ook al weer op moest voor de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, dit terwijl ik krampachtig Draco's boekentas op dezelfde plek hield. De leerlingen het dichtst om mij heen stootten hun vrienden aan en wezen naar mij, ik wist dat ik niet lang meer had en besloot rechts te kiezen en zette het weer op een rennen.

Pas twee gangen en vier groepjes verbaasde Huffelpuffs later kwam ik erachter dat ik vanaf de entreehal links had moeten gaan. Ik stond op het punt mezelf tegen mijn voorhoofd te slaan toen ik me realiseerde dat dat zou betekenen dat ik de schooltas met een hand los moest laten en zag ervan af.

Ik stond op het punt me in een lokaal te verstoppen tot het weer rustig werd op de gangen toen ik Blaise Zabini om een hoek voor mij zag komen, hij liep een nummer van De Witte Wieven te fluiten. Toen hij mij zag viel hij stil, wierp een blik op mijn rode, bezwete gezicht en de tas die ik nog steeds voor Draco Jr. hield, onderdrukte een grijns, liep snel naar mij toe, greep mijn arm en trok me het eerstvolgende lege lokaal in.

Eenmaal binnen trok hij de deur dicht en gebruikte een spreuk om hem op slot te doen. Toen draaide hij zich naar mij: "Wat heb jij in merlijnsnaam gedaan?"

Ietwat ongemakkelijk was ik naast een tafel gaan staan, terwijl ik nog steeds de boekentas vastklampte, alsof het mijn laatste redding was. Blaise keek naar de tas: "Patty?"

Niet wetend wat ik moest zeggen knikte ik ongelukkig. Weer leek hij een grijns te moeten onderdrukken, maar uiteindelijk gaf hij me een meelevende glimlach: "Ik weet waar je doorheen gaat maat, ze weet niet wanneer ze moet stoppen."

"Hoe krijg ik het weg?" De vraag was eruit voor ik er erg in had, en klonk onzeker en kinderlijk. Ik had verwacht dat Blaise me uit zou lachen, maar dat deed hij niet. Blijkbaar was hij een betere vriend dan ik hem had ingeschat.

Wel keek hij verbaast: "Is dit je eerste…?"

Ik schudde verwoed mijn hoofd, ik zou er alles aan doen het laatste flintertje wat er van Draco's eer over was te beschermen: "Het wil gewoon niet weg, ik heb dit nog niet eerder gehad."

Blaise grijnsde: "Normaal zou ik zeggen dat een goede beurt de truc doet maar aangezien ik hier met je in het lokaal zit vind ik dat geen optie." Hij trok zijn neus op bij het idee. "Heb je al geprobeerd aan naakte oude mensen te denken of je voor te stellen hoe het zou zijn om te verdrinken in koeienvlaai?"

Walgend keek ik hem aan, hij haalde zijn schouders op: "Het werkt."

Dus voor het volgende halfuur stelde ik me voor dat ik verdronk in koeienvlaai, varkenspoep en een openbaar toilet. En gaf mezelf meerdere trauma's door me voor te stellen hoe perkamentus, mijn grootouders, professor Anderling, professor Sneep en *ril* tante Agatha er naakt uit zouden zien… maar niets hielp.

Draco Jr. bleef staan.

Op dit punt stond de tas naast mij terwijl ik languit op de tafel lag en liet Blaise vanaf zijn plek op de docententafel kleine rookringetjes uit zijn uit zijn toverstok komen om ze daarna door te prikken met de punt van zijn stok.

Hij zuchtte en keek naar me: "Heb je Sneep al geprobeerd?"

Ik zuchtte ook: "Ja! Het helpt niets, ik heb zelfs met Perkamentus een poging gewaagd."

Blaise keek me vol afgrijzen aan en rilde: "Dat werkte NIET?"

Uitgeput schudde ik mijn hoofd, ik begon last te krijgen van Draco Jr.

Met een overwegende uitdrukking liet Blaise zich van de tafel afrollen: "Denk je dat het rustig is op de gangen?"

"Geen idee." Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

Voorzichtig liep Blaise naar de deur, haalde zijn spreuk eraf een keek voorzichtig naar buiten: "Er is niemand, kom op."

Ik stond op, greep de boekentas en hield hem voor Draco Jr. waarna ik snel achter Blaise aanliep richting Zwadderich's leerlingenkamer. Gelukkig was er rustig en kwamen we niemand tegen. Pas toen we voor de muur stonden die de ingang was tot de leerlingenkamer realiseerde ik me dat het daar waarschijnlijk vol zou zijn met mensen en keek ongelukkig naar Blaise.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op: "Gewoon zo snel mogelijk naar de slaapzaal lopen en hopen dat niemand je ziet."

Na een diepe zucht knikte ik, zei hij het wachtwoord en ging de deur naar de leerlingenkamer open.

Het bleek dat ik nergens bang voor had hoeven zijn: midden in de leerlingenkamer, boven op een salontafel stonden een halfnaakte Korzel en Krab te dansen met schokkerige bewegingen op het nummer _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_ van Celine Malavaria terwijl de helft van Zwadderich joelend om ze heen stond. Dit rekende meteen af met Draco Jr.'s opstandige gedrag.

Ik keek naar Blaise en grijnsde: "Hoewel dit me waarschijnlijk voor het leven heeft getraumatiseerd ben ik hoe dan ook dankbaar dat Korzel en Krab teveel hebben gedronken."

Blaise grijnsde terug: "Wou je ze nog verder aanmoedigen dan?"

"Merlijn, nee, kunnen we naar de slaapzaal voordat dit permanent op mijn netvlies gebrand staat?"

**Sorry, voor de gruwelijke, emotionele trauma's die jullie door dit hoofdstuk hebben moeten doorstaan :( maar wat vonden jullie? ****Lemme know!**


End file.
